The Star of Shadows
by ASHADOWBROKEN
Summary: A generic plus one overlord fan-fiction, by someone whos never done this before. Join Moringstar and see how her influence changes the story.
1. Chapter 1

overlord au The Star of Shadows Ch1

Morningstar bitterly stared at the nearly empty meeting room. A room that housed 41 seats and only had two filled at the moment. She was bitter for many reasons but the one that stuck out the most was how just seconds ago Herohero left. The black ooze just up and left Momonga and her self so casual there. A simple, "Hey let's meet up in the next game", and then gone. No exchange of information, no "I'll stay till the end." Not even a proper hand shake or even a hug. Two load thuds rang out as a massive Skeleton hand decked out in an almost tacky amount of rings smashed into meeting table. The second was a far smaller child like hand. This hand belonged to Morningstar an abyssal being who currently was in her alternative form. There forms turned to one another as they locked eyes with each other. Momonga is a giant skeletal overlord almost two and a half times the height of Morningstar, who is an abyssal being. A twisted mass of darkness dotted by hundreds of golden orbs carved into repeating goat eyes. The mass is ever shifting making it hard to get a fix on what shape she actually is. Sometimes she appears more humanoid while other times a mixture of animals. All while being translucent.

"Morningstar it's not like we can judge them for picking there real life over the virtual one." Momonga voice was full of disappointment and sadness as he spoke. It was apparently clear he, himself also was disappointed by the current turn of events.

"I know that Momonga, but we built this place!" She all but screamed out the statement. Quickly snapping her hands to her mouth, realizing she was about to take out her anger on Momonga, a long time friend and her guild master. "Am sorry, I didn't mean to .." she was cut off.

Momonga waving his hand back and forth to wave away the outburst. "It's fine Sakura. Am still here and so are you so in the end were still friends."

"Thank you." She spoke although here voice was still a bit down from before.

Being completely nervous by the turn of events Momonga spoke again. "How about we move the conversation to the throne room and reminisces about the past there!" He spoke trying to change the mood. "Besides we could move the NPC's there an end the game in style."

This earned a small laugh and a response." Sure, but you better take the guild weapon with you, after all It would suck to have never used it the entire time we had it."

"Ahh fine, you win I'll take it with us."Momonga walked over grabbed an ornate staff made of gold and other rare materials. The staff itself being a mass of twisted snakes with orbs in its mouths. As the two marched there way to the throne room of the 9th floor of the great tomb of Nazarick, they ran across the Pleades. An elite group of maids with combat prowess. There where to be the last line of defense in case invaders made it to the throne room but they simply were not that strong and would only provide a trivial bit to deal with. After all if any player got this far then they earned the right to face the whole guild of Ainz Ooal Gown in combat.

The group of maids plus the one butler (Sebas) were lined up in the long and luxurious hallway of the 9th floor. "Might as well give them one more use before the end." Momonga spoke."What was the order again?"

"It's follow. Momonga." Morningstar chimed in as he spoke mostly to himself." Besides that's a great idea, having them do there job."

The two now fallowed by the group of maids plus one butler continued there march to the throne room. It was only a few feet away from were they stopped at moments before but it's the thought that counts. Momonga pushed open two massive door with masterfully carved images in them. The images of a demon and angel of some sort. Morningstar didn't know she was never one for religious text but was sure they were important to the guild member who sculpted the door. The throne room is a massive hall filled to the brim with 41 large banners. Each banner marked a guild members personal symbol and a alcove were they would stand for the 'final battle' had it ever, even remotely happened. At the end of the hallway stood two things. A breath taking-ly beautiful women by the name of Albedo and the throne of kings. A giant black throne and world item. But something was odd as it seem someone had given Albedo a scepter and it's also a world item as well.

Momonga went of the throne only stopping momentarily to see Albedo. While Morningstar ordered the accompanying group to servants to kneel and bow before the throne. After doing so taking a seat on the armrest of the throne Momonga was actually sat in. "You know you ought to have a bit of fun with the staff before the end." Morningstar said as she watch Momonga glace through the settings of the near by Albedo.

"Normally I wouldn't but I guess I'll make an exception because this is then end. Oh hey take a look at this Tabula made her a bitchy slut." He replied curtly. Waving his off hand to make her look at the text

"Ah that's Tabula for you, always about the gap moe characters. So I can't really say am surprised at that." Morningstar reply was curt. "Might as well change it up after it's not like he'll ever know."

"Yeah, well with this I can do just that!" He then follows up with erasing a line of text and rewriting it as a new line.

"Hey! What did you right?" Morningstar now curios.

"It's a bit dorky but I.. I.. I wrote she was madly in love with Momonga." There was clear embarrassment in his voice.  
"Ah, well at least she not a bitchy sluty anymore. Practically anything was better than that."

"True but look at the time." Momonga being sadly listening off guild members by there banners. Morningstar star thinks quietly as she sends Momonga a email while hes preoccupied with the list of guild members he's naming aloud. That contains of her email are her address and phone number and of course a small note. The note reading hey just so we can stay in touch while looking for a new game to play, maybe ygrassel 2.

"It sure was a great time." Morningstar chimes in as he finishes the last names on the guild list.

"Yeah it was." He responded.

5 4 3 the two close there eyes.

2 1 0 but nothing happened.

"Did the server shut down get pushed back!?" A unknown masculine voice filled the air.

"Momonga was that you... is that me?" A dainty girly voice filled the air soon after. "Did a filter or something turn on?" Her mind buzzed into a million different thoughts.

"Yeah that's me. I just tried the GM function and could not get a response." The same heavily masculine voice spoke up confirming that he was indeed Momonga. He seem so calm and collected about the current situation.

Suddenly a third voice rang out, in deeply concerned tone. "Lord Momonga, lady Morningstar, for give me but I do not know of the GM function that is concerning you two. Please tell me any way I can help ease your worries!" It was Albedo. An NPC that could not talk other than some pre-recorded voice lines. What in the actual fuck was happening. Morningstar tried to grab the sides of her head to ruffle her hair only to hit the two long ears on her head. Then it hit her like bricks in a wall. She could actually feel the ears on her head, each time her eyes blinked and the coldness of the arm rest of the throne of kings on her bottom. All of these things were not allowed in game and no company even outside of their right mind would ever brake these unspoken rules. To do so would be to invite forced closures of there company and the freezing of all of the assets. So this could not be happening.

Momonga spoke first to her. "Uh.. don't worry about it Albedo. It's nothing to be concerned about."

"But lord Momonga surely there is something that I could do, anything, anything at all." Albedo responded maybe a bit to quickly for comfort.

"No but, Sebas. Go an conform the surroundings of Nazarick and meet me in an hour in the sixth floor"

A wised old man with sharp eyes and white hair responded. "Of course my lord."

The NPC's seem to be responding in real time to non official commands. This is unheard of. No this is completely impossible. There responding like real people would. Surely Momonga is thinking the same he's so calm after all.

He spoke up again."Now Pleiades go and guard the area in front of the throne room as normal." Silently the maids stood up and left the throne room, to guard there hallway.

Morningstar turned to lock eyes with Momonga only to see events unfold before her eyes. While she was lost in thought about how life like the NPC's were. Momonga has taken charge of the situation. She turn and in slow motion she heard it. "Albedo may I touch your chest?" He seemed nervous, a far-cry from the unwavering calming tone from before.

"AHH BUT OF COURSE MY LOVE, I AM YOURS TO DO WITH AS YOU PLEASE! " The practically sreamed as her face contorted from a near peerless beauty into that of a lust filled one. Then her grabbed her by the breast and started fondling her. She moaned in an animalistic manner. A sound that reddened the face of Morningstar.

...

Wow. Hes still going it's been two whole minutes and he's still at it. Morningstar thought to her self. At first she had been a little shocked at this action then embarrassed by it. As time passed she figured it out. Why he was groping her chest. He was test 18plus actions! Normally any attempt at such a thing would forcibly log out the player but nothing happened. Then the thought crossed her mind. It was a dumb, not crazy dumb idea. Really being actually in our character bodies, ahh this is not some anime or light novel.

"Oh uh sorry Albedo. I did not mean to do that for so long." He was nervous.

"Oh lord Momonga is this to be my first time. What should I do with my clothes?" Then she gasped." What about lady Morningstar, she's still here? Not that I mind her being here for my first time that is."

"Enough." Momonga voice boomed and Morningstar released a breath she hadn't known she was holding. "Albedo there is a time and a place for that and here and now is not either of those things." Albedo looked a bit sad at the thought of that. It was that expression that made Morningstar believe that she really was in her character's body. "Now go tell the floors guardians to meet me in the 6th floor in an hour except for the guardians of 8th and 4th floor."

"Ofcourse my lord, it shall be done."

...Throne room after Albedo has left...

"So am stuck in the body of a child now."Morningstar mopped. "Well it's better than being in an undead one. Also how are you so calm about this!?"

"I don't know, but I think as an undead who is immune to metal attacks my emotions calm down forcibly as they spike out of control." Momonga calmly spoke while rotating his skeletal hand in front of his face. He sharp burning light in his eye sockets glowing intensity as if staring through his bone hand." But am sure it will be fine, so your a bit younger, everyone wants to be a kid again. Even I do from time to time."

"Yeah but I am so.. small! Hell I could probably sit in your massive ass hand and still have room!" Morningstar voice was anxious. "My tall full body is gone! You know how long it took me to get that figure?"

Hesitantly Momonga place a bone hand on her shoulder. "It's gonna be okay, am sure if we're real stuck in our avatars, we can just use an item to alter our race and appearance."

"Oh I had forgotten in the panic about the whole race change thing. Am not even a Feral Elf am actually a high level abyssal being." Morningstar began to panic. "If your emotions are being suppressed what's gonna happen to me if I turn into my real form?" She was now shaking visibly.

Momonga saw this as an opportunity to both help his now young friend and test some thing that crossed his mind. Magic. If were stuck in our bodies and am a skeleton then magic must surely work. But how was the question. Momonga closed his not existent eyes and tried to cast a spell. The next thing he know was everything. All his spells there mana usage and cool rates all came flooding into his head. The spell he casted was lions heart. A spell that removes the fear effect of a target.

Morningstar felt warm and as if her worries were trivial thing shrugged them off. If she was in a child's body fine, what ever there are worse things. Besides Momonga was right she did want to be a kid again from time to time. As for turning into an abyssal being and abyssal empress on less, well she'd cross that bridge if she ever decided to turn into it. Right now she was herself and that was good enough for her. "Hey, I don't know what you did,but thanks." Her voice as confident although she still sound like a child it was more so how she normally sounded.

"Think nothing of it, anyways should test the guild rings and our magic in the 6th floor." He responded by taking control of the situation. Confidentiality placing his left hand on her shoulder and letting his right hand the two vanished from the throne room together.

"It would seem the ring works, and that enchanted items must work as well." Momonga voice was calm and collected.

"Wow we just teleport-ed, that's crazy I just don't know what to think about it."Morningstar reply in awe.

"Yeah but it's not the craziest thing that seemed to happen today, Also before we get any farther into the 6th floor I think we should try to keep up the act authority to the NPC's. We don't yet know how they have changed and I don't want to risk them turning on us." He said in a reasonable process.

"Yeah okay, but don't the dark elf twins work on this floor... Aura and Mare I believe." Morningstar tilted her head to the left side and placed her left hand to her face. She was extra careful not the catch her extremely long ears as she still needed time to adjust to them. Thumb on her bottom lip, pointer finger across her cheek, the rest folded into the palm of her dainty hand.

"Speaking of which there's one now." He then points to a form front flipping off a platform with ease. The form was Aura a dark elf, who stuck her landing and with a fluid motion began sprinting to the twos currently position. She stop far enough to prevent the cloud of dirt she kicked from reaching Momonga and Morningstar.

"Lord Momonga, Lady Morningstar. It's good to see you. What brings you to the 6th floor today?" Aura, eagerly spoke. Bright eyes gleam with child like innocence.  
Aura one of the twins that guard this floor is a young dark elf girl. At first glance she might be mistaken for a boy given her androgynous look and tomboy personality. She has lightly bronzed skin, long ears although not as long as Morningstar's. Those ear of her's stick out upwards in a energetic way. Two different colors eyes and is wearing a vest suits with red dragon leather shirt.

"Ah sorry to intrude but we'll be here for a bit." Momonga release Morningstar's shoulder.

"Intrude, oh you could never intrude we floor guardians exist to serve the supreme beings!" Aura was full of energy.

"Speaking of the guardians, where is Mare at? Dear." Morningstar purposely added the dear at then end of statement. Aura was simply too cute for her own good. She was even cuter when here ear twitch at the "dear" and her blush a bit. It really made Morningstar's day seeing it.

"Uh..uh.." Aura turned around and began to yell to hide her embarrassment." MARE get down here NOW, your being rude to the supreme beings."  
A response was quick. It came from the earlier plat form Aura has so boldly jumped from.

"Uh ... bu-but sis am scared!" Mare reply was fragile and soft as if about to break any moment.

"Now!" Aura yelled back.

"O-okay am coming." Mare responded then quickly and in an extremely feminine fashion jumped over the railing grabbing the him of the skirt the elf was wearing and sprinted to Aura. Making extra care not to let the skirt flip up at any moment in time and to not allow any dirt kick up in the sprint to reach the supreme beings Mare now that Momonga and Morningstar could see him looked like a girl. No way around it. He has the same blonde hair and skin tone. The same eyes and even dressed in a similar but noticeably different manner. He wore a tiny skirt with thigh high socks and exposed a small amount of skin on his thighs. A similar vest but with purple dragon leather shirt. Another noticeable differences was that his ears dropped down in a adorably way. No one could falt you for thinking that this boy was a girl. "Ah s-supreme beings, what can we do for you?"

"Well sweet heart we were talking and decided to test out some magic here." Morningstar took a few steps to reach between the two of them an wrapped an arm around each of there shoulders. Making both of them completely embarrassed and blush deeply. Yeah she could not get enough of that, there just criminal cute. Curse you Bukubukuchagamma!

In a desperate attempt to save there self's from further embarrassment Mare spoke up. "Is that the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown!?"

"Ah it is. The very weapon that represents our guild and ..." Morningstar began to tune out Momonga as he always gets carried away when anyone one asks about the staff.

"Hey Aura let's get some target's set up." Aura claps her hands slightly and few dragon kin being setting up targets. As Aura dose this a slight scent fills the air. Morningstar release her grasp on Mare to pinch her nose. Thanks to Morningstar ablitys and skills suddenly popping into her mind she able to determine what happened. Aura had use a fear ability to control the low lvl dragon kin into action. Aura notices Morningstars actions and beings to profusely apologize. Morningstar star stop her before can start by pulling her in closer. Kind of like how a mother would console a child who thinks they messed up.

"No need for that." Aura is now wrapped tightly in between Morningstar's arm and chest, with her hand ruffling already messy hair."Besides that helped me out more than you could know." Morningstar ruffled her hair more cause Aura already deep blush to darken even more. While continuing to "sooth" the girls emotions Morningstar star cast a spell. This time it was message.*hey Momonga this is a message spell, respond if possible also I have conformed that friendly fire is possible .*

"Its so powerful its auto attack is on par with a world..." Momonga stopped mid speech, a bit surprised to her Morningstar in his head. *Ah so I can respond by choice, good work Morningstar star, now let's test something else out.*

"Anyway enough about that." Momonga looked at the starry eye elf boy. "Let's try a little something more."

Momonga walked a few step forward to the targets that had been set up moments ago. Raised the guild staff and released a massive fire blast from. The fire ball spell radiated a massive amount of heat and hot winds. The dragon kin from before actually moving in front of Morningstar, Aura and Mare to shield them from the heat and winds. A commendable effort but it was entirely needless. The group didn't even feel an thing from it, hardly even worth a glance. In all actuality it was an impossible hot fire but to them that third tier spell as basically child's play.

"Really Momonga, a third tier fire spell!" Morningstar jokingly replied.

"What it's a classic spell, and has a wide range. It's easily capable of hitting multiple targets and reasonably fast to cast. This makes it a good test fire for reading opponents and seeing how they respond."

"Yeah, yeah but how about something like this. " Morningstar raised her off hand and casted a spell. The spell was a astral summon spell, a type of magic that she specialized in. "Moon light lancer." A 7th tier spell. Emerging from her hand was a ghost appearance. A male figure clad head to toe in gray armor the chest ripped open. There were hundreds are metal spikes parroting from the chest cavity while a ghostly blue and white flame burst from the open chest, it flowed backwards to cover his head and form a long cloak of flame. In his hand was a massive lace with ported holes in it. Each hole produces the same flames. Just as quickly as he was summoned he sprinted of at the same speed of the fire ball from before hand to ram his lance through his target. The form past through it leaving the target ablaze. Then he was gone without a trace.

Aura and Mare both gasped with awe. Arua spoke first." Lady Morningstar that was amazing, I've never seen anything like that before!"

Then Mare." But it disappeared so fast, when it was summoned.?"

"Mare don't be rude!" She hissed at her brother, who in return clung into Momonga. He simply place a hand on his head to attempt at calming his nerves. This had the opposite effect making him more nervous.

"It's quite alright. You see astral summon don't stick around, there not like undead summons or normally monster summons." Morningstar started to explain. "You see normally a summon monster is mana given the form of monster, or in necromancy an enhanced corpse with negative energy. No astral summons are similar to you two. Actually life give purpose. That purpose is to damage and kill, its basically living magic!"

"Like us?" The twins spoke at the same time.

"Well not really, creation like your self are a hole different thing, like creating souls and feelings and flesh. Astral summons are a cheep imitation of the real thing." She awkwardly scratched her head. Good thing she read the wiki about that cause her bs just had to work.

"I don't get." Mare responded.

"Neither do I." Aura responded as well.

"Don't worry about it you two. How about I summon a monster for you two to fight?"

"Ah. You mean it! I haven't had a good fight in a while now." Arua eagerly stretched her arms and legs.

"Oh, I just remember that I has something else to do today." Mare tried to creep off only to be stopped in his tracks by his sister.

"Summon primal fire elemental!" Momonga shouted at the top of his nonexistent lungs.

Aura at the sight of the new summon giant flaming monster jumped into action. This was fallowed by Mare going into support mode to aid his sister. While the two dark elves fought Momonga and Morningstar found a nice spot to sit and watch.

"Are you feeling alright Morningstar, you seem far more energetic than a bit earlier today." Momongas massive figure leaned into Morningstar's much smaller one.

"Well now that you mentioned it, I did think that they were super cute and there embarrassed faces seemed to.. I don't know... filling to me." She awkwardly responded.

"Do you think it may be a mental change, kinda like my emotions being suppressed to an extent?"

"Maybe, I am an abyssal being, and abyssal beings are known to sustain there self's off of emotions. Am I subconsciously feeding off there embarrassed emotions. It would explain why I suddenly got so clingy with talk about it more later looks like the twins are finishing up."

"Oh that was faster than I expected, they sure do cover each other's weaknesses up well."

"Yeah it reminds me of the old days. Say you too did well. So how about some refreshments to cool you too down!" At first it seemed like a question but then it did seem so much like one because he rapidly shoved his bone hand into his inventory. Sometimes that hadn't even crossed her mind.

Aura spoke first. "Oh no lord Momonga, were suppose to serve and host you." She in vain tried to politely decline his offer but that simple was not happening. Momonga had pulled out an endless pitcher of ice cold water and a few drinking classes. He handed one to each of the dark elves and then the last to Morningstar, who took it without question.

The three drinks of water we quickly down. To Morningstar it was the best water she had ever had it tasted clean unlike the water from home. That water has large amounts of chemicals to make it drinkable. To her this was yet another reason to believe this was reality. How could someone simulate drinking a glass of water, the taste, smell, the coldness of it. It sent a small shiver down her back.

"I ... figured that you would be scarier?" Mare spoke hesitantly.

"We could be if you wanted?" Was all Momonga responded with.

"Wh-a, no I like you two the way are!."Mare was once more embarrassed.

"It should be about time for the rest of the floor guardians to arrive." Morningstar casual elbowed Momonga as she spoke.

"Dose that mean Shaltear is coming too!" Aura asked her tone a bit harsher but not hostile.

"Yes she will becoming, every one but the guardians of the 4th and 8th floors. " Momonga stood up and took a few steps toward the open floor of the 6th floor coliseum. When he turned to his side he saw an oval of pure darkness appear. "Ahh I would seem am the first to arrive! Oh huh hu hu!" It was Shaltear Bloodfallen. True vampire. She arrive with parasol in hand dropped ir as is faded into nothingness and sprinted elegantly into Momonga. She jumped wrappings both arms around his neck as a lover would do, then kissed the side of his face. "Oh lord Momonga am true love!" Then proceeded to rube her cheek against him until eyeing Morningstar. Momonga was stunned unable to move. Morningstar noted his odd lack of reaction and chopped it up to him being surprised.

"Did you rewrite this one too... no, forgive me that's just how Peroroncino made her." Morningstar tapping her foot. Shaltear dropped from Momonga an noticeable bounce of her rather large chest as she took two long strides and embraced her.

The vampire shaltear is much taller than Morningstar so she had to lean in to pull her into a tight but not uncomfortable embrace. Shaltear's breast being forced into her face. Morningstar was confused as she returned the hug. Shaltear's breast felt wrong to her, the felt like..

"Fake tits!" The words filled the room, a good feat seeing as the 6th floor was massive. The words were so soft spoken, only loud enough to be heard.  
Shaltear responded with fire.

"What was that HALF PINT?! Mare surely it must be hard to deal with such a foolish sister like this all the time."

"Well I see you went through the trouble of stuffing your top and even when through the trouble of using a gate so they wouldn't shift.!" Aura snapped back quickly.

"Watch it elf you've got nothing but a boy chest!" Even quicker was Shaltear's response.

"True but am only 76 years old and I have room to develop. Besides Morningstar is also an elf!"Aura retorted. "Also were as your stuck in an undead body so you might as well get use to those bug bites you have."

"How dare you! ...I'll make..." Shaltear was interrupted.

"Oh Look more of the floor Guardians!" Morningstar comment snapping the attention of the two girls about to argue. A small group of individuals lead by Albedo arrived." And besides am not actually an elf!" This caused all the guardians to turn there heads to her.

"Your not an elf? But you have elf feral elf ears and age slowly?" Aura was confused.

"I guess that make sense after all you have seen me look the same for the last seven years and I do have the these elf ears. Although I don't actually age this is just the form I made. More so for people around me not to be effected by some of my racial abilities."

"Then wh-what are you? Lady Morningstar. " This time it was Mare.

"I am the darkness that stares back at you from the abyss of one's heart." Morningstar's reply was purposely less than helpful. She was enjoying the odd filling of fullness that radiated off of the living members of the group.

"MMMH. . ?" Cayotes a massive blue chitin vermin lord softly spoke or at lest tries to.

"Silence everyone we do not have time for this." To Morningstar surprise Momonga stepped in to rain in control of the situation. A dark aura surrounding his body.

End


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 the star of shadows

A dark aura of fear surrounded Momonga as he tapped the staff he held into the stone floor he stood on. The guardians quickly leap into position bowing down to one knee. Albedo in the front followed by the twin to her left and slightly farther back and Demiurge to the right in the same position. Pass them was Shalter on the far left and Cyotuse to the far right. As they bowed they placed a hand over ther heart and lowered there head.

Morningstar moved to just right of Momonga and tried to stand in a presentable position,like when she was forced to go to a monthly meeting.

"I am greatly pleased that you all come." Momonga voice rang out loudly to reach the group plus the butler Sebes who had arrived as he tapped his staff but remained in the distance to not interrupt.

"You're thanks are wasted on us, we have pledged our self to you and live to obey lord and lady." Albedo spoke.

"We only fear that our abilities may not meet you expectations, despite this we will strive to meet then in honor of the lost supreme beings! Our blessed creator's. This we vow."

The group behind her spoke in unison." This we vow."

"Moat excellent my guardians. I have no doubt that any of you will fulfill your duties without fail." Momonga raised his arms in dramatic fashion. Earning a smile from the crowd of guardians and an eyebrow lift from Morningstar.

"Now then the situation outside the great tomb of Nazirick is at present entirely unknown to use. What this in mind I had Sebes check the surrounding area." Momonga turned his head to Sebes who was off to the side of the group.

"Grass land, not the swamp?" The two supreme beings both responded at once.  
"Yes lord and laby the swamp is no where to be seen." Sebes steel voice was calm. "Also I could not find any building, monster's, or people within one kilometer of the area. It would seem we are completely isolated."

"Mmh has anything occured on the floors you resid on?." Momonga shifted his free hand to his face.  
All the guardians responded with various degrees of No.

"That just levels the 4th and 8th to check, I'll have Albedo check the 4th and I'll message Theon to check the 8th floor, after all he's already there." Or so Morningstar remembered leaving her NPC there.

"It shall be done." Albedo responded.

"Good thinking Morningstar although adding extra guard to Victims floor would be a good idea as well." Momomga agreed to the idea."Anyone ideas on securing the out side of Nazirick?"

A small voice spoke up." We could cover the wa-lls with dirt and grass to hide it." Mare suggested.

"YOU DARE TRY TO SULLY THE WALLS OF." Albedo screamed.

"SILENCE ALDEDO." Morningstar voice was dark far to dark for her form. "You have not given an option there for complaining is not allowed. Remember that."

"Oh, lady Morningstar, I ment no disrespect, I only could not bear the thought of sullying the walls of the great tomb of Nazirick." Her voice was shy like that of a maiden. She must admit that her voice did scare her and probably every floor guardian.  
"It's forgiven." Morningstar voice was normal again. "It's an excellent idea Mare I trust we could use som illusion magic to help conceal the area as well. Oh even some dummy hills so we dont stick out so much."

"That should pretty much cover it. Although I have one more thing to ask before I dismiss you." Momonga chimed in. "What is it that you floor guardians think of us."

Every thing was quite for a split second. Shaltear spoke first." You are the concentration of beauty Momonga and not even the rarest of gem hope to hold a candle to you. While lady Morningstar is beautiful in her own right!"

Next was Coyutuse. " YOU. ARE. A. BEING OF. TRUE . POWER. MORE . POWERFUL. THAN. ANY. FLOOR. GUARDIAN. LORD. MOMONGA. LADY. MORNINGSTAR. A. BEING. WHO. HAS. SURPASSED. ANY. LIMT. A. TRUE. DREADNOUGHT!"

Fallowing him was Aura and Mare. " A merciful being and truly compassionate lord Momonga". "Lady Morningstar as well." Mare add onto his sister statement.  
Next was demiurge.  
"A wise being who make the most of his energy, truly an indescribable being. Morningstar a being of true darkness, we all strive to please." His tounge was as silver as it could be.

Sebes was next.  
"You are merciful beings who stayed behind and did not forsake us." Everyone could tell he said what was on everyone of the floor guardians was thinking. Both Momonga and Morningstar thought at the same time. Man I understand that feeling more than you know.

Finally Albedo turn arived.  
"He who holds the highest position among the supreme beings and the man I love. While Morningstar is second highest among the supreme beings and one of the most powerful being in existence."

"I have gather sufficient information about how you feel." Then he was gone in the blink of an eye. The guardians dare not move for lady Morningstar was still in there presence.

"Right before I go to my chambers for the night I have another thing to add. Each of you have access to the 9th floor and only people approved may enter the 8th floor, I'll have the barriers removed to allow dercect access to the 9th floor."

"You would allow lowly henchmen."Demiurge started to be cut off.

"Save it Demiurge, if we thought you lowly henchmen you simply wouldn't have been created." Morningstar's words slowly began to cut in." Will chat more later, as for right now am going to bed. Nighty night!" Then she was gone in a flash.

...a few moments after Morningstar left.

It was a long moment before anyone moved, how could they the being they see as gods had blessed them with but a small fraction of their powerful presence. Some release a sigh of relief and momentum returned to the group. First Albedo stood and shaking her wings free of any dirt.

"That sure was scary sis!" Mare voice was loudish in the quiet area. Although his voice was just what was needed to start chatter.

"Yeah I thought I was gonna suffocate from the pressure. " Aura's voice was cheerful despite no because of what just happened.

"TO. THINK THERE. SO. MUCH. MORE. POWERFUL. THAN. US. IT'S. UNBELIEVABLE?" Cyuotes voice thundered.

Momonga had use his arua of despare the entire time. It was only effective due to the staff he held but he himself had no idea he had done it. Morningstar was in a similar boat although her ability true abyss had boosted Momonga by a considerable margin as well.

"So this is what absolute rulers are like?" Demiurge was in a joyous mood.

"They weren't like that when it was just us and what did Morningstar mean?" Aura chrepped in.

"Oh that's simple dear she told us what she was." Demiurge replied.

"I don't get it." This time it was Mare.

"She is literally the darkness in the hearts of people, as in she is a living embodiment of the abyss!" He was over ecstatic. "To think she is a being true darkness! Why it's simply unheard of."

"OKAY. BUT. WHAT. OF. THAT. SMALL. ELF. FORM. OF. HERS?" Cyoteus was now curious.

"Perhaps it's what she once looked like before she became an abyssal being or who knows it might just represents her age or aglessness." This time the voice was Sebes.

"Well am just glad she's here with Momonga!" Aura chimed in. "Beside it does not matter what she is, shes a supreme being and that's enough for me."

"So you were with the supreme beings before we arrived, how were they.?" Albedo added in.

"Oh uh-uh they were super nice! They gave us drinks when they thought we were thirsty." Mare voice was full of energy. "Morningstar was very hands on and affectionate with us as well." He points his fingertips together shyly.

The other floor guardians seemed to try very hard to cover up there bit of jealousy. "Yes it's wonderful, when I was alone with them Momonga acted out our feelings!" Albedo spoke to no one in particular.

"Well I'll take my lead after all I do not know where lord Momonga has gone but it is my duty to serve him." Sebes voice had slit bit of energy to it.

Albedo responded with a large speech about being ready for Momonga when he asks.  
"Shaltear are you alright, you have been down there and quite for quite a bit?" Demiurge curiosity urged him to ask Shaltear.

"It would seem my underwear went through a bit of a crisis!" Shaltear's face bleeding arousal. "There was so much for power I couldn't help myself!"

"Disgusting bitch!" Albedo voice was heavy on the ears.

"What! Don't pretend you're not thrilled from that gift they just gave us. To feel so much of there power like that." Shaltear's voice was calm after "settling down." "If something like that doesn't make you wet then you must be rancid beneath that skirt!"

"You filthy parasite!" Albedo once more enraged.

"The supreme beings made me who I am and I take pride in it. You big mouth gorilla." Shaltear's voice now holding the same rage as Albedo.

"Keep flapping those fangs, lamb prey see where it gets you!" Albedo spat back .  
"Alright Aura I'll leave this to you if things get bloody I'll intervene." Demiurge ushered the rest of the Male staff off to the side.

"It would be an interesting idea for the supreme beings to have children." Demiurge was calm an collected as he spoke.

"Uhmm?" Mare responded.

"Every great empire needs an heir." Demiurge retorted.

"WHAT. ARE . YOU. TALKING. ABOUT? IT. WE. DO. YOUR. JOB. RIGHT. SUCH. THINGS. WON'T. NEED. TO. HAPPENED." Coytuse voice boom once more.

"See it this way, if the supreme beings had a heir, we could pledge ourselves to them too!" Demiurge was overjoyed at the thought.

"OH. THAT. WOULD. BE. KINDA. NICE. NO! WONDERFUL! I. CAN. SEE. IT. SO. CLEARLY. NOW. I. WOULD. BE. UNCLE. AND. THE. HEIR. COULD. RIDE. ON. MY. SHOULDERS. " He walked off continuously spouting out ideas.

...9th floor Morningstar's room...

"Aahh that was so tiring!" Morningstar spoke through a exhale of breath."That bonie bastard just left me there with them. Why are the so fanatical about use? Oh well all I gotta do is keep up the supreme beings act." She pacesed herself in her room. A majestic roombfit for a God of some sort. Her room was no different from any other guest room in the 9th floor, well it was bigger and had all of her once pretend now very much so real stuff.

The room contained a single king size bed, several standing storage units, a massive mirror that covers an entire wall, a side bathroom with all the odds and ends. On one of the walls was Morningstar's guild emblem. Each member had one of the own in their room and throne room. Hers was a golden 12 point star with a hallowed out 8 point one and a even smaller 4 point golden star in the center. "I wonder how everyone is doing back home?" Her tone somber as she looked at her emblem one more then turned to face the mirror.

This form was so different from her old form. This was the body of a child. She st first though it was cute but now that she was stuck in it. It's gonna take some time to get use to this. A long glance revealed to her how she really looked. She has pure white skin and is a bit shorter in stature to then shallter and taller then the dark elf twins. Morningstar's hair is a soft brown color and goes just past her knees. The bangs are cut straight across, her face just above her eyes. Her eyes are a beautiful shade of gold, that it seems almost golden eyes dominate a majority of her face. She has small button like features on her face. Her ears form extra long points not unlike those of a feral elf, there is a black tattoo of what seems like a dripping design going down the top of her ears. At first glance a person could easily mistake her for a lightly starved feral elf.

She was dressed in her God teir robes. Morningstar wears a half black half red Greek style dress. The left side is red and right side is black. The neck is cut deep in the front, all the way down to her bellybutton. The dress is sleeveless but there are golden bands around her arms. Each band is connected by a dark brown leather strap and each band also has two large ruby gems in each part. Her palms have cuffed style gloves on them. Ther black and cover wrist to mid palm. She wears 10 ring on her hands.

Two large necklaces hang freely from around her neck, they reach a few inches short of her bellybutton. Both necklaces are round golden discs, only one is the guild symbol and the other her personal symbol. The lower portion of the dress reaches to her thighs. This shows off her legs and Greek style sandals. Each sandal wraps crisscross ing around her legs to a bit above her thighs. Around the ankles are golden olive branch style anklets.

"Well atlest this isn't half bad... although it kinda makes me feel like an anime character with how exotic it is. Honestly it would look better on my old body instead of this tiny one." She gave her self one more look over in the mirror. "My full figure gone in an instant!"

Morningstar fell face first into her massive bed. "AAAHHH" She screamed into the amazing soft sheets. As pushed her self into the covers of her bed as sleep started to take over.

...About 17 hours later...

A few maids had gathered at Morningstar's door off and on through out the day. Several homunculus maids had been dismissed by Momonga, although he him self was a bit worried about her sudden and long sleep. Right now was a small group of those maids had piled up at her door, once more.

With a creak in the door to Morningstar's room a blonde maid peeked in. The room was dark but the maid in question had dark vision so she could clearly see into the dark. Morningstar was slowly raising from her bed. Still tired from her long sleep but also full of energy from her sleep. A yawn escaped her mouth and the peeking maid made a tiny squeal. The maid ducked out of the crack in the door to inform the other maids."She's waking up, everyone get in order!" The maid who peeked in told the other maids.

Morningstar true to role to her side but stopped as she felt her ear bind. It didn't hurt, it was just uncomfortable. Morningstar made her way to the edge of her bed struggling to reach the floor with her feet. "Need to get a step ladder or something." Grumpily spoken. She let's out another yawn and twist her back to get it to pop."Ah I needed that!" Now in a far better mood.

Reached her door and pushed it open to only meet a group of maids. A pleasant surprise because she loved no was borderline obsessive with maids. She believed them to be justice!

"Lady Morningstar." All the maids said in unison. A tid bit creepy in a not use to it sorta way. They all bowed a deep and respectful down.

"Uh. Yes is there something I can help you with?" Morningstar was a bit uncomfortable, she always hated crowds. Even if the hall was wide there still were six maids practically on top of her.

"Oh lady Morningstar, we would like to clean your room and did not wish to wake you from your long slumber." A maid with glasses spoke. She seemed to be in charge of this group of maids.

"Oh then go ahead, don'tet me stop you from completing your task." Morningstar waved her hand and tried to slip by the group only to be stopped.

What had stopped her was not the group of maids, no it was Momonga off in the distance, opening a door. Behind him was a dark haired maid.

"Wonder what he's doing?" Morningstar thought aloud. The maids had dispursted to clean Morningstar's room so, no one heard her. She began taking steps from ther room filling fule like she had eaten. This was odd seeing as she hadn't eaten since before she came to this world. Not that she knew how long ago that was. Still ahead just choked it up to her racial abilities feeding her without a thought.

She walked her way to the room Momonga had entered with a maid. The pulled free easily and without a sound. Then a large blast of air hit her. She had opened the door to find a dark warrior with long red cloak swinging a sword causing a blast of air. The maid behind him had her long skirt flow upward fast. It fashing Morningstar with a view of the maids guarderbelt and black panties. Morningstar was sure anyone behind her got a similar view of her backside thanks to the wind.

"Mmmh, not bad!" The voice of the dark warrior was Momonga." Maybe I'll make a better one, no maybe two!"The maid was silent as she was handed the sword from before hand.

A wild thought crossed Morningstar's mind as she quietly moved into position behind the maid. Then without warning she grabbed the lower back of the maids skirt and pulled it up. "Just had to see it twice, after all it was such a nice view!"

The maid spun around fast to see who had pulled up her skirt. Her face beat red. Her spin only served to make matters worse by causing the extra fabric to flip over held section of skirt. This left her entire lower half exposed. "La-la-lady Morningstar was are you doing?" The maid who turned out to be Narberal, had a shaky voice.

Morningstar drops her skirt. "Sorry after the the wind blew up your skirt, you got embarrassed. So I couldn't help my self. I do feed off of emotions. Like the nervousness of the maids at my door or you and that nice butt of yours." She scratched the back of her head.

"Oh that's wonderful am glad that I could help. Please feel free any time to feed off of me. As a maid I am here to serve you to the best of my ability. If this is what you want then I would gladly no overjoyed to give you any amount of access to my body." Narberal at first was nervous but then she became happy far too happy.

"Well you might regret that but I'll be sure to take full advantage of you offer!" Morningstar was a bit weird out but hid it well behind a casual tone.

"Well am gonna go get some air." Momonga had been standing there awkwardly the entire time.

"Oh lord Momonga please let me guard you?" Narberal had calmed down now.

"No. I'll take Morningstar with me, so it'll be fine." Momonga responded and walked around Narberal.

"Eh." Was all Morningstar had time for. Then they were gone in a flash.

"Morningstar wanted to see my body!?" Narberal grabbed the sides of her face. The beat red had returned. "Oh the others are going to be so jealous of me!"

...close to the top of 1st floor...

The two now stood at the bottom of a large set of stone step close to the outside world. "You wanna tell me what that was about?" Momonga deadpanned. "Also you were a sleep a long time, like 17 hours kinda long."

"Well you know how you have your emotions suppressed and you dont need to eat or sleep. Well I do need to sleep and 17 hours is nothing new for me. After all I work from home as an editor and am quite successful at it. I even have a maid that comes by once a week to clean and cook a weeks worth of food for me!" She started, "As for the skirt thing... I feed off of her emotions. It's odd I thought I was full from the maids at my door. They were nervous and as I passed by I was full. Then when i saw Narberal i got more full. If that's even possible."

"So you sleep for long periods of time like that." Momonga acknowledge.

"Yep, that's true." Morningstar conformed.

"You had an actual maid. NO FAIR!" He was slightly taken back but quickly returned to normal."Maybe your stomach is like a tank with a sensor in it. You kneed so much to be full but extra can fit in. Like a car's gas tank."

"Yeah basically or atlest am pretty sure that's how it works." Morningstar shrugged to display how kinda sure she was.

"Well try not to do anything to bad with the NPC's. There are still unknown elements in there action." Momonga took long strides ushering Morningstar with him up the steps.

"You might as well carry me because am so short it's really hard to keep up with your strides." Morningstar said jokingly.

"Ha, if I have too I will!" He joked back. As they reached the top of the stairs. Three figures stood before them and off in the distance was a fourth readily approaching.

The three stood and eyed the two. Everything was quite. Then every herd a soft and quiet voice." Fucking godhand." The being present turn to face the one who spoke. "What am just saying fuck the godhand!" Morningstar spoke louder that time.

The the beings were confused."Ha ha ha, indeed fuck the godhand." Momonga let out a light chuckle but cut it short. This left the three even more confused.

The three in question were the demonlords of pride, wrath, and lust. Then the fourth figure from the distance. On Demiurge's arrival to the group he went to a kneeling position. "Lord Momonga, Lady Morningstar what are you doing here without a guard. Also I am glad to see you have awoke from your sleep lady Morningstar."

"Oh I just decided to get some fresh air and check on the Mare's progress."  
Momonga complied with Demiurge's questions.

"Dont worry too much about my sleep, Iam not going anywhere and Besides I like to take long naps like that from time to time, and yes it was a good one." Morningstar prectaly regurgitated her sentence. This left no room for complaints from Demiurge.

"Ahh but I must insist that the two of you have a gardian on the surface. Please humor my selfish request!" Demiurge was all but begging.

"Fine we shall allow you and you alone to accompany us!" Momonga took charge of the situation once more. Morningstar had noticed he was more direct ever since coming here. She also noticed he didn't like the constant in your space-ieness of the NPC's , not that she minded them she actually kinda liked it but that might be just because she could feed when they were near. Perhaps it's effecting her personal more than she would like to think about it.

Momonga marched off pulling an item from his inventory and placing it on his self. Then he just floated off the ground.

Morningstar thought to her self. Alright flying you can do this. You can cast or something else live wings of darkness. Yeah go with that show off a bit have fun.

Eight balls of blackness started to from on her back. Her clothes being God teir change to fit her shifting form. From the black balls wings began to sprout. Each wing a epic 10 foot long and each feather looked like a clear black wax. As if it was second nature her wings pushed her off the ground at whirlwind speeds. Off to her side Demiurge had morphed into a frog like form and sprouted wings like she had.

Now the tree were hundreds of feet in the air. The air was clean although it was dark all three could see clearly.

"It really is a sight to behold. Each star is like a gem." Momonga held wonder in his voice .  
"An entire box a jewels, it's like nothing else matters." Like Momonga, Morningstar had also be awestruck by the view. She had never been impressed with blueplanets star sky on the 6th floor. Even now that every thing was real the stars there were still fake. But here on the other hand, these were real stars. The night was completely free of the harsh smog of there old world.

"I believe the stars of the world are your to have." Demiurge clearly recognized that the two were enjoying the stary night.

"To be adorned by the guild!" Momonga voice was deathly quiet. " After all what use is treasure of if not to share it with your friends?" It was at that moment he probably should have regretted bring Demiurge. For he had his own interpretation of there words.

From the corner of Momongas eye he saw mare hard at work. His shift caused the others to shift as well to see what he was looking at. "Mmh he's using a mix of skills and abilities to boost his results." "Man seeing him hard at work like that makes me wanna reword his efforts." Morningstar spoke what Momonga was thinking." But what to reword him?"

"Am sure just speaking to him would be enough." Demiurge tried to assist.

The three drop to Mare location. Mare stopped to see the three who had came to him.

"Lord Momonga lady Morningstar?" He was shocked. "I-I haven't made any a m-mistakes, have i?" "No no Mare we just want to reward you for your efforts!" Morningstar stepped forward as her wings dissolved from existence. She pulled Mare into a sort of head lock fashion so he was stuck between her chest and arm.

Mare was now extremely nervous and shook a bit at the physical contact. "But! It's my duty and h-honor to serve you two. I-I would never ask for a re-rewared!"

Momonga opened his hand an in a flash of green flame a golden ring with a large gem form. "I want you to have this Mare."

"A rin-gg of Ainz Ooal Gown, but only the supreme beings have these!" Mare was still nervous.  
"Well you're not wrong but think of it like this. It will allow you to teleport around the floors a Nazirick making it easier for you to fulfill your work as an area guardian!"

Mare now convened placed the ring on his finger. It sized it's self to fit his tiny hand. which he admired in a feminine matter.

No far! Morningstar thought to herself. It was she would had the idea to give him a reward and Momonga stole it out from under her! She needed to top it some how. She tilted her head to get past Mare's ears and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Besure to keep up the good work for us, Mare." She held onto him for a bit longer because as soon as she had connected her lips to his cheek, she felt him lock up. This lasted a few moments then he regained his ability to stand on his one.

"Mor-Morningstar what was that?" Mare asked because everyone present was stunned.

"Just showing my gratitude for your outstanding work, you really came through for us yesterday. I mean it you came up with a brilliant idea right on the spot and you wasted no time putting it into action. If that's not deserving of praise then I don't know what is. " Morningstar prest Mare closer to him. "So any more questions?"

"Um why are you in armor Momonga?" Mare was starting to get comfortable in Morningstar grasp.  
Momonga was quite for a moment.

"That's simple Mare." A single black feather fell from above. "It's so he would not distract anyone from there job. Sure the servants would stop and praise him and his greatness." It was Albedo. For a split second Morningstar could have sworn she say Momongas eyes dim.

Albedo eyed the group, her vision stopping on Mare still in Morningstar grasp and a slight growl at the ring on Mare's finger. "Mare dear how are you?" Her voice was pleasant enough but hide a growl.

"Oh lord Momonga gave me this ring!" He rubbed the guild ring on his ring finger.

"Is that so!" Albedo was definitely pissed at that, but Momonga earned it by stealing her idea.

"And lady Morningstar gave me a kiss on the cheek for doing such a good job!" Mare was just spotting out the current events but now Morningstar felt abit embarrassed.

"Oh I got you one too!" Momonga jumped in not giving Albedo a chance to respond. He did the same jester as with Mare and handed Albedo a ring ad well. "I'll prepare one for you Demiurge next time." Then in a flash he was gone.

"So I'll just leave you all to your tasks! Morningstar release Mare and stepped around the group. "If you have need of me I'll be taking a bath then in my room sleeping. Don't be afraid to wake me if need be." Then she turned and took a step and was gone mid stride.

The three that remained were Demiurge, and madly giggling Albedo, and Mare. "There truly magnificent beings. To think she is openly affectionate and for Momonga to give the two of you guild rings!" Not wanting to admit he was a bit jealous of the two. "Were practically so close to an heir!"

... Outside of Morningstar room..

Man I just kissed a kid, well hes actually 76 years old so he got me by 50 years, but that's just cutting hairs. Why do I get so carried away. Man I bet bukubukuchagema would have done the same thing! Well dose she count as there mom? Is that how this works? Screw it, it's been done and there's no going back now.

The entire time Morningstar was internal monologueing she had been stand in front of her door. She reached for the door handle and hopfuly a change in thought.

Her thought was. If I undress to take a bath will I be in the ingame underwear instead of naked. I know 18+ actions can happen now. Thanks to Momonga groping and the whole skirt lifting thing, but Narberal had underwear on.

She, now in her room looking into her wall mirror, looked down at her chest, or lack there of. From what she could see it dosen't look like she was a bra on. It didn't feel like it etheir. She grabbed the fabric of her dress top and pulled it apart.

"Yep those are breast. Pure naked breast." She spoke to no one but her self. Feels like I have underwear on. She lifted up the skirt of her dress. Underwear. Black and red horizontal strips. "Don't remember buying these in an in game shop. Must have come with the outfit. Meh."

"Okay now for the real test!" Morningstar pulled off her clothes as fast as she could. Now she was naked in her room. "Man now I feel like a fool. I really need to remember everything is real now." End 


	3. Chapter 3

Chp 3 the star of shadows

Morningstar was currently laying her head in the lap of Lupusregina. A member of the Pleiades six sisters. She a maid with golden eyes, tan skin and long red hair. The maid idoly ran her fingers through Morningstar's hair, enjoying the closeness to a supreme being.

The two were not alone in the room( Momonga study). Momonga study being a large oval shaped room with many furnishings. Like the noble style couch the Lupus and Morningstar were on. A large desk full of papers, many standing cabinets and a really extravagant carpet.

In the center of the room was Momonga! A giant skeletal lich in pitch black robes. There are large bone shoulder guards, each with a single massive ruby gem in them.

Next to him was Sebas. An aged man with sharp looks and even sharper eyes. His hair cut short with small bang to curl to some what frame his face. Of course there's also his neatly trimmed beard. All of his hair is a pure snow white.

Momonga was attempting to learn the proper way to use the mirror of remote viewing with Sebas's help. A task Morningstar knew she should be learning as well but was afraid to look like a fool in front of others to actually try in the company of others.

"Now if I do this. Then I should go over here." Momonga mumbled to himself as he successfully figured out how to properly use his mirror of remote viewing.

"Very good lord Momonga." Sebas gave Momonga a strudy clap with his hand.

"Yes very good lord Momonga!" Lupus responce a far more upbeat and chipper.

"Yep, I figured it would take you long, you've always been quick to pick up magic." Morningstar tone was a bit teasing.

"Oh thanks, everybody." Momonga acknowledge everyone in the room.  
"No. Thinks necessary! I was made to be your personal butler. Helping you anyway feels me with joy, no matter how tedious the task might seem." Sebas's serious tone almost made the last bit seem a bit forced but that was how he was.

"What's going on here, some sort of festable?" Momonga questioned.

A quick view into the mirror showed horses and armed men washing through the town. The men on horses were attacking the villagers of the small town. The view closed onto a man trying to shoulder one of the armed men as two young girls ran away.

"What are your orders lord Momonga?" Sebas spoke up for a decisive moment.

"I don't see how this effects Nazirick, we shouldn't intervene and cause extra trouble." Momonga was unshaken by what he saw.

Morningstar felt a ping of guilt but it was only for a moment. In the past she would have been terrified by the turn of events but now it seemed trivial. So some humans died, not like knew them or even felt kin ship to her old race. No the thing that cause her guilt was something else. Even as an abyssal being seeing children attacked bothered her. Did it not bother Momonga? She was going to have a chat with Momonga about it.

"Sebas I've decided to change my mind. Helping people is simple the right thing to do." Momonga had a sudden change of heart.

Sebas seemed visibly pleased by this turn of events. Lupus on the other hand seemed confused. Do to this confusion she had stopped shifting her hand through Morningstar's hair. This was also what caused Morningstar to take notice her confusion.

"Lupus go have Albedo join us at the village." Morningstar lifted from her resting place, lupus soft lap. Then flipped to a possion on her knees to be eye level with the maid. "But first." Morningstar grabbed the sides of lupus'd face and kissed her left and right check. Lupus then proceeded to wonder off in a daze to complete her assignment.

"Sebas have Demiurge max out or security level and have a group who specializes in stealth or invisibility surround in villages. Just in case there needed." Momonga patted Sebas on the shoulder and with his off hand flung open a portal.

"Come Morningstar." He turned to push through the gate of darkness he had opened.

Outside area of Carne village

Enri Emmot was terrified as she ran pulling her little sister Nemu with her. She held an iron grasp on her sister's forearm, so tight it was actually hurting her. Although the two sisters had much bigger problems. Armed knights were attacking the villagers. She and her sister had watched as the armed men killed there mother and there father order them to run.

A tremendous amount of pain crossed her back causing her to stumble forward onto the ground. In her fall she pulled her younger sister close, tears poured from there eyes. Nemu was pulled out of sight of the armed men. Clutched tightly beneath her. She forced her eyes shut and readied for pain. This was all she could do to try to keep her sister safe. Hopefully after her they'd forget about Nemu and she'd be safe.

"Grasp heart!" A deep voice rang out from somewhere in front of her.

"Awwgghhh!" A voice of pain from behind. This cause her to look up against her better judgment.

What she saw shocked her and her sister to the core. The once clear path had been filled with a pitch black oval. It radiated darkness and unworldly power. Although that's not what shocked the two sisters the most! Out stretching from the darkness before them was a elder lich. He was coated in black robes with large amount of gold and purple highlights.

"What kinda of a man can kill women and children so easily but is a afraid to face me?" The skeletons voice was deep and powerful. The air around him seemed to bow down before him.

To his side another figure appeared. A small girl with long elven ears and brown hair. She had black tattoos in her ears and wore a mix of red and black.

"You want to kill children! Do you? Well here. TRY ME!" The girls voice was harsh and anger. "Mana burst!" A wave of blue and white energy that resembled water from the ocean sprayed widely from a ornate wand.[ The wand is made of pure silver twisted together. A sliver shell like frame of a ball sits at the business end of the wand. That point glows a soft blue light. The other end has a wooded Burch Handel capped with a blue gem stone.(wand of true wisdom)]

"Dead on a single 3rd teir spell." The skeleton spoke first.

"Truely pathetic." The girls voice was no long harsh so she sound very soft. Almost if her voice might break if it even tried to do anything. Despite that it shared the same space as the skeletons as if it was a natural thing.

"Mmh I know! let's make a death knight to help out. Create undead." The skeleton voice doomed again.

A black viscose liquid covered the first armored corpse. The liquid rapidly grew in size till it coverd the entire body, were it than began to stand up. The body started to stretch and pull in different directions until it's shape was unrecognizable to anyone present.

Now there, stood a massive undead figure in plate armor holding a massive weapon. The weapon being a flamberge and in his off hand a great shield of some sort.

"That's different than before!" The girl in red and black sounded surprised.

"Kill the knights in that armor." The skeleton ordered the death knight. The knight with zero hesitation ran off to complete its order task.

"Ha, you'r defensive monster ran off!" The girl said teasingly.

A third figure appeared from the dark portal. This one was a tall woman cover head to toe in black armor wielding a massive axe.

"I am sorry it took me so long to come! Lord Mamonga, Lady Morningstar." She said. "I had a bit of trouble with my armor. Now what do you want me to do with these lower life forms?"

"Easy Albedo." The skeleton said." You are injured drink this." The undead handed the girl a small red vile.

"Ah it's blood." Nemu cried.

"I'll drink it just don't hurt my sister." Neri shake voice responded.

"YOU IN GREATFULL LITT..." The women in armor screamed.

"Easy! Albedo." The girl in red and black spoke.

"Am sorry" she replied.

"This is a magical potion to heal you. You've heard of magic before?" The skeleton spoke in authoritative tone.

"Yes, I've a friend who is a pharmacist who also practices magic." Enri responded with i tiny bit more confidence.

"Well were magic casters as well." The girl waved her hand in a ball of magic surrounded the two girls. "That should keep you safe.

"Also take these." The skeleton tossed two small horns to the elder girl. "Of you blow them a group of goblins will come to your aid."

The group of three turned to continue walking to the village.

"Um.." it was the elder girl." May I ask our saviors name?"

There was a noticeable pause in the trio of people.

"It would you well to remember my name. My name is Ainz Ooal Gown!" The skeleton voice carried an immense pride.

"I am Morningstar Ooal Gown." Morningstar response came as she turn around in a complete circle. As she completed the motion he placed a hand on temple and sent a message spell. 'Will talk about this later.' A message directed to Momonga now Ainz Ooal Gown.

A response was quick to fallow. 'Sure I'll explain it later also I wanted to ask you about what you've been doing with the maids.'

In the village of Carne The survivors of the villagers were hiding in fear. Not of the armored men who were attacking them a few moments ago but of a new threat. A massive and hideous undead had arrived and started a rampage. The hulking death knight was attacking the armored men. Even if it was just going to attack the armored men, the villagers were still afraid that the monster would turn to them next.

"Oh gods sa..." A armored man was decapitated. His blood sprayed the ground red and the death knight enjoyed every bit of it.

The monster slammed his shield sideways killing two men on contact and a third with a simple swing of his blade. The monster took two massive steps forward and pinned a knight between his blade and the ground.

The man cried out. "I'll pay, any amount! Save me!" The death knight stabbed him repeatedly into the ground. Death slowly and painful found its way to the impaled man.

"Ahh, extremely well done death knight! You have served me well, so you may stop."

The voice was from one of the three figures that just appeared above the armored men. One large man with a small girl on his shoulder and the other a tall women in full play armor. All three had there face covered in a mask of some sort. The man a red mask depicting a wicked smile. A woman in closed helm. Then the small child with a mask shaped like golden lion. That lion mask had a mane of red and black hair around it. (AN: to hide her elf like ears.)

"I am Ainz Ooal Gown and it is a pleasure to meet all of you!" The group landed in front of the armored men and the large male figure stepped forward jestering outwards with his arms. This caused all the armed men to freaze in place out of fear.

"I think we should skip the pleasantries an kill them , after all they were murdering children." This voice was came from the girl atop his massive shoulders.

"Now, now let's not be to hastie!" The man known as Ainz placed his large hand on her leg to attempt to sooth her. This action cause a slight reaction from the woman beside him. "No more harm will come to you now so don't worry about my death knight. Tell your supper... I mean owner my kindness because next time I will bring death to you country!" He once more jestered outwards with his hands.

This caused Morningstar to grab onto his shoulder for abit more support, do to the fly spell they were using not actully beging casted on her. This was why she was on his massive shoulders. A small growl could be herd from the woman in full plate.

"Now begone! You brainless tools!" Morningstar shouted causing the armored men to flee.

"Pardon me sir! Why did you come here and help us?" An old man in a red cap took a step away from the group of people hiding behind him.

This man must be in charge of the village. Morningstar took a mental note of him. Even if she's not the most observant woman. Even she know how to spot a higher order of command or in this case villagers.

"I simply wouldn't stand by and watch as innocent people be killed!" Ainz's voice boomed.

"Besides helping people in need is simple the obvious thing to do." The girl on his shoulder spoke.

The village chief eyed the three new comers than his eyes glanced to the massive death knight who had moved to a position behind the group of three. He swallowed hard both unsure and terrified at the same time.

"Be at ease this village is under my protection, so no need to be scared." He took several steps forward but that seemed like jumps to the villagers due to how large the man was.

Morningstar seeing the hesitation of the villagers and feelings it as well. Feed off of the negative emotions they produced by it was not the same as when the maids felt anxious or embarrassed. No this left her wanting more. But before she decided to feed more she put a stop to it." Of course this service is not free. Being compsateted for our efforts would be greatly appreciated." The harsh voice was now soft like the clouds them self's.

The faces of the villagers changed to smiles for a brief moment. They believed that they would be safe now.

Ainz casted a message spell to Morningstar. 'Probably gonna have to use a memory alter spell on those two from earlier.'

'Yeah good idea, and even better idea to go ahead and mask our faces!' Came an instant reply.

Ainz and the village chief entered into the chief's home. He was going to give Ainz payment for saving the village. Ainz was going to try and get some extra information out of the man about the area and its surroundings.

No body said a thing as the woman in full plate armor and the girl in red and black didn't follow. To the villagers the woman in full plate was simple going on patrol and no one expected the girl to go in. After all she looked like a child to them.

"Albedo you don't like humans. Do you?" Morningstar asked.

"What's there to like lady Morningstar? There vile insects who should be grateful that the supreme beings have even graced them with their presence. Let alone save them!." Albedo ranted out words.

Morningstar felt mentally exhausted from her rant. She felt Albedo would be hard to deal with. " I suppose that's how all beings are then, not just humans."

This caused Albedo a bit of confusion." Uh, yeah I guess no race could ever hold a candle to a supreme being! But if you don't mind me asking! Why did lord Ainz and you want to save the human villagers? Also why would lord Ainz change his name?"

Morningstar scratched the back of her head. Why did he change his name or even up and decide to save the villagers out of the blue." Well he.. he changed his name to.. to spread word of the guild! Obviously if we are here then there is the chance that others will be here to. So making the name known will make it easier for them to find us." Morningstar felt very smug about pulling that out of her ass. She would have to check with Ainz to make sure she was correct. She practically lied to Albedo and it didn't sit right with her.

"As for the villagers. Well I don't like the idea of children dieing." Morningstar tone was now sad.

Albedo picked up that change as soon as it happened. "You truly are a kind being Lady Morningstar, but why are you so sad?"

Morningstar grabbed Albedo's hand and pulled her to the edge of the village. "It's a personal thing. From along time ago."

Albedo placed Morningstar's hand in her hands. "Please lady Morningstar you can confide anything in me. I am always going to be there to support the supreme beings and that includes you."

"Fine." Morningstar voice was flat and to the point. "Along time ago I was married to a man and we had a child together. I was far too young to really know what I was doing and far too weak."

"You say that you were, and had, as in you no longer have? I didn't even realize a supreme being could be weak! Please tell me more." Albdeo dropped to one knee dropped her hands and wrapped her arms around Morningstar. it was a touching guesture and a bold move to wrap herself around a supreme being.

Although Albedo plate armor was uncomfortable being pressed into Morningstar, she allowed it to continue. "That was a long time ago, you see ... they were... killed. They were killed and simple too weak to return to life." Morningstar pushed her face into Albedo's shoulder. Now returning her hug in sad maner. "But I survived and vowed to become strong and it's what set me on the path of joining the guild. It's also lead to the creation of Theon Proxy."

"The one who was tasked with keeping Victim safe? But why?" Albedo heart deeply felt sorrow for lady Morningstar. To simple have lost the things she held most precious to her.

"That was a long time ago. Another me, one who was tall and full figured and could turn the eye of any person. Another weaker being. I'll admit I do miss that other me from time to time but as I am now. Am probably the strongest being in the new world." Morningstar could feel the sorrow overflowing from Albedo but refused to allow her body to feed off of it.

"Oh lady Morningstar, so you came to aid these insects because you know the lost of a child. You and lord Ainz's compassion knows no bound!" Fron her voice it was obvious she was crying behind her helmet.

"Well Ainz is probably done now, so we should get back." Morningstar was not stranger to physical affection. She was spending alot of time in the new word with the maids and was getting use to the softness of the maids. Although Albedo's armor sure was an odd feeling on her skin and her grip was a whole nother story. Any harder and Albedo would probably pop her like a grape! "Alright you can let go now."

"A thousand apologize lady Morningstar." Albedo release her from her grape popping grip and shot to her feet.

There peacefully stroll back to the chiefs home was interrupted by a villager. It would seem in there time away a lot had happened. Ainz had gotten information, a mass funeral had occurred and now a villager was telling the chief that more armed men had been spotted!

"Uh what could it be now!" Morningstar let out in a annoyed huff.

"Oh there you two are." Ainz wave the two over. "Have your people gather in the storage area and we will handle the rest." He practically ordered the village chief.

"Okay am on it." The chief ran off ordering people.

The three stood there for a moment. They watched with keen eyes as a small band of armed men on horse back kicked up dust toward the village. These men were all in a different uniforms but they were close enough in appearance to form a sort of uniform. The only man that stood out was leading the charge. His seemed to be that of a proper warrior.

It wasn't long before the group reached there position and the village chief returned. The chief took up position in front of the group. Where he was promptly greeted by the leading warriors.

"I am captain of the royal select! Gazef Stronoff." He announced himself to the group of strangers.

End Hello and welcome to the end of the chapter! If your this far in and reading this am greatful to you! You absolute mad lad. Anyway the important stuff these updates are gonna be a bit spaced out, am think one a month or every three weeks. this is because am absolute shit at spelling (because am sure youve already noticed that) and if i try to correcte my own writing right after i've writen it my brains all you already know what your trying to say so it's all good. But it's not! you good reader have to put with that crap and i feel bad about doing it to you. So that it.  
Bye you aboslute MAD LAD. 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 rewrite (An because am a complete fool who evidently erases hours of hard work with the mis press of a screen.) #long may my stupidity live.

A star of shadows

Gazofs strong eyes were practically the best of any warrior, honed through countless battles and trials. Today they screamed at him, no begged for him not to make any sudden moves. This was because as he was eyeing the small group of individuals his eyes meet another pair. These eyes belonged to what appeared to be a young girl, judging by her hight alone he'd say she was about ten to eleven-ish.

The young girl was in an oddly open red and black dress and had an ornate mask shaped like a lion's head. It's also has a red and black mane that reaches all the way as round her head. Her eyes shined through the angry eyes of her mask. They were large golden eyes but the gave off an almost malevolent sense. Enough for a man who knew life and death to seriously reconsider his life, had he ever slighted this girl.

The other two odd figures were equally as terrifying but lacked the disturbingness of being children. No these two were a tall women in full plated armor that Gazof figured was made specifically for her. The other a large caster of some sort. This caster had these impossible large bone pauldrons a single massive ruby in each one. The caster wore a mask with a wicked grin on it.

"You there!" Gazof point to simple looking man. "Are you the village chief?"

"Oh captain of the royal select. Yes I am the cheif of this village." The village chief voice was concerned yet respectable.

"Who are these individuals? They do not appear to be villagers." Gazof eyes never left the three individuals as he spoke to the cheif.

"Ahh. They are..." the chief started.

"No need I am Ainz Ooal Gown and those two are Morningstar and Albedo." He point to each one as he names them. "I am a hermit of sorts and don't get out very often and these two are my companions."

"I see." Gazof not for a moment buying it. " I have come to put a stop the raids that have been happening to the outskirts of the kingdom."

"Then you are too late, these individuals appear and drove away our attackers." The chief interjected.

Gazof processed to dismount from his horse. "You have my deepest gratitude. " He bows his head in thanks.

"CAPTAIN THERE ARE MAGES SUROUNDING THE VILLAGE!" A unknown man from Gazofs band of men approached form behind him.

"What! Damn Slane Theocracy!" Gazof for the first time takes his eyes of the three individuals.

"Dose this place hold anysort of value or importantance?" Ainz asks, his question directed to Gazof.

"If there not here for your group then I suppose that there here for me." The answer was really more to himself then a responce to Ainz.

"Well aren't you the popular one!" Morningstar soft voice, teased.

"Sir Gown... no Lord Gown I would like to purchase your service." Gazof voice left no room for negotiation. "Name your price. i will see you have it."

"Sorry but I will decline you offer." Ainz shot back mater o factly.

"Then I'll have to draft you then." Gazof narrowed his eyes.

"You could most certainly try." Ainz figure and voice loomed over Gazof. " Perhaps Morningstar would be more willing to aid you."

"I could never ask that of a child." Gazof is taken back by the suggestion.

"What's the matter afraid of a little girl." Morningstar tilted her head in a manner that would have been cute, if she did not have a lion mask on.

"No it's not that. My pride as a soldier and as a defender of my people simple won't allow it. My apologies lady Morningstar." He bows his head.

"Well there here for you. So off you go. Chop, chop!" Morningstar soft voice was noticeable annoyed by the comment.

"Before you go take this." Ainz's pulled a small wooden figure not to dis similar to a nesting doll from his sleeve. "Am sure it will bring you luck."

"A gift?" Gazof eyes it for a moment then places it in a pouch on his hip. "Ainz please protect this village from harm one more time. Am going to try and draw them off, so please evacuate the village." Gazof turns on his heel and mounts his horse.

"Where is he going?" The village cheif asks.

"To draw off the enemy." Morningstar answered.

"Let's not waist time. Gather the villagers and put them in the storehouse."

...(one epic battle that got deleted on mistake later)...

"What the! Who are you." Nigun Grid Luin voice was as off putting as is scared face. "Oh so this is the man from the village. Pathetic."

"My your quite rude. Aren't you?" Ainz voice boomed in a sarcastic way. "Anyways I happen to have some sort of working relation with that village in the distance. Kindly desist you actions."

"Oh so you came to beg for there life have you." Nigun sneered at the group. "Bring a women and child won't help your cause. Honestly what a let down."

"I'll ask you one time offer up your pitiable life without resistance and I'll make sure your death painless." Ainz lifted both hand in a mocking jester.

"Ahahahah angels kill him." Nigun voiced echoed through out the field as a two of Ark angel flames rush into combat with Ainz.

"Mmh a summon from yggdrasil. Ark Angel Flames at that." Morningstar watch as Ainz opened armed and all was impaled by two angels.

"AHH all that bluffing and for what." Nigun practically laughed.

"Indeed they are. I wonder how can they summon Angel's from yggdrasil." Ainz proceeded to grab the two angels by there necks and drive them into the ground. This caused a massive blowback of dust.

"What the! Impossible!"

"Monster!"

"Such power!"

"Stop playing around send more angels to kill them!" Nigun screamed at the top of his lungs. His crew of mages all of there angels to rush forward and attack. A swarm of forty all rushed in unison.

"My turn!" Morningstar step forward. "Angels submit."

As if the angels were summoned to walk in a parade each landed in front of the young girl. "As neatly as I had hoped for too." The angels formed four rows of ten each. "Now disappear." Each angel systematically began to break down into particles of yellow light.

"Grrr." The girl must have a talent that let's her control summons, but surely that has to be the extent of her ability. It's crazy to think she could do that again. "That didn't do enough for you then take this! Princapality of OBSERVATION!"

A divine angel of white and golden in squared off armor burst forward at full speed. With in seconds it's reached it's intended targets. A mighty over head swing of its giant mase flys at it opponent. With a mighty crashing sound the weapon makes contact against girl still in front of individuals.

Although the angel struck with its mase the girl was find. Morningstar had simply kicked high to catch the mase mid drop. This caused a shock wave of dust to spray out from around the two. The form of the two entangled stayed there for a moment. Both side surprised at the events that had transpired. "Ainz might be fine with taking blows but I'll pass. So how about you die now. Abyss grasp."

The shadows below the two began to twist and wave back and forth. Then it pulled up from the ground into a twisting mass of about a hundred show tendrils. Each tendril has a transparent body with glowing red light at the tip. The mass also gives off a thick black smoke making it harder to see in the evening sunlight.

Jetting forward the tendrils wrapped around the angel pulling it into the shadows they came from. The angel struggles to free itself but to no avail. Effortlessly the shadows drag the angel into the shadows and the angel tries one last futile time grasping with it open hand. Then it was gone without a trace.

Nigun stare at the sight mouth agape. His mages panicked and started firing off spells. Several dozen of spell all between tier one and tier three. Ultimately apon seeing how utterly useless there efforts were a single mage fired off a pebble from a sling.

Ttthhhkkk. Fallowed by a whizzing sound then a wet splatter sound. The pebble had been redirected at its former slinger. All the mages stood mouth agape behind there mask. Only Nigun spoke up.

"What just happened?" His mouth still open, shock and horror filled his very being.

"Albedo, there was no need for that! Nothing like that could have come close to harming me." Ainz turned his form to Albedo. Taking his attention with him as if to say they were not worth of his attention.

"BUT MY BELOVED LORD AINZ! How could I allow these insects who don't reach even my standards." Albedo screamed clawing at her armor and horns.

"Very cute." Morningstar spoke to herself. The sight of Albedo over reacting like a school girl amused her.

"Easy there Albedo, these people could never reach your standards even in a thousand years." Aiz tried his best to calm her down.

"My apologies, lord Ainz." Albedo returned to her stony demeanor.

"To think you fools forced my hand. I'll admit your group is very powerful but to too late for you!" Nigun gross voice drew the attention of the three, who had stopped paying attention to him. Then lifted a large blue sealing cystal.

"Albedo." Was Ainz's only response.

"Understood." Was her return.

"Behold Dominion Authority! The strongest angel there is, a being so powerful it killed the evil gods in a single attack!" A graceful and giant figure expanded outwards from the small blue crystal in Nigun hand. It was about twenty feet tall and ten feet wide. It was claded in pure white armor that ran into long pointed segments. Below it's armor ran a long skirt that covered its waist and feet. It held in both hands a long golden mace.

"hahhahahahahahah... dom..dommini... ion... auth...or...ity... hahahahah!" Morningstar bursted out in a fit of uncontrollable giggles. She dropped down to the ground holding her sides laughing so bad it actually felt like she was dying. "You're so stupid. Hahahahah hahahah."

"Dominion Authority kill that little brat right now." As Nigun orders the angel reaches to the sky mace in hands. Then the mace brakes apart into large golden chunks and floats into the sky above. Clouds part and although it is mostly night a ray of pure white light descends apon Morningstar still laughing form.

"I really needed that. Alright enough playing around." Morningstar stopped laughing but was still laying on the ground." Alright let me show you what a real angel looks like. Albedo."

In a flash the woman in full plate was at the young girl laying in the grass. Then with a gentle lift picked her up and held her. She sat snugly on the forearms of the woman in full plate.  
"ASTRAL SUMMON DIVINE CRUSADER!"  
A blinding streak of golden light forms in the sky several feet in front of Morningstar. The flash out of existence leavening a magnificent angelic being in it's place. The Divine Crusader is a massive twenty five foot tall suit of hallow armor. The suite is spuared off at every possible point with a massive grated chest plate. Overflowing from it are thousands of golden wings. While a simple amber skirt drapes down from the top of it to cover its legs.

On each shoulder sits a large silver egal. Then down the squared arms are divine iconography of an angel battling a demon. Each hand is covered in a golden gauntlet were each finger is shaped like a bladed eagle claw.

It's cloak is nothing more than a mass of wings twisting together in a giant endless mass. Thousand of wing each one golden with an amber tip.

Above that is a halo of golden wings that rotate without a head!

"DIVINE CRUSADER EXECUTE THAT PICE OF SHIT!" With a violent motion an eagle clawed hand grabbed around the throat of the enemy angel. Forces it to the ground. Then a heavy stomp pinning it to the ground. The Divine Crusader raises it's hands to the sky and a mighty scythe of pure golden energy forms. Then not even with a ounce of effort the bottom of the scythe is place atop the head of the angel.

Crack. Dirt and dust fly through the air in a massive explosion. Then as the dust cleared inky the Divine Crusader stood in a deep crater.

"No! No! ... please gods why is this happen..." Nigun voice cried out but was stopped by a disturbing image of the sky cracking apart? Like glass the the dwindling remnant of the daylight breaks away into night. "What was that?"

"Probably your gods wondering why they let you even exist." Morningstar voice was like a monster feeding off the fear of it's hapless prey. As she causally inspects her finger nail.

"Or maybe some sort of observation spell." Ainz chimed in.

"My country was watching me?"Nigun cried out. "Please spare my life, the others are useless. I beg of you sir no LORD!"

"What was it you said to Gazof? Submitted your miserable life and just die like a good dog."

... 9th floor of Nazarick ...

Ainz and Morningstar stood in the hallway to Ainz's office.

"Now about what happening between you and the maids.?" Ainz eyed Morningstar or atlest would had he eyes. It was more so his flames narrowing to a focused point.

"Yeah... So I actually need to eat and I eat excessive amounts of emotions. Each emotions has a specific taste and smell to it. Also some emotions are more filling than others. By teasing the maids I get certian strong emotion. Like fear tastes bad and smells bad but its really filling while nervousnes and embaressed emtions taste and smell great but it's like eating candy. good but it's not enough." Morningstar causally explaining her somewhat inappropriate behavior with the maids." I get tired too, unlike you, though. Being undead and all."

"Mmh I see, so that's why you have been so physical with the maids as of late. I've known you for years now and I knew you enjoyed being with the NPC's do to you'r social anxiety.' Ainz vocalised his understanding of the situation." just try not to go to far with the NPC's, there lik..." Ainz had to stop himself from saying like children of there friends. He knew how she had lost her family in the past and recognized it as a rough topic to speak about around her. She also had a tendency to get overly emotional and noticalbe less rational. "All so precious to me."

"Whoa whoa, all the maids are fine with me feeding off the emotions. All the ones I feed off I made absolutely sure there were no negative side effects of my feeding." Morningstar's voice was a bit stressed. How could Ainz have a problem with her feeding, she needed it to live. "Besides you."

"I what? Morningstar." Ainz speaks fast.

"Well a lot of things! You bone head!" Morningstar voice was now held a sad tone. "It's only been a few day and I see how much you've changed. You aren't as nice as you once were. This lack of emotions has had a negative effect on you. I watched you just shrug off a bunch of people dying. Yeah you changed your mind but the old you would have tried to help." A few tears form at the corner of her eyes and fall down her cheeks.

"That's right I did change and I cant say I felt anything about those humans but your still my precious friend." Ainz drops to one knee and brings a bone finger across her check to wipe a tear. he felt his emotions surge strongly before they rapidy surpressed them selfs. She crying and he needed to put a stop to that immediately. "Even now as a undead you and the others all still mean the world to me. So don't cry. I promise I'll never abandon you or the NPC's."

"You." ..sniff ..sniff "You promise!" Morningstar voice crackled lightly.

"Promise, now why don't you go relax, take a bath or what not." Momonga his bone hand on her shoulder from the check he had wipped clear of er tears. The way one dose to comfort another person. "You really earned it today."

"Yeah a bath sounds nice." Moringstars voice was weak but no loner crackled.

End

*STAT BLOCK FOR ALL YOUR LEVELING NEEDS*(AN. I absolutely love seeing these things.)

Name Morningstar (-200 karma)  
Real name Hitomi Sakura (age 26)  
Gender female Title The 6th dreadnought Race lvl Abyssal being 10 Abyssal lord 5 Abyssal empress 5 Class lvl Summoner 15 Master summoner 10 Astral summoner 5 Witch 15 Witch queen 5 (max of 10)  
Dreadnought 5 Etc. 25 End 


	5. Chapter 5

au ch 5

... 9th floor bathhouse (nazarick)...

Morningstar ways laying in a large free standing bathtub full of pink tinted soap bubbles. The tub stood on six golden legs, three per side. Attached to the side of the tub was a folding counter, that was currently in use. On that counter was a change of night clothes, a towel and various bathing supplies.

On her way to bath Morningstar was stopped by two maids. These maids were known as Twilight and Dusk. Two of the non-homunculus maids that were created to work in the ninth floor.

Twilight being a arcane elemental in the appearance of slender woman of slightly above average height and a bit larger than b-cup. Her skin is pitch black with glowing white grooves in her skin. These glowing grooves form circular patterns that have a extra two lines that run long ways through them. This gives her a nice amount of contrast. Her hair is actually the same glowing arcane energy as on her skin. It flares up as if it was and eternal white flame atop her fire like hair reaches about four inches from her head. Her eyebrow are the same way. Long flowing streams of white energy that hang off her face and in a fire like blaze. She has white eyes with a black rim that also glow brightly. Also a small pointed ears that end in a glowing white tip.

Twilight at first glance seems like the always calm and well thought individual. Although she is actually quite the ball of nerves and is easily excited. Plus she has vivid daydreams on all sorts of things. One would never be able to tell this because she keeps her face emotionless.

Dusk on the other hand is a fallen angel. Shes a slightly shorter than average adult height. With bright blonde hair that reaches her chin and it waves at the bottom. Then ends of which are black tipped as are her wings. From the sides of her head is a pair of small white feather wings. She has dark blue eyes and fair skin. Dawn has a pair of soft pink full lips. This kinda makes her look like a doll, with how beautiful she is. Her bottom and her breast are perfectly proportioned and shes about a c-cup. From her back are two more sets of white feather wings and she also has a single wing on the outside of each of her ankles.

Dusk on the surface level is your typical dumb blonde girl. From almost all of her statements ending in a question to head tilt that makes her seem clueless. Contrary to how her actions may seem she actually very smart and extremely good at gather information. She spends a good amount of time keeping Twilight on track, without her even realizing it.

Morningstar had practically been bullied into letting the two maids on ether side of her, one at her head and the other at her feet, bathe her. She was stop only a few feet from the large double doors of the bathhouse. When she told them she could bathe herself the two looked crestfallen and tasted that way too. It was a strong bitter cream flavor. So Morningstar caved into guilt and allowed the two to aid her in bathing.

Morningstar leaned back into wall of the tub, pink bubbles keeping her modest to some degree, as the maid known as Twilight picked up her hair and started to wash the long brown locks of hair.

She ran her fingers thought her scalp and long brown hair for a long time. It felt nice to the touch, silky and smooth as her hair was.

Dusk on the other hand waited for Morningstar to gently raise her small feet up out of the water so her could being on them. A surprising hard feat seeing as the tub reached to just below her shoulders when she was standing. Although that issue was quickly remitted by Dusk placing a step stool in the tub so Morningstar could prop her feet up easily.

"Ooh. That's nice."Morningstar blissful tone. Not at all bothered by trouble some issue of her height thinks to the foot rub.

"I'm like. Glad it pleases you?" Came Dusk response. Fallowed by a head tilted to the side. "I like, live you to serve the supreme beings!" Fallowed by a questionable head tilt.

"Such kindness is wasted on us humble servants." Followed up Twilight.

"Now that was a nice bath. Ladies it's to rinse off." Morningstar soft voice carried through the room.

Dusk release the water from the tub as Twilight began to rinse off Morningstar.

Slowly the precariously placed pink bubbles freed themselves from her dainty body. Only for a second was she bar of a covering and she could feel the eyes of the maids who bathed her scanning her entire body. Was it for soap spots or something else, she didn't know. Honestly she didn't even care if they looked at her body. She knew she was pretty from when she looked in the mirror in her room and that gave her confidence and pride. It didn't even bother her in i.r.l. either. Although there was only ever two people she ever keep her appearance up for. Those people being her husband, when she was married and herself.

The maids dried her off with a red and black towel. Perhaps a bit too well as the two maids lingered in spots a bit too long for her liking. She didn't mind people looking at her but touching was another thing. During her dry off she'd fidget slightly and the maids would move on. In her past life she was quite the looker. With her full figure and long black hair.

Luckily the area she chose to bathe in was large and that keep her claustrophobia at bay. Another person in her space probably would have set her off. She was really only bothered by it when three or more people were in her personal bubble but at a time it was much worse.

After her dry off, the two maids proceeded to dress Morningstar in the set of clothes they had brought for her to sleep in. This set of night clothes consists of a sheer black top the reaches to her thighs. The top is open on the sides and held together by being tied together on her shoulders. There are many strips of dark red lines that run down the length of the top. This keeps the top from being too revealing. Her lower half is cover by thankful normal underwear that's two toned, red and black. Each side is top off with a small ribbon of the opposite color to the side it's on.

"I like the colors of this." Morningstar causally remarked. I think I had something akin to this in my closet at home, although it was definitely a bit more secure than this piece.

"I'm like, super happy you like. Like it. Right?" Dusk tilted her head.

"Yeah it is a nice looking but it feels like a piece I would put on in my room not the public bath." Morningstar smooth the shear fabric of her, in loose terms, outfit.

"Our deepest apologies Lady Morningstar." Twilight and Dusk pleaded with guilt toned voices.

"I just thought it would look nice on you, not that you don't look nice without it on! It's... I ... it's!" Twilight voice held a mirada of emotions but her face remained unchanging.

"It's fine!" Morningstar soft voice tried to ease her maids worry.

"Uh. I think what Twilight is like trying to, like uh? Say is!" Now Dusk was in a even bigger panic. " Your um. Super like duper pretty and um. Right?"

"It's fine you two. There's absolutely no need to be nervous. This kinda thing happens all the time!" Morningstar placed her hands her hip. " Well till next time." Morningstar turn and took one step. A black gate forming in front of her. Then another step and was gone. Leavening the two panicking maids still panicking.

...9th floor bedroom of Morningstar...

"Mmm. This really is a cute set of lingerie. Although it is too bad I don't have the figure for it anymore. My old body probably would have given anyone a noise bleed with this on." With a crestfallen voice at the thought of her old figure Morningstar plopped herself into her massive bed. Then crawled her way to her pillows sat the top corners of her bed." I wonder if Ainz likes this kinda thing? Probably. Most men do."

Morningstar rolled over so that her face was firmly pressed into her pillow and with muffled voice." What am I thinking at a time like this? He's changing with his new body! He probably doesn't even have a?! So he probably doesn't even feel the same way I do. That's if he ever did in the first place.?" Morningstar's pure white skin began to heat up like a school girl talking about her first crush.

Thinking to her self. There's so much that happened today! I killed people without batting an eye, controlled summoned angels with my command summon skill, saved kids, and... and even told Albedo a bit about the ... Uh... today sucks I should just go to bed already.

Morningstar closed her eyes and after some time found sleep.

It's been about a week since I left the hospital with my handsome baby boy and also my husband. Needless to say I am a very happy lady right now. Or I would be if I wasn't at my mother's house. Some people would say am too young to be married and with a kid but forget them you only live once!

Currently am sitting at the home of my mother while my husband and sweet baby are at home. Bonding. At least I hope! Unlike my mother and I are currently doing right now.

"Honestly, how are you going to raise a kid? Your too young to get a real job and even then you still have to watch the baby!" My mother voice nagged at me." I have told you thousands of times, not to have that baby and to get rid of that crap Boyfriend, but NO! Now you're stuck with the both of them."

"You called me over here just for that! AND DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TALK ABOUT MY KID AND HUSBAND LIKE THERE SOME SORT OF PLAGUE. ALSO I got a job as an editor so I can work from home and be sides my husband has a decent job. Not like am gonna run mine off like you fucking did." With an furious huff I cross my arms and shift my weight to on side. "Honestly why can you just be happy for me? For just once in my life I'd like a. You can do it girl or something. BUT NO. YOU HAD A SHIT LIFE SO NOW YOU GOTTA TRY TO DRAG ME DOWN TO. Some mother of the year you are."

"Why would I praise a child for getting way over there head! Also leave that deadbeat out of this." My mother through her arms above her head.

"That's it am gone!" With a quick twist on the heel of my foot, I was out the door."HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD LIFE, CAUSE I AM NOT SEEING YOU AGAIN"

"FINE BE THAT WAY! SEE IF I CARE!" And that was the last time I ever saw my mother.

...one train ride later...

Sometimes life just hates you. Sometimes life just makes you miserable. Sometimes life dose this to you by doing it to others.

Sitting at a bench near the road, of the train station am currently waiting. My husband and baby are currently in there way to pick me up from the train station and its starting to get dark. Not that am worried about that or anything! Okay maybe a little bit. The few people who are out and about scare me a bit.

I see my ride as it approaches, about a block or two away. It's a small kinda goldfish color car of some sort. My husband could tell you more about it. It is not really hard to spot because traffic is not really too bad today. It's on a two lane road with a car slightly in front of him in the lane over.

Light flash on the side car. Apparently about to change lanes.

Suddenly a car horns sounds.

HHHHHHAAAAAKKKKK

Then a harsh swishing sound.

SSSSSSSSSSWWWWWWEEEESSSCCCCCC

Fallowed by two crashes.

The merging car twist violent left. Blocking my view of my ride. Then it tips onto it's side and violent breaks into a role for several feet.

Dumb struck, at the sight before me. All I can do is watch in horror. Fear grips me and with wide eyes and frozen tounge, I continue to sit in my seat. It's like the entire world has grabbed every part of my body and it stubbornly refuses to let go of me.

A disgusting odor feels the air. My body knows that it's GAS even before my brain can process it. My body breaks into a cold chill and suddenly am sweating bullets. The gas seeps into the air and ground as it flows from the wreckage of the only visible car. With in seconds it has coats the ground.  
Forcing body free of the earth's pull, free from my rooted spot I run. It's not hard to do. Adrenaline pumps through my vains, demanding that I move. As I run my vision starts to fads, with each step darkness consumes more. Till am only a step away from the wreckage and my vision is completely gone.

"...ar!" A deep masculine voice. Someone I've heard before? Its rings out from my pitch black vision, with no real direction.

...Morningstar's room on the 9th floor...

"...up!" The voice continued to ring out." Morningstar wake up!" Then there's a hard shake.

With hard twist Morningstar rolled to her side. Hands going to her eyes so she could rub them." Wet? What's happening?"

Hands grasped her shoulder, pulling her to a sitting position. "I need you to settle down! Your powers are activating in your sleep! And you've trapped a maid."

"Ainz!" Morningstar eyes shot open. "What are you talking about?"

"Look!" Skeleton hand gestured to the room surroundings the two of them.

The once beautiful if somewhat overly ornate room was destroyed. A thick layer darkness coated the entire room. A silver haze coming off the offsets of the room. At the entrance of room just past the door frame was a maid. Stuck in place in the darkness, silver haze around her ankles.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ROOM?" Shocked at what she had seen. "Uh. Are you alright, over there?"

The maid stuck in the darkness was Dusk.

"Am like fine, lady Morningstar?" Head tilted sideways. "But umm. Like. I am uh super stuck in your shadow star."

"See that's why I need you to calm down!" Ainz deep voice dragged her attention back to him. "You activated a high level racial ability in your sleep when I sent a maid to wake you up. It would seem what ever you were dreaming about triggered your bodies naturally defense instinct."

Having checked her racial skill to see that the ability shadow star was indeed active, she cut it off. Almost instantly the darkness began to pull into a large puddle in the center of the room and the fade away.

"Sorry about that." Morningstar sheepishly spoke." That's a first time for me."

"Like. Think nothing of it. lady Morningstar. Right?" Dusk was deeply apologetic. Dropping to her hand and knees. "I like, should-da been quicker...or uh...knocked louder at the door! Like? It's totally my fault!"

"Easy there, there's no fault for doing your job." Morningstar quickly answered. She kinda felt bad about it but only slightly, surely she should have felt more?

"Anyways you are dismissed." Ainz having now let go of Morningstar, waved the maid off. "Are you okay Morningstar? I sent a maid to wake you in case you over sleep again."

"Well that's one of my questions. Even before I asked it. Am fine physical, it's just I had a bad dream is all!" Morningstar felt a bit embarrassed, not so much as one would think but the pings of it.

"Mmh a dream you say." Bone hands gripped his chin and Morningstar's. The he tilted it slightly as if inspecting her for any signs of a lie.

"It's the truth!" Morningstar soft spoke, averting her golden goat like eyes. "It was of the day it happened. Sometimes I dream about it."

"Then, I apologize for bringing it back to your mind. But I think you should use a ring that keeps you from feeling tired. We were lucky you just used that massive debuff, anything else probably would of killed one of the irreplaceable maids." He was stren and it showed in his voice. Preventing this from happening again was top priority. "Any ways after your dressed please meet me in my office." This time Ainz averted his blazing orbs in his skull.

"You like it? The maids picked it out for me." Morningstar freed herself from Ainz's hand by standing up on her massive lifted the lower edge of her top up to show it off. Even with this boost to her height she was still smaller than him. "It's kinda open but I kinda like them like that. How do I look in it?"

"Ah um." A small hesitation! "Yes I think you look nice in it, anything really! This form of your is quite cute!"

"Good! Compliments like that are a good way to a women's heart." Morningstar gave a sly wink and tilted her head cutely. "Now get out of here so I can dress."

"Ah. Of-course. I'll be waiting for you in my office." Ainz quickly made his way out of the room.

"Hehehe. He thinks am cute!" Morningstar pumped her tiny fist into the air. "Just because am small doesn't make me a kid, I am a adult in petite body! EVEN THIS SMALL FORM CAN WORK OF ME! HEHEHE! Am glad I can still turn heads."

In her head she had decided 'flat is justice!'. That she would continue to keep her appearance up, not just for her old love who thought she was beautiful or for Ainz who seemed to like how she now, but for her and her pride as a beauty.

"HEHEHE!" Morningstar laughed loudly to herself.

...The office of Ainz...

The ornate door to Ainz's swung open without a sound. Easy like it was always open to being with. Then in stepped Albedo, head of the floor guardians. A beauty in every sense of the word.

"My beloved lord Ainz!" She spoke in grandiose ways. Hands clasped together at her chest." I have heard that you intend to leave the Great tomb and adventure!"

"Ahh, yes I do indeed have plans to do such a thing." Ainz glanced up from the desk he was sitting at." Tell me do you have a problem with that?"

"Dearly beloved, I could never allow such a thing. Who would rule the tomb in your absence and what about your protection. If something were to harm you I would never forgive myself!"

"Easy Albedo. I intend to leave with Narberal Gamma as a body guard. So I'll be safe and she'll blind in with the crowds." Ainz places his hands down so they lay flat on the desk in an authoritative manner. "Besides we need information in the world around us and only Morningstar and myself have any experience gathering information of this nature."

"But lord Ainz!" Albedo was cut off.

"No buts Albedo. I will go and that is final." Ainz moves his upper chest forward to show authority the way his old boss had once done. "When Morningstar gets her I'll ask if she would like to accompany me or if she'd like to stay here."

"Lord Ainz I truly do love you and your decision but with no disrespect to the sweet lady Morningstar, I do not think she should leave the tomb at all." Albedo walked to his side and stood uncomfortably close to him. "I fear for her well being also one of her sleeping episodes would effect your goals. I as overseer have already made note of the events that happened not to long ago."

"Your concern is noted but I have already addressed the issue with her." Ainz shifted his head so he could see her face. Only to find her breasts blocking his view. Then felt a wave of emotional suppression wash over him before he even knew it.

"Forgive me for not realizing that you would have already solved the issue." Albedo lend down as bit the brush her breasts against his head." It was quite foolish of me. But I still must insist that sweet lady Morningstar stay after all she has already lost so much."

"Do not underestimate the drive of Morningstar, she pulled herself from the pits of despair. We will wait for Morningstar to make her decision." Ainz felt his emotions suppression kick in and freed himself from Albedo's breasts. "Come or go it dose not matter, she'll be useful anyways."

Knocks on the door draws the attention of both Ainz and Albedo.

"Respecting your authority as guild leader by knocking but exercising my right as a guild member and best friend by entering anyways!" Morningstar voice was in a surprisingly better mood from earlier.  
"So what did you need of me? Ainz" Her question was direct to the point.

"So! Do you wanna go on another adventure with me?" Ainz deep voice was just as direct.

"Uh..." Morningstar started.

End 


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6au the star of shadows

...office of Ainz Ooal Gown...

"Mother I came as quickly as I could, I am terribly sorry for not arriving sooner!" This voice came from Theon Proxy, the Npc that Morningstar made herself.

He is an Oni who stands about eleven foot three inches tall and has long wavy ivory hair. He's a massively wide figure, with thick tuff skin that swells together in places. It flares up on his shoulder to make a spike-like appearance. His skin a dark murky raspberry blue tone all over his body.

Atop his head is two sets of small black horns the outer pair being slightly longer than the inside pair. Sharp ice blue eyes almost glow from his eye sockets. He has a clean shaved face and a large pointed grin loaded with sharp dangerous-looking teeth. At the end of his lips pokes a set of tusk-like teeth, reaching a centimeter and a half over his top lip.

Theon is so large that his mother can sit comfortably in the palm of his hand. He's practically a mountain. This is his true form and he takes a different more compact form for certain tasks.  
This smaller form is a six-foot-eight inches tall with the build of a bodybuilder instead of a mountain. This form has long wavy brown hair, dark blue eyes. He simply looks like a buff human in this form. His skin a fair white and he loses his oni traits like horns and tusks. This form is achieved through the spell form of man, which allows the user to temporarily become human.

Theon's wears a high quality black three-piece suit with a golden bolo tie. The suite hugs his massive form snugly and also provides adamant support and room for high motion movements by having high motion areas have layers of fabric. Areas like his elbows, knees, and shoulders.

The suit back has a hanging tail to it. One the back of the suite is the symbol of Morningstar.

Thick dark brown leather gloves cover his fingers and half of his palms. The glove is pinned to only cover that much with a small metal skull. His dress shoes are pitch black and also have the same skull pin as a buckle on it.

"It's fine Theon." Morningstar's soft voice eased his worried one. "You actually made it here faster than expected so that's splendid. Anyways the reason you were called here to begin with."

"Lord Ainz." Theon turned slightly to see him.

"At ease Theon, you are here because Morningstar has a request for you." Ainz waved off Theon's politeness and worry.

"Anything, anything at all Mother, just ask of it and I shall do it with utmost haste!" Theon voice was excited like a child being praises by the mother.

"Glad your excited Theon. Now what l called you here for." Morningstar who was sitting(more so laying)on the corner of the desk Ainz was sitting behind, shifts her body to more of a laying fashion across the desk. Luckily the desk is huge and there is plenty of room for her."I just wanted to know if you would accompany us to the outside world to gather information. More specifically accompany me actually."

"YES, YES! I would love to assist you in any way." Theon clasped giant hands together like a child would.

"Good will be leaving tomorrow, so you have till then to prepare and fine a trustworthy subordinate to watch over Victim and Omega while you're gone. Also, bring a ring of sustenance." Morningstar's soft voice was sterner than a worried parent. "Dismissed."

"Yes, Mother!" Theon's eager voice didn't match his massive appearance. Then he turned to leave Ainz office. Leaving an odd silence that lasted a full minute.

"So... Mother was it?" Ainz deep voice held a joking tone. This causes Morningstar to turn her body so she's faced Ainz.

"Yeah." Her voice soft. "It helped me cope years back, but now it seems wrong to have him call me that and I'm not even visiting him! Not once. So here I asked him to come along as a way to atone for that. So went off on a tangent there."

"Sakura." Ainz reached his large hand to her cheek. "There's nothing wrong with that so don't worry. Besides, in this new world, all the NPC'S are basically the guild members children. This is your chance to get back what was so wrongly taken from you. HE IS YOUR CREATION. YOUR CHILD!"

"Tha-thank you." Morningstar placed her hand atop his and closed her eyes."Do you mind if I selfishly stay like this? Just for a little while?

"Take as long as you need, after all, we have eternity."The two stayed that way for more than an hour.

... the 8th floor ...

The eighth floor of nazarick is a literal death trap. The area is a massive desert with thousands of death traps hidden beneath the surface. Thinks like pitfalls, spike launchers, to even an invisible mase that has walls that close in. Nothing could ever get through it.

Although if anything got close to it, there was always the NPC that guarded the floor. Victim. Victim is the weakest floor guardian by a long shot but he is also the important guardian as well. He's so important that he is allowed to stay at the end of the desert in a secret area. That area is the cherry blossom grove with the Npc Omega( guardian of the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown).

Theon proxy was given the extremely important task of protecting both of these individuals by his mother. One of the fourth one supreme beings. A show of how powerful and how much the supreme beings and mother trusted him. Of course he did not undertake such a task alone, he had a plethora of individuals below him to help. Who would follow his orders without question and then Yun.

In this time he was happy, overly so from an outside perspective. He walked into the grove, arms swinging shoulder tilting side to side an impossibly large grin on his face. Every few steps he would twist all the way around trying to expel all of this extra happy energy he had.

"Yun! Oh, Yun! Where are you?" Theon excited voice cried out as he grabbed a nearby tree and spun himself around it.

"Wa is it you wanta?" Came a rude female voice past a few more trees." Omega an me are busy witha sumpt-thin!"

With a few more twisting step, Theon stepped through into a clearing in the grove. To find Yun stretched out on the ground laying on her front. With just her spats on and with Omega barefooted standing on her back.

Yun is a Oni of a different breed than Theon, were Theon was a mated raspberry blue, Yun was a few shades short of blood red. She stands nine foot even not counting her horns which reach about an additional four inches. There are to of them that sit on her head just above her temples.  
Her hair is starched white and sits wildly on her head. Few bangs frame her face while the center is swept back out of her black eyes. The rest mostly untouched.

Currently, she's laying on the ground with most of her clothes neatly laid beside her, thanks to Omega. Thanks to that her well-toned body is on display. Normally she wears a cropped tiger print top. Usually tied over her left shoulder with a small black breastplate over that.

Normally her arms are covered up to her shoulders with metal plates that layer atop one another, not to dissimilar to scale mal. Below that is tiger print cloth. Around each wrist are large white bead bracelets.

Her waist is currently covered by her black spats. There thin and cling to her in a form-fitting kinda way. Although she's not wearing her waist clothe that's also tiger print.

Usually she wears wooden sandals with shin guards. The shin guards are made the same way as her arm guards are. Layered metal pieces with tiger pint cloth beneath.

On top of her with the pants of her shrine maiden robes pulled up is Omega. She in the middle of trying to pop Yuns back but she's not succeeding in doing so. Her feet also seem to be covered in a lotion of some sort. No doubt that it was Yuns idea to have Omega walk on her back.

"Omega." Theon looks at her.

"Big brother Theon." She looks at him with soft eyes. One of Theons weaknesses.

"Yun, care to explain to me why you are making Omega walk on your back?"  
Theon's crossed his arms and shifted his weight to one side. The positive tone of his voice still there. "When I asked you to watch over her and Victim. Wait! Where is Victim by the way? He's normally always around Omega."

"Egg egg egg egg egg orange Yun* I got the saki you asked for Yun" A small angelic fetus with vain like wings, came floating into the area. A gourd of Saki strung to his neck.

"Yun!" Theon turned his attention. His tone was no longer happy.

"Oh ..shi... uh, I." Yun started to sit up. Omega jumped from her back. " So how about you let this slide?"

"No." Theon responded immediately.

"Slowa down, slowa down, hear me out nowa. It"ll be a challenge. I win an you let this slide-da an-an maybe if you try hard enough I'll rock your world-da. But! If you win I'll do anyone thin you ask an will definitely let you fuck me." Yun was now standing up, not even trying to cover her self up. After all this was not her first time doing this with him.

"Fine. Then it's the same as always then first to ten points. Oh and I need you to watch over those two for a bit longer Mother asked me to go adventuring with her and Ainz. I don't know how long it'll be but Mother gets what Mother wants."

"That gonna be a really fun, fo you?" Yun reached out her left hand and a large club appeared in it. Then without warning rushed forward to swipe at Theon.

The club was a massive hunk of black iron with eight sides. Displaced on each side are white studs the size of an average marble ball. The handle had red leather-wrapped around in a half hazardous kinda way. The bottom stopped by a large ring of metal.

This attack was stopped when Theon pulled an identical club out of his inventory and caught it with the tip of his weapon."Always with the cheap shots Yun."

Yun followed up her surprise attack by spitting at Theon's face. This caught him off guard." One point fo me."

Theon wiped most of the spit of his face then reared back with his weapon to the right like he was going for a full-force swing. Successful baiting Yun into charging forward only to be stopped by ahead but.

Yun fell back words onto her ass. "One to one." From a seated position on the ground, she jumps by pushing off with her legs and weapon. This caused her to flip in air over Theon where she landed two strikes mid-air, with Theon unable to turn and block them do to wiping the rest of Yuns spit off his face. "Three to one now. Mighta give up if I were you."

Theon forced his club backward landing a poke on Yuns back. His body turning on the heel of his feet for a strong attack on Yuns side but is stopped when she twisted to face him and bash away his club."Three to two."

Yun does a wild swing that gets easily knocked aside by Theon. Then follows that up with a right hook to his chest. Then another swing of her club to his side but that's countered with his club but Yun hopes on her toes forcing her head into his chin. "Five to two, you're not even tryin!"

Theon twist his club around him in a powerful swing causing Yun to back up, but Theon stops that by stepping onto her foot. Yun stumble do to her suddenly being pinned by the foot and Theon capitalizes on that by bringing his club around again and hitting her in the side. Next, he goes into a left hook to even up the score but Yun stops that by forcing her club into his path. Theon pulled his hand back and shakes the pain away. "Crap that's six to four!"

Yun locks eyes with Theon and with a flirtatious wink to catch him off guard, knees him in the groin. Due to an oni's natural ability to neutralize damage a few times a day he's able to walk that blow off. Although that was a rather close one and he should have seen that coming.

Theon caught her next swing of her club with his. This mirroring there first strike and block respectively. Fully prepared for a cheap hit, Theon bodies Yun, digging his shoulder into her stomach then locks her in place with his hand and club by pinning her between his shoulder and club. Completing his attack by slams her into the ground. "Sis to six."

"God I love it when you fight dirty!" Yun wrapped her legs around Theon's chest as far as the could go then dropped her club, in favor of slamming her fists into the back of his head. One two.

Theon lifts up and slams her back into the ground which caused her to lose her grip on his waist. Then grabs her by her horns to though her across the ground into one of the grove trees. Making the score eight to eight. Yun having hit the tree hard enough to dent the side in started to climb to her feet but Theon's assault wasn't over as she turned to face him came his club to her stomach for the ninth point and back into the tree for the tenth point. The tree in question snapping in half from the repeated heavy blows.

"Anything I want." Theon's tone was playful mocking. Then he lowered himself on top of her, and having her pinned to the ground moved his face to her ear. Everything was quiet as he took in the sounds of her breath and her sent. A mix of sweat, lotion, saki, and cherry and placed his mouth to her ear.

Yuns body stiffened up with his show of dominance, her face lighting up a bright pink as her eyes closed. Readying herself for his request. No matter what it was, she would do it.

"When you decide you want to settle down and marry, make sure you marry me." Theon's voice was so quiet that I could have been mistaken as a pin drop in the distance, but for Yun it was as loud erupting volcano.

... The fortress city of E-rantel...

"To say we're drawing a crowd, would be an understatement." A small girl clad head to toe in black leather pushed her way to the front of the group she was in.

This group consisted of one more woman and two men. The woman is a raven-haired beauty covered by a red travel cloak. She was Narberal gamma but is currently going by Naba.

While one man was in pitch-black armor with a red shoulder cape. That was Ainz Ooal Gown. He's using a bastardized version of his old name for his cover-up. That name was Momon. This is to try and attract anyone who may be from his homeworld.

Morningstar and Theon stood out the most of the group. Theon has a white knight style going for him and is using the name Caspian as his cover. Morningstar is going by Faye.

Theon's helm is a bucket style helm that has eight slits in it. four over each eye. The face panel is topped with four black snakehead with a golden gemstone in each of there mouths. They dot the top to form a sort of crown. The face panel lifts up to reveal all of his face without the need to take it off entirely. The back of the helm has a yellow scale pattern of individual pieces of yellow fabric layered together. These prices reach to his shoulders.

Theon's chest is cover in a long white surcoat that reaches down to his knees. The surcoat is layered, with the top layer looking like a sleeveless version of the bottom layer. The top layer depicts a black star with four snakes around it. The lower layer is the same although it has 3/4th sleeves. In between the two layers is a full silver color chest plate. This plate has black embellishments of olive branches around the top and bottom halves. A large and thick dark brown leather belt sits on his waist. There several weapons hanging from his belt.

Smooth full plate press the long sleeves of his surcoat down. These plates have the same olive branch style pattern running across the top at his shoulders. Then at the elbows are the four snakes incasing a black star. The forearm runs into his gauntlets.

There his dark brown leather gauntlets have golden studs in them. The hands are rather plain but they do contain a signal golden gem in the palm of them. Draped over his right shoulder is a half white half yellow cape. This has a black star printed on its center and four snakes. The top and bottom have the same olive branch pattern as before.

Faye as Morningstar has decided to be called while adventuring is in black leather mage bodysuit. She had decided that because she was so small it would be easier and more believable to stay as a caster or a rouge of some sort.

Over her face is an eyeless helm that reaches all the across her face. Where her eyes should be are etched in goat eyes. The helm face section is angled into a point in both the front and back. Her long hair is tied in a somewhat loose French braid and has been changed to a fire red.

Faye is in a black leather bodysuit that runs up to her chin and down to her toes. The back has a large heart-shaped opening that reaches down to her waist. The back of her neck has a golden zipper. Over her hips and below her bust are olive branch stitching.

On her hands are black cuffed gloves. Each finger is segmented golden plates, where the fingertips are slight points.

There are large gray leather elbow and knee guards with golden orbs at each corner.

Faye's boots are ankle-high and fold over to form a nice rim. They have several gray straps that wrap around the main body of the boot.

Atop of all of that is a long diamond-quilted cape that sits over her shoulder to hide the entire front and back of her body. It is open on the sides and in the center front to allow for unobstructed movement of her arms. The underside of her cape is red and black repeating diamond design.

"Don't worry Faye. According to the guardsman, this city has an adventuring guild just a little further ahead of the market." Momon curtly replied.

"You do not like people Mother?" Theon was curious about his mother.

"It's not people... it's something else entirely. I don't know, maybe I'll tell you about when we get home." Faye continues to step forward.

"There is the guild lady Mor..." Naba stared but was cut off by Momon bringing his hand down in chopping fashion to the back of her head. Causing her to leave out a cute "Epe!" Sound.

"Cute Naba very cute." Caspian turn sideways to get a good look at her. Causing her face to turn bright red.

"And tastes good too." Chimed in Faye.

"Alright enough teasing Naba. She had enough of that." Momon chimed in. "Just add a Sir to me and a lady to Faye. Nothing to extreme though."

"But I could never so casual and disrespectful talk to the supreme beings." Naba was hesitant.

"It's fine, after all, it will only be while we're out adventuring," Faye added. "Besides we need to blend in and that's an order. Am I understood?"

"Yes, lady Fa-aye." Came Naba reluctantly.

After the small chat, there group reached a large building with a triangle front portion of the roof and large glass windows framing the front. A large sign covered the front door marked. ADVENTURE GUILD. Or that's what it seemed to say in an odd written language. No one actually knew how to read the new world's language but assumed that to be it, because of the large amount of adventure-ish individuals.

Passing through the set if old wooden doors and to the lobby of the guild netted the group even more looks. Faye knew what those looks were a mixture of, lust, hate, envy and nearly everything in between those emotions.  
Even the front desk ladies looked at them like that.

Fearlessly Faye approached the front desk that was mostly too big for her to properly see over. Not that she was too short but the front desk actually sat on a rise in the floor as to make the desk stand out more. Like a here is were you go kinda thing.

Grabbing the top of the desk and pulling herself up, so that she could properly meet the receptionist. Her feet dangling a noticeable amount off the ground. "I would like to join the guild as would the rest of my group."

The receptionist looked down at Faye and paused for a moment. The girl was young-sounding and about as short to match the age the receptionist thought she was. With a quick glance around her to view the rest of the group, she reluctantly answered. "Okay miss. I am just going to have you and your party fill out some papers and pay the small fee to join the guild."

"Caspian pay the lady." Faye's soft voice carried well in the room, despite the noise of those around them.

"Yes Mother, right away." Came the individual in white armor.

This caused the receptionist to drop her jaw for a few seconds. This small girl was these big things mother! Impossible. Simple, not true. Although he never hesitated for a second Almost like he'd been saying It his whole life.

"Is there a problem ms.?" This time Momon's deep voice rang out from behind the group.

"No nothing really! It's just you sound so young and he referred to her as mother." She panicked.

"Yes, I see. Well, be not concerned for I am an elf after all." Faye pulled herself to the top of the counter and sat down. "I am probably four times your age so don't worry about me. Although I am technically still considered a child of my kind, I did raise that one into a fine young man." Points to Caspian. "Fine indeed."

"Oh Mother, you are much too kind to me." Caspian bashfully rubbed the back of his neck.

"Anyways how much do I owe you, my beautiful flower?" Caspian lifted his helmet with his left hand to show her his face then with his right hand lifted hers up to kiss it. He lingered for only a moment, making the receptionist blush deeply. "Ask and I shall pay any price, just to lay hand in hand with you again.

"Oh I think I'll overlook that fee and just let you fill out the sheets!" She spoke quickly and in a higher tone than she had been. Her brain close to overloading from sweet talk and the sheer handsomeness of Caspians face.

Faye could taste her nervousness and slight arousal. Whatever Caspian had done, made her emotions change course and they were damm good.

... low-quality inn...

The inn most low-level adventure is pointed to is a shithole. Shabby walls that hardly keep the rooms the same temp, to the dirty wooden floors that are caked with mud and probably bits of monster blood. Not to mention that ruff clients that frequent the location. Not even motels in the real world were this bad. Not that Faye had ever been to one.

"Filthy nest of roaches and lice," Naba grumbled rather loudly but no one in the party decided to voice a complaint about it. After all, she hit the nail square on the head.

"Agreed, this is hardly the place I would have Mother or sir Momon stay." Caspian took a step closer to her. "Although this is the bottom of the barrel... rock bottom at that. So what better place to start than on the street."

"Caspian you are making no sense." Naba let out a sigh and took a step closer to him as to allow sir Momon to step by the two of them.

"Think about it Naba, it makes sense. " Caspian tapped his pointer finger to his head. "We street level close to the underworld, just think about all the information we could collect."

"Okay, Caspian I agree with your point. I still don't like these lesser beings." Naba understood his point but still loathed the human bugs.

"I'll get us a room. Faye keeps an eye on things." Momon asked in a tone that sounded a bit tired.

"Sure. Everyone to ... that table." Faye pointed to a table near the end of the room close to the stairs. They would have to walk past a small group of people but that was fine. There's enough room between them and the group to make it without interaction.

As the group walked to Faye's chosen table, the group was intercepted by a young and ruff looking adventure with a copper plate around his neck. He placed his foot in the path and it was stepped on by Faye.

"Ae you little rat! That hurt. You better apologize for that by paying up. Or you can that pretty one can pay up another way!" The textbook delinquent loudly proclaimed.

"How dare you speak to any woman in such a way! Let alone my Mother and Naba." Caspian grabbed the man by his shoulder and lifted him high into the air. The man yelped in surprise." I am going to break every done in your body then.."

"Caspian what are you doing!?" Came Momon's voice from behind the group.

"Ah. Sir Momon I was just getting rid of some trash that bad talked Naba and Mot..."

"Stop put him down. Throwing him won't do any good. These kinds of people only get one thing and that's a punch in the face." Momon successfully talked Caspian down. A task that Faye should have done. "See, this." With a punch faster than the normal eye could see Momon punched the nameless delinquent across the room. "There now he won't bother a lady again and!"

"My potion! What the hell? Why punch him into my potion?!" Came a fire like voice of caramel tanned red-headed woman. "Do you know how expensive that was! I STOPPED DRINKING TO SAVE FOR THAT AND EVEN TOOK EXTRA WORK SO I COULD AFFORD IT!"

"Ms. I do apologies but perhaps..." Momon started.

"Perhaps what? Let this punk pay me back. You HONESTLY THINK that this guy could pay me back!?" She raved on. "You look well off, so how about you pay up. After all You through him! Maybe you can replace it with one of your own."

"Ms. whatever your name is. I'll just replace your potion for you." Faye reached into her cloak and silently opened her inventory to pull out a low tier health potion. "See ms."

"It's Brita, and what is this?" She grasped the potion in one hand and crouched down to be eye level with Faye or eye to faceplate.

"It's a health potion from my... our homeland. Why? Does it seem odd to you?" Faye questioned her.

"Well, little lady. Potions here are blue, not red. It's got something to do with how there made." Brita scratched the back of her neck a bit. "Well, I'll accept it anyway. Just be sure to not break other people's stuff anymore. Okay."

"Okay." Faye placed her hand in front of her to shake Brita's hand. As Brita accepts the gesture time freezes in place for everyone but Faye's group minus Naba. "Note to self give Narberal some time magic protection."

"Now that's some useful information, Momon." Morningstar turned her face to the rest of her group that's unfrozen in time." I'll just make something for her, maybe some clothes. Anyway, am sidetracked."

"Agreed, she's probably going to have it checked out by someone and that's gonna be beneficial to us," Ainz added.

"Brilliant Mother simply brilliant. Narberal going to wonder why you gave her that potion but I'll explain it to her in detail." Theon placed one hand on her chin and another on her head and proceeded to pat her head. "Always wanted to do that. She just as pretty as her sister Omega."

"Well, I'm going to cast a few passive spells on her to make sure we find out what she'll find out. After all the fewer people who know about this potion the better." Morningstar eyed Theon for a moment. Slightly curious about if his sister complex has kicked in or not.

The walked around the Brita women was fast. Timelessly so. "First I'll cast mark of trace. This will allow me to know where she's at when I cast it again. Next, I'll cast hidden seal. So I can see and hear through her at will." Morningstar proceeded the lift the back of Brita's shirt and placed her pointer finger just above her butt.

Several magical circles of extremely complexity appear then disappear leaving a small golden star in the shape of her guild emblem. The star blends in nicely with her skin tone making it hard to concern from first glance.

"Now I'll just mix a bit of her memories and add a few things to ensure she won't realize, I am going to spy through her and make her a bit more willing to cooperate with me in the long run." Morningstar chuckled a bit behind her mask innocently. Although to those watching her it seemed more maniacal than innocent.

"So before you un-pause time, why just above her butt," Ainz asked.

"Simple how often to you look at your butt." Morningstar's voice was confident. "Okay maybe some people do check themselves out but this lady seems more ruff and tumble than self-obsessed. So it seems like a safe place to put it. Sure I could have put it in a much hard to see place. Like between her butt or the back of her knee but I don't wanna take her pants off and I did not put it higher up on her back for the same reason."

"So Mother why not just stick your arm up her shirt instead," Theon asked honestly.

"Semple I want it to be found by people, so she feels embarrassed." Morningstar begrudgingly said.

"Ah, so you want to see if you can feed off emotions through her body using magic." Theon clasped his hands together no longer petting Narberal heads.

"Yes very good." Morningstar gave Theon a thumbs up.

Morningstar walked back to the front of Brita and re-grabbed her hand. The flow of time starting again.

"Yeah, so thanks again for that exotic potion, friend. I am so glad I can count on you lot to help me in a pinch." Brita spoke in a happy tone. Then she gave a slight shudder of her body." Wow, cold chill. I guess I'll go take a nap and in an hour or so visit the pharmacist. There famous you know."

"Well, I won't keep you. Ta ta." Faye waved off Brita as she headed to her room. "We should do the same after all we don't need the table anymore."

...inn room...

The inn room was nothing special. Just a large shade of bisk room with two full beds on either end of it. The beds themselves were lumpy and shabby quality. Practically a nightmare from the beds of Nazarick or even earth.

"So you got two rooms or is this just it,"Faye asked from the center of the room. Her golden mask removed to show her slightly altered face. Her golden goat eyes now black normal-looking eyes.

"No this is it but I am sure you knew that." Momon placed his great swords down on one of the beds. "Let me just put up some anti-detection spells." Momon reached into his inventory and pulled out several scrolls that went up in flames.

"Now that that's out of the way, who's sharing what hed?" Faye asked. A small nervous energy flowing through her body caused her to twist a leg back and forth.

"Well, I don't need sleep nor dose Naba and Caspian. So there really is no reason to try and sleep here anyway." Momon casually replied.

"Uh!" Then under Fayes breath. "You always were bad with little hints."

"What was that?" Monon tried her patience.

"I said I guess I'll share a bed with Naba here." Faye points to her.

"Lady Morningstar there is no need for you to lower your self! I will gladly allow you the bed to your self!" Naba practically begged her. Naba's face is bright red as she lets out the taste of heavy embarrassment.

"Nope! That's an order Naba. Were sharing a bed and Caspian will take the other one!" Faye's tone was stern and left no room for negotiation. She thought that this would be a good way to annoy Momon for being so dense. "Besides there's something I want you to have Naba."

"Lady Morningstar." Naba started. Face still red.

"Mother I..." Caspian also started.

"Fine just don't feed to much on her. I don't want another nightmare cast happening." Momon's voice sounded exhausted.

"So that's why lady Morningstar chose to share a bed with me!" Naba's now only slightly red.

End

How about another character CHART.

Name Theon proxy (Caspian dawn)

Gender male (npc)

Title hand of the Morningstar

Karma 300

Race Giant kin 5

Oni 5

Majin Oni 5 (ice)

Class

Battlemage 10

Armor mage 15

(Ice) Cleric 10

Guardian knight 10

Samurai 5

Warlord 5

Etc. 30 Total level 100

Name Yun

Gender female (npc)

Title bandit of the desert

Karma -300

Race

Oni 10

Majin Oni 5 (fire)

Class Bandit 15

Bandit lord 5

Monk 5

Samurai 5

Warlord 5

Inner chi 5

Etc. 30

Total levels 85 


	7. Chapter 7

OVERLORD CHP 7 AU!

... 3 day prior Catacombs of Ibadayo...*author note IB-A-day-yo that's how you say it*

If it's anything that Henry Gatlin the fourth hated about his job, it would be Catacombs. Honestly there dark, musky, chop full of traps most of the time, and worst of all undead. Then a really close second to that would be actually having to transport, less then well-gotten goods. Even so, this kind of work suited Henry but it didn't mean he liked it.

Henry Gatlin is a short plump man of about four foot seven. He's got old gray skin that hangs on his chin and cheeks and salt and pepper hair. His curly hair haven given up on the top of his head and stubbornly refusing to leave the sides of it. Over his lip is a heavy mustache that runs into mutton chops. The only thing that remained in all his years was his eyes. Never once did his green eyes dull.

Henry although dressed in casual attire, that being an off white dress shirt with rolled-up sleeves to about a quart of his arms. A heavy brown wool vest that has the back strap undone to allow for his rather plump figure to be unimpeded. Brown slacks that hang just above the ground but is still stained a few shades darker due to the large amount of dirt caked into them from years of wear and tear and the few hours it takes to walk this far into the catacombs. Then to pull the look together ratty black dress shoes that have the ends of the laces torn and a single golden nail in the back of the right heel.

"Uh... I really need to retire from this kinda work." He spoke to the seemingly empty hallway of the catacomb. His voice echoing slightly off the rows of unnamed dead stacked on the endless rows.

Then he tapped the heel of his shoe with the golden nail in it, to his other shoe. Which caused a sound of a frequency that humans couldn't hear naturally to emit from it.

"Do you have it?" Came thousands of rasping voices from all around him. The skulls of the dead that were layered into one another started to clamor their jawbones at him.

"Yeah, I got it! Also, stop that! You know I hate it when you do that." Came Henry's unfazed voice. "Honestly every fucking time!"

"Dowah haha." The skulls chuckled. "That's the point. Now. Drop the item and I'll have your payment waiting at the entrance of the Catacomb."

Henry slashed his left arm through that air leaving a rip in the fabric space. Then he reached his arm in to pull out a long black scroll tube. "Here you are. Let me tell you this beauty here was hard to get, little brother and I even had to leave the capital and set up shop in another city."

"That is of no concern to me. I am only after the scroll. I trust your compensation is more than enough to cover your charges." The old bones clamored on.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get out of your hair."Henry casual turned his hand up and walked away.

...Adventures guild...

"You know we probably should have kept more translation items, I might not always be around to use magic for these kinda things." Morningstar tried to poke Momon's chin as he lend down to view the task board of the guild. She had failed miserably at this and only got him in a weird chest poke.

"Will do this one. It's going to pay the highest and probably get us a faster rank up." Momon placed his left hand on Morningstar's head, silently urging her to stop poking him, as it was starting to draw the eye of a small band of adventurers and two decently hidden people in the back corner of the room.

"No, wait that's a." Morningstar was promptly cut off.

"Uh, men!" Morningstar groaned.

"It's fine! Will do this one."Momon walked up to the counter and slapped down a sheet of paper."Will do this one."

"Sir that quest is for higher ranking guild members. I am afraid that I can not give it to you." The same desk ladies from before turned him down.

"Then I would like the highest paying job that I am allowed to take." Momon kinda bossed the poor lady around.

"Just a moment sir." She awkwardly backed away from him.

"Well if you are in need of a job! You could always partner up with us." The voice came from a youthful man behind the group.

"I've already asked the receptionist for a job. It would be rather rude to not take that after she went through the trouble of getting it for us." Momon's powerful words earned nods of respect from adventurers around the room. Even the two shadowing the back.

"How about we split up. Caspian and I will take the receptionist given job and you two take the job with that group." Morningstar elbowed Momon. "That's double money and reputation for our group."

"Fine, I'll talk to the group over there." Momon turned and followed the group of unknown adventures to a table they had.

Then the receptionist arrived a blank look on her face as she realized Momon was gone. She started to turn around.

"Down here. Did you forget that I'm short?" Morningstar pulled herself up onto the counter.

"Sorry about that ms." She placed her hands together the bowed slightly. "It's fine, I am both new and short. But! Forget about that. What job do you have for me?"

"Well normally the guild works in monster extermination work but on occasion, we get other kinds of requests. This one, in particular, is a quest to find a person. Well, it's more so to go to were said person disappeared at and see if you can find any of there belongings. Then return with them if you found anything." The receptionist explained.

"So it's basically a pickup quest?" Caspian who had been silent before spoke up.

"Not too hard, Momon and I did these kinda things before you were around my boy." Morningstar shifts to a settled position on the counter. "It'll be like starting off again!"

"Right so you'll need to travel to Ibadayo about a day's travel by horseback. Also, remember that you won't get paid if you don't bring back proof of your job." The reception handed Morningstar the sheet of paper.

"Alright, then I suppose we should be off then." Morningstar lifted her arms up and Caspian picked her up and put her on his shoulders. Despite not really liking being touched or surrounded by strangers she felt oddly at ease with him. Perhaps because she had started the physical contact. That must have been it.

As Caspian carried Faye out of the guildhall and down the stone road atop his shoulder. Most definitely drawing the eyes of the public along the way, he glanced back. The two who were hidden had also made there way out of the guild as were silently following them.

"Mother!" Caspian exclaimed. " I did not want to make a scene..."

"I know but I don't think they're going to be a problem. You see last night when I was watching through Britas eyes, I saw them." Faye places a hand on Morningstar's head. "They have probably taken an interest in our little group. So then we reach our destination will capture them and then I'll rewrite their memories. They seemed more interested in how Brita described our gear than the potion."

"Ahh, so you planned for this to happen!" Caspian held a child-like excitement in his voice. "Mother your so great!"

"True." Faye blushed a bit behind her mask. Glad that Caspian could see her face.

...Ibadayo Catacomb...

The former twin assassins of the blue roses had been fallowing two low-level adventures for most of the day. The two Tia and Tina were also fairly sure that the low rankings adventurers knew they were being followed. As former assassins, this fact irked them to no end. It was only a split second at the adventures guild that their eyes had met but surely that wouldn't have been enough.

It started off innocently enough, just two low-level adventure they had heard about from a low ranked adventure. The truth is their gear really was just too good. Far better than the woman they had over herd said. The twins had to know where they had their equipment made. Then the two got a job that involved a missing person and that made the twins little spying game mandatory.

Princess Rainer (the golden princess) had asked the blue roses to track down a fence from the underworld. A Henry Gatlin the fourth as luck would have it. He should be in possession of a treasure from the kingdom. His last known location being the Catacombs these two new adventures. An odd stroke of luck or maybe something more? The twins didn't know.

"Tia! They stopped at the entrance of the Catacombs, what do you think they're doing?" Tina asked her twin.

"Shh. They're probably gonna set up a camp and wait for morning." Tia rolled her head to eye Tina and watch the two they had been following. "Besides if they go to sleep we can check their equipment for product branding."

"Oh look the little black and gold one must be a caster. It looks like there casting some sort of spell." Tina pointed to the small figure as several magical circles swept across the space in front of the caster and above the casters' head. Then from below the caster, a blotch of darkness coated the ground. Then raising from it was two large creatures.

At first glance, the two creatures looked like large Dobermans then a double row of large blades sprouted from there backs. Each row separately the spine of the beast and an extra three inches on both sides of the spine. The blades curve forwards in an aggressive manner. They also overlap at there wide base to give a more singular pice. Then the heels of their feet also large reverse curving blades. While the other was ice white with a murky blue underbelly. That one had two long tails on it.

The two large beasts differ from one another. The left-most beast has a black coat of fur the turns brown on its underbelly and two extra sets of eyes that sit beneath and to the backside of the creature.

With a point of the caster's hand, the darker one sprinted headfirst into the Catacombs. The white-blue one submerged back into the darkness and that receded into the shadow of the caster.

"So the small one is some sort of summoner?" Tia confirmed with her twin.

"A powerful one at that!" Tina wiped a nervous sweat from her forehead. A sweat she hadn't realized she had been doing. "I think Evileye once called those beasts something...blade hound? No... Hell hound? Gate hounds! That's it!"

"We'll just have to be careful around them. Even if they just joined the guild rank is just a rank." Tia calmed herself.

"But you know, we should just go over and introduce ourselves to them." Tina placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"But why?" Tia eyed her sister.

"Cause it seems they know were here," Tina responded.

"Ehh! How?" Tina was shocked." Did the white hound give us away? No were too far away. Then how?"

"Don't know but it seems the big one is waving at us." Tia juts her thumb toward the large man in white armor. "See."

"Fine. Let's just go." Tina crossed her arms and huffed only to be dragged by her sister.

"Why hello! Why do we have the honor of having two beautiful roses following Mother an I." The large man lifts his helm faceplate. Showing off his handsome face with a nice closed eye smile. Causing the twins to blush.

"Mother!" The twins both say. They were instantly taken back from there blush.

"Problem with that." A soft voice came from the small black-cloaked figure.

"No! Nothing!"Tina.

"Not at all!"Tia. "We honestly shouldn't be so surprised after all. Evileye is."

"Tia!" Tina jabbed her in the side." What she meant by that was our friend is short for her age."

"Caspian." With only his name, Caspian picked up the dark caster up by her waist. So that the caster was eye level with the twins. "Am not short am only 90 years old so my hight is average! For a wild elf of my age."

The twins felt like they struck a nerve with the small caster.

"Okay, we apologize. Anyway, I am Tia and this is my twin tina. Were members of the Blue Rose's." She waved her hand bashfully in front of her face.

"Never heard of you or your group." The black-clad caster was unimpressed. "Any ways care to explain why the two of you have been fallowing us."

"Uh yeah about that. See we have an assignment that also required us to come here." Tia rubbed the back of her head." Also we wanted to know about your gear. Just from the look of it we can tell it's a big cut above the normally attainable gear "

"I see." Caspian vocalized. "So more about this assignment then. I need to know if you intend any harm on mother. Also Mother will know if you lie or not."

"There fine Caspian, I can tell that there telling the truth even if they chose to leave out there exact goal." The small caster in black reach her off-hand back to place it on the side of his face. "I am Faye. Greatest summoner in the world and the greatest summoner the world will ever know."

The twins watch as this tiny girl held by her waist so she could be eye level with them boasted to them. Full of fight now that the topic was off her hight.

"Well how about we join you and your son on your guild task?" Tina asked, trying to get some sort of normalcy in play.

"We accept on a few conditions." Faye fired back.

"What would be your conditions?" Tina responded back. "Nothing too odd, I hope."

"There as followed. One we agree to help so long as we get credit for a guild task. Two no funny business, like trying to attack us. Three try not to get in my summons way. They can be a bit aggressive. Finally four." Caspian sat Faye down. "You have to share any magic items that are found in the Catacombs with us."

"That sounds reasonable. We agree. As long as we get what we're looking for." The twin stated.

...a few hours later inside Ibadayo...

Rows open into small nooks full of skeleton remains and the occasional slime. Long hallways of brownstone with centuries of use leaves the whole underground structure and unsafe feeling. Not a stone tile has been left untouched by time. Oddly the Catacombs don't seem to have any undead in them.

The small party of four trudged through the done ridden layers of Ibadayo. Making small talk the entire time. The two groups becoming more congruent as time passed by. Caspian attempted to charm the twins with his all-around good looks and Faye listing off summons and old stories of Momon. While the twins talked about the blue Rose's and some of there adventuring.

"It's odd Mother, tia , tina. Not a single undead in the area even though there seems to be necrotic energy here." Caspian whispered to the group.

"Agreed. If Momon was here, he'd probably know a few reasons why." Faye voiced her concerns.

"This Momon a caster of some type?" Tina asked.

"No. He just has a bad habit of running into undead." Faye chuckled.

"Say this is a large Catacomb. Why is it so big?" Caspian questioned aloud.

"Yeah what's up with that?" Faye followed up.

"Well, we just so happen to know that."Tina chimed. Earning a subtle smack by Tia. Both Faye and Caspian noticing but decided not to question it

"You know people aren't suppose to talk about it." Tia hissed.

"I'll just give them , the short version sis. You worry to much." Tina rubbed her shoulder.

"You better hope so." Tia frowned.

"Anyways the story goes kind of like this. A long time ago the thirteen heroes fought a creature so powerful that they had to seal it away in this here Catacomb. They actually lost one of there members to it. That member being Ibadayo, the group cleric." Tina abridged her tale. "That's how this place got its name."

"Anyways legend has it the the creature is still alive down here and that if you talk about it to much it can possess you."Tia finished her sister's tale. "So I don't want to talk about it anymore!"

"Alright, that's that." Faye made a shushing motion with her hand. "Trap! Snare! Go find us something useful." With a clasp of her hands the two dog-like creatures emerged from below her cloak.

The darker one named Trap bolted off at high speed while the white followed. Almost within a second before the twins could react came a confirming howl.

"Perfect I was just getting bored of this place." Faye clapped her hands then held out her arms. Caspian pulling her onto his shoulder. " This will be much faster. Also ill take a look through tape's eyes so watch out for me."

The majority of the group started to walk, sans Faye who was riding.

" So you two lovely ladies visit Erantel often." Caspian tilted his head eyeing the twin blondes.

"Uuhh" Tina exhaled. So had been hoping that Caspian would not try to hit on her or her sister because he was actually quite charming. "Not often but work edges that way from time to time."

"Normally we work in the capital and around that area. Or we do work for the princess. " Tia finished Tina's reason.

"Princess? I could have sworn that the government and the guild weren't involved with each other." Caspian eyed the twins.

"..." the twins.

"Sorry I wasn't supposed to say that last bit." Tia rubbed her arm. "We could get her in trouble if word got out about it. "

"Well I'll tell you two what. If am in the area the two of you could show me around." Caspian softened his face and gave his most charismatic smile. " It could be a date! Dinner, fine wine, all the good stuff."

The twins flushed red in the darkness, not hard for Caspian to see but for a normal human it'd be virtually impossible.

"Well okay, but don't go telling everyone." Came the tia.

"Yeah we got a reputation to keep!" Followed Tina.

"That's cute and all but! My summons have found a body." Fayes voice all but killed the twins. "Looked like the guy the guild was asked to look into. So step on it."

"Yes mother!" Caspian grabbed the twin under each arm. Before they could protest and bolted off carrying three people. The twins in amazement at how fast he moved for his size and while carrying three pople.

Within a minute of Caspians sprint the group had reached there destination. A wide room with curved ceiling. Large shells full of bones and mold. In the center of the room lay a raised platform about three feet by circular in design and about six foot in radius.

On top of that lay the slowly rotting corpse of a heavyset man. A large hole in his chest revealing his spine.

"Gross." Faye shook her head in disgust.

"Agreed." Everyone else said.

"At least our job I'd done. Mother, what do we do next?" Caspian watch his mother from atop his shoulder.

"Well we can't leave these two lovely ladies along in a spooky Catacomb, knowing there's a recently murdered person her." Faye's soft voice was full of sarcasm. "So we stay, plus I am curious as to what events unfolded her."

"Very well. It shall be done Mother." Caspian tried to keep a neutral tone. Failing the entire time. "Luck would have it. Beautiful twins, allow me to be your sheild for the rest of this journey!"

"Look were way higher ranked adventures. We don't need protection but I guess having an extra pair of eyes would be helpful." Tina mused. "Although Faye's trap sniffing hounds my come in handy. Even if we already know how to check for traps."

"I don't see why your questioning it. You already agreed to work with us, so there's not really anything different than before." Faye flat voice shocked then twins.

"Fine but when we find what we're looking for you have to give it to us." Tia cryed out.

"Fine." Faye rolled her hand. "What are you two looking for anyways."

"Long story short, that guy." Tia pointed to corpse. "The one who you were looking for proof of. He stole a magic item from the capitals treasury. We aim to get it back."

"What dose it do?" Caspian placed a finger to his lip.

"It makes perfect magic copies of any thing it's used on." Tina responded."like one of your swords or gold! Anything up to third teir magic."

"An extremely dangerous tool in the wrong hands." Tia followed up.

"That's it. Just copies. I can do that, look." Faye placed her hand on one of Caspians sword and created a magical copy using the spell mimic item."See. Easy."

"WHAT!" The twins shouted. "That should be impossible, without higher tier magic!"

"But I just did it." Faye shrugged. "Watch me do it again." With a wave of her hand a copy of the outside camp formed in the open area of the catacomb.

End 


	8. Chapter 8

overlord chapter 8

Faye had decided to take first watch of the small band of adventurers while the others slept. This was meet by Caspian adamant wishes for her to allow him to watch while she slept. A jester-like that seemed odd to her at first but quickly realized that it was because the NPC's saw her as a god. Caspian had, in the short time of being in this world, treated her as a child would there Mother although the blind worship reaction came from him from time to time. Much like the other servant who begged for work. So it was odd seeing such a change in his demeanor. Ultimately she managed to get him to stop respectful bothering her by telling him she was just going to be talking with Ainz with a message and that Trap and Snare were going to be the ones watching the group. Also that she didn't want to be interrupted during her talk with Ainz.

'Hey, you there?' Faye message Momon.

'Morningstar what is it? Did something happen? Are you alright?' Ainz messaged in rapid succession. Worry clearly in the first half of his voice but his emotional suppression must have kicked in on the third question.

'I am fine. It's night and my party is camping so I wanted to talk to you.' Morningstar pushed the points of her gloved hand together.

'Party? Well, no matter. I am sure your fine with whoever is there. Anyways, what do you want to talk about.' Ainz's message came at a normal speed.

'Well I was just wondering what you're doing and if it's going well or not? Also, I just wanted to hear your voice.' Morningstar could feel a slight burn to her face.

She was sure that in her old life it would have been a much stronger feeling. This world, however, was different, she was different. Her emotions were the same but it felt more like feeling most of the emotion than all of one.

'Oh. Currently, Nabe and I are doing a protection job for the pharmacist boy you told me about. The one from the whole Brita thing. It's impressive that you called his little 'I wanna find out how to make these so let's hire that guy, thing.' Ainz message. His voice was monotone but she could tell he meant it.

'Still with that small group of adventurers.' She questioned.

'Yeah. Were doing both jobs so hopefully that gets us some money and fame.' His voice still monotone.

'Well, Theon and I meet up with two members of the Blue Rose's. You know that top rank adventuring group. Apparently we have a job in the same place and we have decided to help each other out. This will really help our reputation at the guild if I can get Theon really close to them. But Theon is Theon and am pretty sure he's got it.' Morningstar rolled her hands.

'Yeah, that sounds like Theon. If I remember correctly you made him a bit of a flirt.' Ainz's message was a bit curious.

'He's a ladies man, not a flirt and he's supposed to be a man among men. I don't know! Maybe I made him a bit too extreme in that regard. He flirts with every girl he sees except the maids of the tomb. Sees them like sisters or something' Morningstar sighed heavily. 'Why did I have to go and give him a sister complex.'

'If it makes you feel any better, there's a young kid in the group am traveling with that you would just gush over. Ninya's his name. Supposedly he can learn magic at an accelerated rate. Fin nominal.' Ainz monotone filled her head but she was sure the old him would have been more excited.

'You wanna start collecting people who get your interest?' She placed her thumb and pointer finger to her masked chin.

'I've always been a collector and this kid has a, from what I hear, rare ability so why not.' Ainz voice held a tiny bit of embarrassment. She could tell even without the ability to taste undead emotions.

'Careful there or you're going to become a slaver! Hahahahah.' She laughed at his habits. 'I'll have a chat with the boy when we meet up at the guild.'

'Maybe, I'll just find a reason to keep him around. Anyways I got to go. My party is stirring.'

'Okay. Bye.' Before she could catch her next words. 'love you.' Instant regret and dread filled her entire being. What had she just done? She had just said I love you. Three words, three little words! How could she have said that of all things?

Damn this was bad. She had a hunch he felt the same but fear clouded her mind. No, she needed to calm down. She was already going to tell him in the beginning so she was bound to say it. She had clues on his feelings and she was sure he felt some sort of way. She isn't so anime protagonists blindly ignoring a love interest. No, she saw how he acted.

His lingering gaze, the embarrassment of his voice, the not always appropriate joke. All of that stuff! Only he was alive then. Now he's different but the same, did he still feel that way about her? Could he even feel love at all. And it's been way too long to get a message.

'...you to.'

Did he just... Crises averted, all's good. Morningstar practically slapped her hands to her mask. Rolling wildly on the ground.

"He does! He really does!" Morningstar tried to clapped her mouth to quiet herself only to hit her mask. Any louder and the party might have awoken. "How do we proceeded from here?"

... several hours later...

The underground structure that was the Catacombs turned out to be quite large. The place started off straight then hit an open room. Where the group had camped and found the gutted body. From that, the hall goes right or left into identical rooms and identical bodies.

Seven bodies had been found in the Catacombs. Each an exact copy of the first body that had been found. Each. The body had its stomach pulled open and internal organs removed in a similar fashion to the first. Each body when inspect by the twins had been dead the same amount of time.

The twin assassins explain that each body was probably made using the kingdom's missing treasure and that there was probably a ritual that took place on the body that was then copied with the treasure.

"So the question is where and what did this?" Faye layed the palm of her hand to her chin.

The twins eyed one another. An action noticed by Caspian and Faye.

"Do you lovely ladies want to explain to Mother and me what that was about?" Caspians kind face was the force he needed to strong-arm a woman. Something his creator didn't think would be so prevalent in his character.

"Uh... well... you see. It may be that monster that was sealed way trying to get out... Gah don't look at me like that." Tia spoke softly. "It's hard to say no when you make that face."

"Hopefully will find it fast, put a stop to it and get out of here." Tina was sheepish this time.

"It's going to take too long with Trap and Snare. So I'll just use these instead." Faye raised her arms. Then with the loud fumbling of fabric thousands of small creatures broke free of the darkness of her cloak. "Go find the boss then lead us there."

The twins look dumbfounded, Caspian looked amazed as thousands of blood-sparrows flooded the tunnels.

"Those are blood-sparrows." Faye pointed to a sparrow that had landed on her our stretched finger.

They're no bigger than a normal sparrow and resembled one to an extent as well. Only it had a bats snout for a top beak and two extra sets of wings offset from the center bird wings. Those wings being twice as long bat wings with a bone-like blade.  
The only other thing of note was the dark feathers being a near-black blue color and the bright almost out of place red leather on the bat-like parts.

"Wow, there are so many of them!" The twins were amazed.

"No time to be amazed! The blood-sparrows have found their target." Faye raised her hand silencing the twins." We should hurry and fallow the blood-sparrows. I got them making a trail now."

The group rushed off in the direction that most of the blood-sparrows went. The same way the summoned creature made a trail.

The creature guiding them around hallways and down a flight of stairs into a large round room. The floor raised up like two sets of steps. On that large platform, a curved black sword priced the center. Runes covered the raised floor. Seven in all and all but one was shattered to unrecognizable condition. The single rune sparked with streaks of red lighting.

"Looks like whatever it is, it's trying to get free!" Tia yelled.

"Too late." Faye chimed in as a burst of energy throw the twin assassins back several feet. This left Faye and Caspian the two closes to whatever it was. "Hope there okay."

A wall of black energy circled Faye, Caspian and the sword cutting off the twin assassins. "My apologies for not introducing myself sooner. I am the great abyssal fiend Chron. Slayer of men, master of the dark and summoner extraordinary!" Chron stepped forward making its form easy to see.

The blackness of the curved blade dripped onto the ground leaving it colorless. From that pool raised a long withered metal skeleton. Horns jutting from its head to spread wide then bend onto itself to form a single point. A fog of darkness poured from the bones resting just above them.

The overall shade was humanoid but what it was, was the most shocking. An abyssal being is a dangerous foe to face. High physical resistance and magic resistance made them hard to kill. Their fog counts as both natural armor and its easily malleable body.

"Now die. So I can use your body as my vessel." He raised his left hand and from it, his household emerged. The household is the same as high-level vampires only unlike a vampire's household there weak to frost damage and holy. Unlike a vampire's household being weak to fire and holy.

The household he summons was about 30 strong. That's an extremely low number for creatures that have that ability. In Yggdrasil, the lowest most people had was close to 60. Faye being an extremely powerful summoner and abyssal being had it the upper limit of her household. That being 500 even.

"You dare wish HARM ON MY MOTHER!" Caspian screamed at the top of his lungs. All of his blood lust filled the enclosed area killing all of the household summonses instantly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA-" Chron fell backwards onto his bottom and scuttled backwards. He was only alive due to his natural immunity to instant-kill abilities." NO. NO. I MENT!"

Caspian approached the terrified Chron his already massive figure growing in size. Muscle rapidity expanded as his form shifted from human to Oni with each step. With hands outstretched he grabbed the metal skull of Chron. His hands easily covered the sides of his head, horns and all. With thumbs placed firmly over his eye sockets and began to press down.

TTTHHHUUU-WWWWIIICCC. The violent sound of metal breaking into dust.

"Well, that was disappointing. Oh well. He actually might be of use to us. So do keep his life but fill free to hurt him as much as you like. Just don't kill him." Morningstar felt no pity for Chron as Theon slowly and violently ground most of his skull into dust. "It's odd. I simply can't fill pity for a being who threatens me. Even if we're the same race."

Caspian then proceeded to slam Chron's skull into the ground easily making a crater the size of the black off area. Then he did it again and again over and over.

Morningstar thought to herself. Don't piss of Theon. Probably any other guardian level NPC as well.

"Alright throw him into a gate and have Yun take him to the frozen prison for later," Morningstar ordered. "Then will just add a bit of memory to the twins and maybe a spell or two and will part ways."

"Yes, Mother. Right away." Theons body shrank back into his human form.

"What a disappointment. Didn't even get to use any fancy summons, maybe the swords worth a bit." With a wave of her hand, the black fog wall dispersed into nothingness. Then with an extra wave time stopped.

The assassins Tia and Tina had apparently only managed to regroup from there little 'flight'. The two stood by the wall hands on each other for support. There hit to the wall must have done a bit of damage seeing how bruised their sides were.

"Let's see what to add to there memories." Faye placed her hand as high up on the twin's arms as she could. "The battle was easy for Caspian and Faye and you two were knocked out at the start of the battle. Although the two of you did land a critical blow that made victory much easier to achieve. Also." She wishers the rest to the twins altering their memories. Then casted a few extra spells so she could spy through the twins whenever she pleased.

"I'll just place these marks here." She reached to the back of the twin's knee and placed her magical mark on them. "Now I don't have to worry about someone from Nazarick accidentally killing the two of you. Or you questioning about it."

Time flowed with the wave of her hand and the still image of the twins came to life.

"Ah. That hurt!" Tia complained.

"Stop moving so much or were gonna fall over." Tina scolded her twin.

"Caspian if you would." Faye rolled her finger on her outstretched hand.

"Yes, Mother. Cure wounds."

"Ah, that's so much better." Tia sighed. Leaving a satisfied smile on her face.

"Yes, it's quite the relief on my body." Tina also had a satisfied smile on her face.

"Well, I suppose this is the end of our little adventure together." Faye's words grabbed the attention of the twins." It was a pleasure working with the two of you. Tia. Tina."

"Yes, we also fell the same," Tina responded.

"If you ever need anything just give us a call." Tia followed suit. "Oh, and Caspian don't forget that date with Tina and me!"

"TIA!" Came Tina's red face reply.

"Who could forget about two beautiful women like you too. I'll be there quicker than you might think.

...three hours later adventures guild...

"You two are back already?!" The receptionist exclaimed with a shocked expression.

"Yeah, we found the guy there dead and brought back evidence." Faye who was sitting on the counter to be eye level with the receptionist pointed to a burlap bag on the floor. "We took the liberty of preparing the body to pass onto the next life. Atlest what was left of him."

"I see." The receptionist tried to keep a straight face when faced with the body bag. "Just set it over the counter and I'll have the brother come pick up the remains. Also here is your payment for your work."

"Say you wouldn't mind accompanying me for a tour of the city one day would you." Caspian lifted his helms faceplate so the receptionist could see his charming face. " I would really love to have a local beauty show me the town."

"Yah... ye..l mean I wouldn't mind showing you around on my time off." The receptionist fidgeted at his gaze. Her face a bright red.

"I'll leave you to that. If you need me I'll be at the inn making preparations." Faye slid off the desk and on to her feet.

"But Mother I could never leave you to work by yourself." Caspian tried to interject the statement.

"Hush boy. And do as I say." Faye didn't want backtalk on this. "Socialising with people is good but as your Mother, I have other things that has to be done."

"Yes! Mother." Caspian straightened up an anxious sweat on his forehead. It did nothing to take away from his charming looks." I'll leave you to whatever task, you wish to be alone for."

"Good. Bye-bye. Love you." Faye walked past him making sure to turn her body so she walked backward as she spoke then back around as she finished. Then vanished out of sight of everyone but Caspian with an invisibility spell. "Now to question Chron."

End 


	9. Chapter 9

THE STAR OF SHADOWS CH9

The great tomb of Nazarick Ice prison...

"Wake up!" A sickly twisted woman's voice echoed in the back of Chron's head.

"Uuhh, what happened?" Chron eyed the room he was in. At first glance, it was a prison and second glance a block of ice. A frozen cell well lit and full of terrible things to hurt people with. A sight like this would normally be a wonder for him but not today. Because this room is for him.

Quickly he searched for the twisting voice of the woman who spoke. His regret was instantly set upon him.

His sight was tormented by the disgusting vision of a plump squid melted into the over stiff body of a woman. With skin like seaweed and piercingly dark eyes. It had a woman's voice. Unmistakable even with how twisted it sounded.

"Ah..." Chron started to struggle in his binds only to be assaulted by the woman. Her tentacle faces forcing his metal skull open. It was more the shock that stopped him than the act itself.

"Shh. There will be time for sweet music later. Right now the supreme being Morningstar has come to visit us in our lovely home." She pressed her forehead onto his metal one. Not bothering to remove her tentacles from his jaw.

"I'm interrupting something or no?" The voice was soft. A woman's voice so soft it felt like the ice-cold air could shatter it.

The tentacle faced horror pulls back freeing her face from his. Tentacle freeing them self's from the metal mouth."No not at all! Lady Morningstar. " She jumped shaking her plump body. "I was just telling this. "

"If you think YOU CAN HOLD ME!" Chron boldly yelled over the tentacle woman. "Chron the great summoner and..."

He was interrupted by having his metal skull slammed into the frozen prison wall. Fear suddenly overtaking him as the tentacle faced woman turned to face his.

"Oh dear, it would seem we're going to have the put you on the special treatment."

"Don't bother." A small figure stepped into his view. Pale and thin but she was a beauty beyond any he had laid eyes on. Over her small frame was a large fur coat half red the other half black. The oversize coat had its ends held from the ground by Toledo maids.

One on the right was as black as night. Fire burned on her body. While the left one an angel of white and blond. A darkness seemed to blacken veins, hair and even bits of her numerous wings.

"Do you know who I am! I'm CHRON THE.."

"The weak. The captured. The annoying. You are lots of things so shut up." The small girl taunted him. As she spoke fear swelled up inside him. He could fell true terror as she spoke in her soft voice.

To him, it was like ever syllable drilled into the fabric of his being. Eating away at his mind with every vibration of air. This girl this thing! What is it?

"Good to see you learned your place." The horrifying girl smugly grinned. " I am Morningstar. One of the forty one supreme beings and one of the two rulers of this place."

"Now let's get to the point." Morningstar face grew more sinister with every word she spoke. Until only pure evil was left.

...the guildhall close to sunset...

"Anyways let's just get this picture drawn out." Momons voice was deep and monotoned like normal despite the situation.

"So you got a hamster while I was away?" Came a soft voice.

"Oh no." Came a quick under breath response so quite the speaker probably though it was a thought. "Ah, Mor..Faye. How are you?"

Suddenly filling a bit embarrassed as memories of her sudden confession surged through her mind. She blushed. Glad she had a full helm on. "Oh, you know. Fine." She rolled her pointer fingers together.

"So while I was out I meet the wise king of the forest." Momon thumb behind him to the oversized hamster." Maybe it should have been fluffy queen instead."

"Because it's female and fluffy."  
Faye shot back. Forcing herself out of her embarrassment.

"Oh, and I want you to meet Ninya of the swords of darkness." Momon turns to Naba." Bring him here please."

Naba walked into view of Faye. She had previously been standing behind the large hamster making her impossible to see. As she came into view Faye notices she had swapped clothes to the new set of clothes Faye had given her only a few days prior.

No, she is wearing a long-sleeved black bodysuit that clings tightly to her body. Ther zipper in the front and is unzipped to her collarbone exposing her neck. The shoulder puff outwards to allow ease of movement. Atop that is a white breastplate that is trimmed in gold. The center of the chest plate sits a red gem with five stars surroundings it. On her back is a waist-length cloak that reaches to her waist. The cloak is an earth red color similar to her old one.

White pauldrons sit on her shoulder. The reach paster her shoulders into a point. Each one has a red gem near the pointed tip with three golden triangles around it. Hanging from beneath the pauldrons is a waist-length pice of cloak. It hangs on both sides and is an earthy red color.

Her arms are free of any kind addition to the skin-tight bodysuit sleeves.

Around her waist is a thick belt about three inches tall. Attached to that are a dozen brown leather bags that make like a skirt around her. Each bag is simple in design with the only noticeable detail being the buckle of the bag matching that of the belt. That being a gold-tone triangle.

Her feet are protected by white plate boots. With no real markings or trim to make them stand out. The simple cover her shins.

"Oh, she looks cute in her new gear!" Faye tilts her head as she watches Naba pass her by.

"Yes, and she quite happy about the new gear."Momon turned his head to watch her go. "Hopefully she won't cause an incident."

"Yeah."

"Anyways were is Theon." Momon questioned Faye.

"From the looks of it. The same place the normal receptionist is at." Faye shifts her weight to her hips. "What's up, you need him?"

"No. Not really." Momon turned to face her.

"So you wanna get a table while we wait on your hamster?" Faye suggested this more so to get past the slightly awkward air the two seemed to share.

"Sure." Came his response.

"So I said it." Faye made circles on the table with her fingers.

"Said wha... oh you mean that." Momon's voice had noticeable pause and caution before evening out to his normal tone. " I really do like you like that but it's just... I don't know how to say it."

"You're not ready..." Faye started.

"NO! NO not that." Momon scratched his head well his helm." It's just this body of mine." His tone held defeat.

"You know. I don't really mind your body." Faye clasped her hands together. "In fact, that probably makes it better for us!"

"I don't fallow." Momon placed his hands on the table.

Faye grabbed his hands with her much smaller ones." I mean to say that I fell in love with you, having never once met you before. This is our chance to rectify never meeting."

Momon visible tilted his head to view there hands. Then turned his hands to match hers. "I've never been good at these kinds of things."

"That's fine." Faye's tilted her head. An act that probably would have been cute if her face was actually see-able. " I'm sure things will work out for us. After all. What's life without a good adventure."

"HA ha!" Came a genuine laugh. "Now that takes me back to when we just met."

"Oh, it doses." Faye tease.

"Yeah, you were trying to get help with a high-level raid. Bet you never thought you would get a bunch of max level like the others!"

"Yeah haha." Faye's smile was not seen but definitely felt. "Good times."

"Oh look there's Naba and what the hell!" Momon pointed to a distressed Naba and a blood soak, skin torn, small body.

"Sir. It would appear that in our absence the swords of darkness who were aiding Nefera have been killed." Naba carried the last member Ninya in her hands.

Shock took to the guild as one of there own had just been carried through the guild while being mostly dead. Adventure trained or not being to panic. Causing a ruckus and upsetting others as they did so.

"Naba put the girl on the table," Faye ordered. Then snapped. "Now!"

Naba did as instructed. Placed the near-dead and unconscious girl on the table. Then was pushed aside by Faye.

Looking down at the girl. The most notable injuries being her missing eye and the series of stab wounds across her lower abdomen.

"Got work quickly she won't last much longer. Lesser Heal. Lesser regeneration. Minor stitching." With her words, magic light shined from the wounds. Flesh burned red as it pulled and twisted back into place. Her body convulsed violently and she let out a ear-piercing scream as damaged organs re-grew.

Unfortunately, Faye had chosen to use lower tier healing on the young girl. Even if she wanted to use higher tier magic to get a better result, she knew she couldn't show it. It would risk her cover and draw too much attention to her. Instead, the sticking magic pulled the lids of her removed eye together.

"AWWWWH AWWHH!" Upon the completion of Faye's magic the girl Ninya regains consciousness.

Faye grabbed on to the girl and push her head into her shoulder. Wrapped her arms around her. "Shhh. It's okay, it's okay."

Her pained wails eventually quieted to gut-wrenching sobs. "Mo... Mo...she...everyone's dead."

"Who is dead? Who is she?" Faye still clutching the girl. "Please, you have to calm down."

"Calm! Calm! Evey... one .i..s... dead." The young girl tried to pull back. Only to be stopped as soon as she tried by Faye's grip.

"Ninya, you are safe now. So please explain what happened." Momon placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay." The girl takes a sharp inhale as Faye releases her from her grasp. "It was late after you left so we decided it would be a good thing to help store things. It wasn't long until a woman came."

She pauses momentarily as Faye places her cloak over the girl to cover up her exposed chest. Then with a quiet thank you, she continued.

"She... she asked for our charge. But when she saw him, attacked use." Ninya paused tears filling her eyes. "She killed my friends. Then a man came and took Nifirea. But that wasn't all. She started to." Her voice dropped to dead quite. "Tortured me."

With that she started to cry again. Pushing her bloodied face into Faye's shoulder. Cries of sorrow filling the room.

"Ninya, Faye and I will take care of this." Momon lifted his hand. "Naba, Faye let's go."

"Let me come with you," Ninya says as she released Faye from her grasp.

"Are you prepared?" Momons voice a question. As uncaring as it seems, he was right. The enemy of this girl killed all of her friends and she alone barely survived. "These people who did this they won't hesitate."

"There kill you for real this time," Faye added. Even if the statement didn't sit right with her. It needed to be said.

"Yes," Ninya stated definitely. A fire in her eyes the fear and sadness she oozed in before gone. Only the spicy tangy taste of rage left.

"Very well."

End 


	10. Chapter 10

the star of shadows chapter 10

...The home of Nfirea Bareare...

On the way here the group of adventurers ran into the elder Bareare woman. She was small with weathered skin and gray hair. Although here eyes never once seemed to have lost the light of passion, be it for her work or her only family or both.

"Oh hello. Aren't you a few the group of adventurers that my grandson hired?" The older woman asked.

"Yes." Momon's deep voice swallowed the city street outside of the Bareare residence. "Look let's talk inside after we have business with your grandson."

The old woman push open her door only to fall in shock of the horrifying stench that poured out. He faces tightened as her legs gave out. Before she could fall to the ground she was caught by Faye's small hands.

"Easy now." Faye pushed her to her feet.

"What happened? Where's my grandson?" The older Bareare woman spoke like a whisper in the wind.

"Faye. Ninya go take a look around." Momon ordered. The two smaller girls walked into the home. Faye's arms wrapped around Ninya as they walked.

...inner rooms of the Bareare residence...

Three walking corpses devoid of life shuffled into view of Ninya. Her resolve came into question as her body started to shake.

"Ninya. You mustn't look away." Faye's grasp on her tightened. "You decided to come so now you must make sure your friends find peace."

"But.. i... " Ninya whole body shook.

"NINYA." Faye's voice cut through her entire body. The sudden increase causing the walking bodies to turn and face the two lone adventures." Do it Ninya and never forget this feeling."

"I'm so sorry." With a lift of her hand and the three cast of magic arrow, she had done it. Killed her already dead friend. Put them back to sleep, free of the eternal night that their bodies would have been forced into.

She drops to her knees. Sobbing loudly as her heat break settled down on her once again.

"I too know this feeling of loss." Faye dropped to her knees embracing Ninya in a hug. "This will live with you forever but know that this moment with giving you the strength you need to take revenge on those who caused this."

"..." Ninya reminds quietly except for her crying.

... 19 minutes later ...

"Are you sure that where they are?" Faye questioned Momon.

"Yes, I'm sure. The people responsible for this attack are gathering in the cemetery."

"Of course they would be in a cemetery." Faye shook her head. "It's so ... so... uninspired!"

"Sir. Momon, Ms. Faye what is our course of action." Naba asked dead serious.

"Simple Naba. We are going to the cemetery and crush the horde of the dead that the necromancer probably set up." Momon rolled his hand as he continued. "See the boy that was taken was probably a high profile target and is probably the centerpiece for the necromancers' plans."

"Amazing sir! But how did you know?" Naba asked.

"Easy. One the fact that the boy can use any magic item without need any required skill. Make him a good target for anybody. Two the fact that there are walking dead indicates that he had no fear of being caught. Probably because the boy was the last thing he needed. Three of the results of the magic I had you cast also contained a locate item spell, and several other security spells as well. So I can say without a doubt that the culprits at the cemetery, surrounded by the dead."

"Okay then." Faye turned her head to face Momon. "Let's start a quest together, just like old times."

"Yes!" Mormons voice was noticeable excited but only for a moment. "Quest to kill the city's necromancer is a go."

...cemetery entrance...

Harris Peyton had stood guard at the large stone walls of the cemetery for years now. Five years in total but as a city guard ten years. So he believed he knew a thing or two about protecting the city he lived in.

There had always been undead attacks from the cemetery. It was just a fact of life he had always known and never really thought to question it. Sometimes two or three undead raised from the ground and when wild. They usually unintelligent killed anything alive.

But today was different, so very much so different. The one or two undead were gone and replaced with a sea. A sea of the undead. Skeleton everywhere he could see.

Fearfully he peered over the edge of the wall. What he saw were skeletons pulling atop one another climbing the wall. Taken back at his sight he fell to his bottom. Fear gripping him. Warm water rushing down his legs. Then he saw it.

His old friend and boss ordering her men around fearlessly. Then in horror, he watched bone arms grab at her sides and pull her over the wall, beneath a sea of the dead.

Standing to his feet pushing back fear gripping his heart he pushed into action. As now the highest-ranking member of the guard, he needed to act. Not for his fallen friend or the city but because if he didn't he would die.

"You there go grab as many bottles of alcohol as you can find then set them ablaze over the wall." Peyton's shack voice ordered a man.

"But sir." He was interrupted by Peyton punching him in the face.

"Now!" Sending the man running to complete his task. Then he turned to another man." You tell every mon to double up along the length of the wall and rotate spear strikes every thirty seconds."

Now Peyton stood behind another man with his spear drawn and pushed his shoulder to the man and started to issue orders." Go to the adventurer guild and get every able body you can. Preferably fire magic and holy magic users."

The man went running as fast as he could. Then the first man returned with the bottles of alcohol." Undead are weak to fire hand these out and tell them to use the bottles when they are about to reach the top of the wall. We have to hold out till help arrives."

"Sir look!" Came the panicked scream of one of his guards. A young woman in her first year of service to the guard.

As he turns to her, he saw it. A mass of corpses and skeletons slammed together. An undead giant towering over the rest. It lumbered slowly to the wall and made contact a few feet away from the new girl.

Without a second opinion, he pulled the bottle of alcohol lit it with a match and strap of cloth and throw it at the monster. It burned the giant's body and let out a loud cry but was mostly unharmed.

"Shit! Run girl!" Peyton screams at his newer guard member. This causes the girl to move and narrowly avoid being crushed to death or worse by the giant undead. "Fuck what do I do?"

Then zipping past him came a massive black sword. It hit the undead between its eyes? And made its head explode. The monster quieted down and dissolved into a thick pull of black slime.

"Will take it from here." A deep and commanding voice boomed.

"But there are so many of them." Peyton tried to reason with his savior. But he was completely ignored as he watches a group of people pass him mostly fearlessly.

The group consisted of a tall man in armor as black as the night. A beautiful woman with ornate armor. A small girl with a mask of gold and black suit that exposed her back and finally a girl in a large clock that revealed checked red and back as it moved. Then finally a large beast with a snake-like tail.

Then as quickly as they had arrived they were gone. With fear in his heart, he whispered a prayer to the gods.

"Sir what do we do?" Came a girl's voice.

Peyton turned his head to the girl. "The only thing we can do. Keep the wall as clear as possible for as long as possible." Peyton clasped his hands to his face. Not to straighten himself up. No that was because he still had work to do and all of these fear attacks won't stop him from making it through the night. He clasped his face because his junior was asking him for orders and he realized he had pissed himself." Get back to the wall and keep poking away the dead."

"Right away sir!" The girl hopped into action. Leaving Peyton to his embarrassment. "At least I saved some face."

...sea of the dead outside the wall...

"Come forth." Faye clad in her bodysuit lifted her arms into the air. Two magic circles of extreme complexity appeared in a golden light. " Pit shadow chimera."

Rising from the two circles appeared two large beasts, standing on six legs. It had the shape of lions body with a goats neck and head jutting out of the beast spine. So it layered over lions head. From the lions main six sets of hawk wing.

Its muscular form had silver fur lining the top like a coat. Beneath the beast was pure black mass that made up the muscular body. It wore the top fur like a coat. Almost like it was a different creature filling out the chimera like it was a costume one would place on an animal.

"Kill the undead attempting to attack the city." Faye ordered.

"Haven't seen that one in a bit," Momon mentioned.

"Wa wa what was that!" Ninya cried.

"Don't be so foolish. La.. Ms. Faye just said it was a Pit Shadow Chimera." Naba drilled into Ninya with a condemning tone. Causing her to flinch.

"Easy there Naba." Faye waved the fingers of her hand. "We never actually meet so I am the great summoner in the world." She added."probably twice over now." beneath her breath. "Anyways I am Faye."

Ninya still in shock at the high powered summons and a bit due to Naba's little hostility. "Ah. Oh. Um. I'm Ninya."

"Easy there girl I don't bite." Faye surged her shoulders. She was trying to keep calm but a bit of her was pissed at how she meet Ninya in such a horrible state.

"Will have time for proper introduction later." Momom interrupted. "We still have a sea of the dead to traverse. And a boy to locate."

"Alright. Alright." Faye sighed heavily. "Trap, Snare make a path."

As she spoke the cloak that Ninya wore violently flue open. Reveal her destroyed clothes and mostly healed body. Two large dog beast jumped from the shadows in the cloak.

"Eep!" Ninya let out a girlish squeal of shock at two monster s came out of her clothes.

The black and blue beasts didn't waste a single second attacking the undead.

The black beast charge forwards as the blue beast leaped from the non-bladed chunks of it's back. Spiraling into a ball of blades killing undead upon contact. The beast cleared a path within seconds of there order. With the black beasts powerful claws swiping away the dead and the blue ones mulching anything else the undead stood no chance.

"Sorry about that!" Faye rubbed the back of her head. "Although that was super tasty."

With tears of embarrassment in her eye as she clutched the cloak to her self."It's fine. I'm fine. And what do you mean super tasty?"

"Nothing a girl your age should worry about." Faye tried to player it off. " But I know that's not gonna satisfy you or maybe make you think I'm a perv. See, I can taste emotions. It's my talent."

"Oh. Uh. I've never heard of a talent like that before." Ninya pondered.

"Anyways let's get through the rest of the dead." Faye pushed forward.

It wasn't long before the group of adventurers made their way to the center of the grave. There they found a Moslem with a group of casters surrounding it. The lead caster was in red with his bald head exposed. Although his aids seemed to fallow a cloak and dagger kind of look.

"Typical of necromancers." Faye spat in venomous voice.

"Agreed, there are other places to build a layer." Momon chimed in.

"Wha.." the head necromancer started.

"Shut up." Momon shuts him down. "I need the one with the stabbing weapons."

"Why I." He started.

"For the love of. SHUT UP." Faye practically yelled.

"Ahaha!" A voice laughing from the shadows of the Moslem. " It looks like they don't care about you." The voice was female as was the shape hidden beneath cloak as the woman stepped out from the shadows she was hiding in.

"You let's go kill each other over there." Momon voice boomed loudly.

"Naba, I trust you to handle things here. Also, keep your eyes up." Momon placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes! Of course!" Naba sounded excited.

"No, let's go," Monon ordered his group to the side leaving Naba and Hamsuke alone with the group of necromancers.

...deeper into the cemetery...

"Hehehe. Come to take revenge on me for your friends!" She laughed hysterically. "That one keeps crying saying how someone stops me.!"

"..." the group.

Annoyed she was not getting a response she punched harder." That one girl was pretending to be a boy. It was fun pulling out her eye and crushing it."

"Oh come on you people are no fun!" She sighed. "It not every day the inhuman lady Clementine takes time out of her busy day to torture little girls.

"We're going to fight now." Momon suddenly spoke." You two sit on the side and let me handle this. I'll even make it a handy cap match."

"You got a lot of balls to think you can just give me Clementine crap like that. I'm one of the strongest swordsmen to live even the captain of the royal select would."

"Oh shut up and fight already. You talk is boring me to death." Faye smuggled chimed in to interrupt Clementine.

"Why you!" Clementine was stopped mid-sentence by Momons massive swords swing close to her body. She easily dodged it but using the marshall art flow acceleration. She flipped her whole body clockwise and land on her hands and feet like an animal.

"That's a good look for you." Faye chimed in again. This time she was ignored entirely.

From her grounded position she launched her self forward pulling her long pointed blade. Easy like the first time she dodged Momons thrusted sword. Then leap over the second one that came at a lower angle. With a had slam she connected to his chest plate." Damm that's one tuff nut to crack."

"Is...is.. he going to win?" Ninya nervously pulled on Fayes sleeve.

"Yeah, it's fine. She literally can harm him." Faye pulled off her helmet allowing her ear to pop from the side of her head.

"Your a... elf!" Ninya gasped.

"Seriously do didn't even know that. What kinda amateur swordsmen are you?" Clementine practically yelled at Momon as she flipped backward between two of his blades.

From that distance, she landed and took a pose low to the ground. Then with a burst of speed, she dashes forward with her blades in hand. She blocked his first strike with impenetrable fortress, using her built up momentum to slide down his blade with hers. Ducked his second swing then aimed for the open slit of his helm to hit him in the eye.

"You going to try a bit harder than that?" Momon rolled his head sideways.

Out of instinct Clementine lep backward. "What!"

"You see I posses high teir weapon nullification. So basically it doesn't matter if I am good at swordplay or not. You can't harm me." Momon placed his swords into the ground and spread his arms out. Welcoming Clementine's next attack.

"Shit impossible." Clementine's face twisted. "Fine, then you're un-harmable. Why hide behind that armor then?"

"Simple. It makes it harder for crowds to notice. NOW ATTACK and die." Momon took a step forward.

In a moment of hesitation, Clementine took in her surroundings. A wicked smile crossing her face." Maybe I can't kill you and probably that other one but I know I can kill..." stopping just short of her point.

Without warning one of Clementine's blades flung from her holster nailing Ninya in the forehead. Lighting spluttered from the front of her head as the back exploded into a charred mess of gray matter.

"Hehehe haha haha. Looks like I killed her after all!" She crazily howled into the night sky.

"Uh oh!" Was Mormons only response.

Blackness as cold and as dark then endless void of the abyss. Clementine should feel it creeping into her soul. "What tha?"

Faye pulled at face in horrible rage. "Died. Died. Died. Died. Died. . Died. Died. Died. Died. . Died. Died. Died. Died. . Died. Died. Died. Died. . Died. Died. Died. Died. . Died. Died. Died. Died. . Died. Died. Died. Died. . Died. Died. Died. Died. . Died. Died. Died. Died. . Died. Died. Died. Died. . Died. Died. Died. Died. . Died. Died. Died. Died. . Died. Died. Died. Died. . Died. Died. Died. Died. . Died. Died. Died. Died. . Died. Died. Died. Died. " Screaming at the top of her lungs. Flash's of burning fire filled her eye then the sudden shock of Ninya poor form bursting head first.

"Looks like you triggered Morningstars child complex." Ainz dropped is facade of Momon. "Very bad move."

"Wha!? You're a... no what the hell is she!?"

Morningstars body started twisting and pulling in inhuman ways. The body looking like it had exploded from the inside but the skin refused to rip. Then black smoke rocketed from her mouth. It twisted wildly and fazed back and forth making any form it tried to take impossible to determine.

From the transparent shadowy creature large golden eyes formed with consistency in the smoke. Despite there entirely random shifting placement they eyes were all uniform. Each eye an inch thick golden orb with a goat-like eye slit in them.

"Rrrrwwwwgggghhhh" it screamed. Mouths of millions of teeth opening from the shadows in seemingly eye witch direction. Clementine recoiling in fear.

It's body now finally form as some sort of twisting mass of golden eyes and shadows in a vainly humanoid shape. The creature took a step. Some kind of shadow leg coated in golden eyes somewhat formed as it steep.

"No stay back!" She tried to take a step back he bodies refused to listen to her. Making eye contact with one of the millions of eyes.

Horrible visions filled her eyes. She being pulled apart. No, shadows trying to force them self's down her throat. NO, HER SKIN BEING PULLED FROM HER BODY! Chains crushing her body by twisting tightly into her. She's on a medical table being dissected alive.

"Die." It more so fazed to Clements's body. Placing a set of hands no two sets! Of hands into Clementines mouth. Each hand was like a stone but also like smoke. Then they started to pull in different directions breaking her jaw into four sections.

Still alive Clementine tried desperately to claw for freedom from the snake that was ripping her slowly into four different directions. Tears streaming down her face. The pain causing her to start and blackout.

The smoke hand started to slide down into the throat of Clementine. Pouring its self into her body. Buring her insides in agonizing pain as her organs burnt to ash. More of the shadows and eyes flood down her throat until the shadow form was no longer there. With no more support of the shadow Clementines, upper body collapsed onto the ground where her lower body sat.

This cant be good. Ainz thought to himself. He turned to were Ninya had met such an abrupt end, his vision searching for Morningstar's 'body' only not to find it. "That's never happened before." Placing a bone hand to his chin filling all of his emotions start to swell up then flatten away.

Tentatively he took steps to Clementine's body. "Hitomi... are you in there?"

In response, Clementine's body twisted violently like someone twisting the parts of a ball joint figure. There was a gross snapping sound and the joints popped then started to tear open. Black shadow oozed out of the wounds following golden orbs. They stretched from the wounds pulling the form that was once Clementine together. The body then shifted to an upright sitting position eyes flying open, revealing only blackness.

She blinked as malice filled golden eye rolled into place. The goat slit ominously growing. "Yeah, I'm in here."

"What a relief!" Ainz kneeled down to place a hand on her shoulder. "So what was that?"

"Oh, I just eat her soul, grinded her organs and hollowed out her body to use as a vessel." Morningstar stuck her tongue out and pinched her nose in a mock grows jester. "I'm not entirely done with it so this body will change a bit more in time."

Ainz pulled her closer to his form wrapping his arms around her. "I'm just glad you're safe. I don't know what I would have done had you not come back."

She returned his hug. Filling this body changing as the seconds passed." This will be helpful for us. I'll be able to switch back and forth between those bodies whenever I wish now."

"That'll make getting you back in town without question easy. Now no one will say what happened to that girl, and whatnot." Ainz held Morningstar in an embrace that was snug enough to have broken the back of a normal woman.

"I'm sorry." Morningstar pressed her face into Ainz's body.

"For what?"Ainz lessened his grip on her and looked her in the eyes. "You've done nothing to apologize for."

"I lost control and let that girl die. After I tried to save her too!" Tear steam from her face and Ainz gently rubbed her back.

"That nothing to worry about. I can always bring her back and besides, we won the battle. Let's give Narberal orders to finish up as well. Then relax a bit."

"NARBERAL! SHOW THEM THE MIGHT OF NAZARICK!" Momon yelled.

"Yeah. Okay." Morningstar's voice was meek. Her form at this point had paled to the same pure white shade that Morningstar's old form had. And the features of Clementine softened and shaped into a far more beautiful form. Then darkness overtook her form and her old body slipped out the now darkened body.

The form of Morningstar's small body laid bare on Ainz's form. It was like the strings to a puppet had been cut and the body slumped lifelessly. The darkened body shifted to shadow with golden eyes dotting it. Then rapidly pulled together like dust trying to escape a vacuum into the limp body's mouth and eye till nothing remains of the once Clementines body but her armor and clothes.

"Now let's end this quest." Ainz tilted his head to face Morningstar.

"Don't look!" As she shoved Ainz skeleton head up from gazing at her form.

End 


	11. Chapter 11

overlord the star of shadows ch 11

...Ninth floor office...

Morningstar sat on the edge of Ainz desk. A place she could be most often be found. With leg over another, she lens backward tilted her head as to face Ainz. "So you're telling me that, you read a little girl's diary."

"You make it sound so perverted." Ainz pushed Morningstar's head back up. "I semple used it's content to better understand the world around us."

"Hey, I'm not judging you!" Morningstar fired back sarcastically. "I mean it really!" She was even more sarcastic at that time.

Ainz placed his bone hand to his forehead and rubbed the non-existent fold in his brow. "Uh. Why, are you like this?"

"You love it."

Their moment was interrupted by the abrupt sound of knocking at the office door.

With a raise of his hand, a maid stationed at the door opened it. The move easily without so much as a creak. Then stepped in a red figure.

The one in question was Yun, the oni bandit lord. Who normally works under Theon Proxy. Son of Morningstar.

She stepped forward several feet took a knee. Although her face was almost the shade of crimson she was indeed blushing.

"I.. uma. Sorry, toa umma toa inturpta ya presence." The might oni bandit struggles to speak her mind. E en if her target of conversation was at supprem being Yun has always been bold. So her being bashful was a treat to anyone who knew her or something that required amedit attention.

"Relax a second Yun." Ainz tried to calm her down.

"There nothing that a servant of Nazarick can't confide in us. So be at peace of mind." Morningstar waved her hand and casted calm emotions on Yun.

The effects were immediate. Her face visibly calm, skin cooled down and her eye focused with renewed determination.

She dropped lower into a bow. Forehead pressed to the ground palms of her hands turned up in a completely submissive manner. "I am sorry to have worried ya. Truly Lord Ainz and lady Morningstar are kind beyond reason!"

Before she could continue her praise Ainz cut in." So as to the reason why you have visited in such a state.

Her form visibly tensed up. A feat seeing as Morningstar calm emotions spell still had plenty of time.

"You may raise." Morningstar added." And be at ease this is a safe place."

"Of course-a lady Morningstar." Yun bolted to an upright position her stance a bit unsure but definitely more relaxed than it had been. "Uma well ya see... I'm kinda..."

"Sorry, what was that," Ainz asked. Horror filled Yuns face.

"Ainz!" Morningstar scolded.

He turned to face her and desperately tried to read what her facial expressions said. "WHAT!"

"I'ma have .. I'ma have a ..a baby.!" Yun eyes down casted to the floor.

As a Oni no more so due to the kind of person Yun was at heart she felt conflicted. You had always been a chaotic person who did whatever she pleased as long as it didn't interfere with how the supreme beings viewed her. She fought she drank and screwed to her hearts content and been without consequence for so long. Honestly she did even think she could but now. Now things felt different.

"So who is the father?" Ainz asked.

"Theon." A one-word response.

Morningstar felt all the energy leave her body. Completely unsure of how to feel for a grand total of two seconds. "Does he know?!" A slight irritation to her voice causing Yun to shiver.

"He. Uma .ain't around so I-ya haven't toldem yet." Yun voice was soft and a bit fearful.

"Don't worry I'm not mad at you or anything. It's just. How do I put this?"  
Morningstar raised a finger to her chin.

"Thought Theon would have realized sooner." Ainz chimed in.

"What? No. It's not that." Morningstar sighed. "This was a group effort both of them should have been aware of this outcome. Never mind have you told him yet?"

"No. I ain't seen-a bit of him. Not after left and all." Yun normally confident voice was starting to return to her. At first she was afraid she had placed needless stress on the tomb by getting pregnant in such a time of uncertainty. She guilted herself for not thinking her actions through ether. As a bandit, she should have been smarter about her future. After all only dumb bandits get killed.

"And what motivated you to come to us. Is it that you are seeking guidance or perhaps there is something else you require for the proper up bring of your child." Ainz deep voice was calculating from an outside perspective but the truth is he was actually happy for the Oni that stood before him.

"For me ta ask is tha hight of arrogance. After I was put I charge of tha floor while he was away." Yun fidgeted underneath the gaze of two supreme beings. "I wanna, I wanna go an tell-em. Blood to blood that is."

"Will need some on the floor to keep those there safe. Also, your gonna need a form change to hide in the human city he's at." Ainz mused to the room but mostly himself.

"Well, I'm fine with it." Morningstar gave her blessing.

Ainz stopped his musing to eye her.

"Yeah, it's fine. Will put Gargantua on victims floor to help keep it safe. Then as disguise spell and done. Well, the only problem is you using the spell. You could borrow a casting servant or learn magic." Morningstar was on a roll, her voice full of excitement over the prospect of children. "You know female Oni are normally much better casters than the male. This actually seems like a good idea to test out a theory on how the new world has actually affected individuals who have not reached their level cap yet."

"Ah. A wonderful idea. Plus were be able to see if this world has affected the children of people not from this world either." Ainz raised his arms outwards as if to hug the sky. "This will be a great benefit to Nazarick. You also have my blessing."

Yun nervousness never fully went away. There was so many unknowns in this world she hoped nothing affected her child. But if the supreme beings saw her child as a great test of the new world then she would do her damndest to get results for them.

"Magic him. I only knowa bit so I'm not start-in from scratch." Yun tried to cast aside her nervousness. Not for herself, not for Theon, not even for her child but for them the supreme beings. For Morningstar the being that made her.

"Lest see. Right now Theon should be heading to the Capitol with Shaltear and the others. He was 'hired' to keep the carriage safe on the way there." Ainz voice carried throughout the room.

"A single guard was chosen to make the carriage the group is traveling in seem important to attack but not to well protected," Morningstar add. "This should draw out a good number of bandits for research into these marshall arts."

"Which means the potential to learn the skills of this new world." Momon eyeless sockets had there red flames brighten at the thought of new skills to learn.

...carriage in the middle of the night...

"Settle down you to." Theons voice rang out in the cabin of the carriage. "We have a job to do. The two of you can fight later. If mother and lord Ainz allows it."

This caused the two individuals who had locked eyes practically snarling at one another stop in there tracks. Shaltear and Sebas conversation had quickly escalated to an argument about fighting one another, or maybe it was about something else entirely. Honestly, he hadn't been paying attention to them and instead had his mind on killing the man driving the carriage.

The audacity of that human thinking he could have his way with Solution. As a man among men, he could not let that stand. Someone so lewdly and obviously wanted her bodies. How dare he even think about his sister like that. As a member of the Pleiades, he considered her his sister, and no one touches his sister. Be it mentally or physically and gets to live with it.

"..."

"Uh just let me handle it as a proper brother should," Theon replied to there needless silence. "Look were slowing down."

The carriage rumbled then came to a slow stop. Then came a shake of the carriage as the driver dismounted in an inelegant manner. Then the door opened to the sight of several large men.

First from the carriage were Shaltear's vampire brides. Three in total. Each one wore a long white dress that showed off their cleavage as much as possible but it also reached down to there ankles making it kind of passable. The brides had red vampire slit eyes with black scilla. Also, the had various lengths and styles of black hair. Beautiful in their own right but easily outclassed by the next two who exited the carriage.

Solution exited the carriage next. Her tall and extremely hourglass figure easily captivated the bandits. She was currently in a deep green dress that pushed her already massive breasts upwards and outwards. Easily making them appear twice there size. With perfect curly blond hair and brilliant blue eye, she was probably the dream girl for the entire world.

The last girl to exit was Shaltear bloodfallen, a true vampire. Her right now was of a girl on the petite side although her over stuffed bra begged to differ. Pale white skin paired well with her red eyes and white hair. Her form was probably other worldly to the bandits that saw her. Maybe she had made a deal with the god hand maybe her creator just had a thing for small women. Maybe it was her overly ornate gothic dress. No one really could know just how beautiful she was pretending to be.

The last person who exited the carriage was Theon proxy. Sebas choosing to remain inside in case of emergency.

Theon was still in his human form and armor making him a sight to behold. His massive form only barely able to exit the carriage door. Several swords strapped to his waist in easy to pull manner.

The bandits who had to stop the carriage all looked dazed for a moment at the decent-sized amount of people. Then their confidants swelled seeing has they out numbered the group three to one. The bandits assumed leader steeped forward.

"Oh, my. Quite the hall this time!" His excitement raised the spirits of his men. Who were eyeing each of the girls with lecherous intent. "Will kill the man and keep these for ourselves. No real need to tell Brain about these!"

With that said he reached his hand forward to violently grab the ample breast of Shaltear's over stuffed bra. Then within the span of a single blink, blood sprayed into the air. Fallowing that was the bandit's own hand being violently shoved down his own throat.

In that time Shaltear had cut his hand off with her pinky nail and Theon had caught it mid-air shoved into the mouth of the man.

The bandit's survival instincts fail to activate and the group of men watches unable to move. True horror was not fast enough to describe the events unfolding in front of them.

"Now I'm going to ask you, men, to disarm." Theon released a wave of killings intent. It was so powerful that Shaltear and even sebas in the carriage were started to break into a cold sweat. The kind only a supreme being could make them do, with a casual remark one was unprepared for.

The men's will and pride broken from the pure power of Theon's will. There blades dropped to the ground and the fell to there knees. Fear preventing them from fighting back in any way. Only death would be there saving grace.

With the shift of one of the bodies beside him, Theon turned his head. Shaltear was twitching a lustful gaze in her eyes.

"Wa? That?" She tried to speak but her body twitches preventing her from speaking.

"What she is trying to say was what power was that." Solution speaking in her place. She too was twitching but this seemed more like a nervous twitch then the far more and quite obvious erotic 'twitching' Shaltear was doing.

"Nothing really." Theon shrugged his shoulder glad he had gotten a good reaction from Shaltear. A individual he did not see as a sister or someone to protect or even as an enemy. Even if their alignment was different ends of the spectrum. As a hero created bye 'mother' he was supposed to have this effect of women. "Mother granted me the power to multiple my power by the amount of opponent I face. Some sort of a fail-safe I think she mentioned it when she took me out years ago to kill a raid boss."

"So basically your the opposite of Shaltear." Solution inquired.

"Yeah that sums it up." Theon turned his line of sight back to the bandits.

Shaltear having finally recovered enough to speak. "Are you sure it's fine just saying this stuff out loud.?"

"Yeah, it's fine. There will to resist is already broken. There less than worthless." Theon pointed to a random man in the crowd of former bandits. "Where is your base of operations and are there any traps?"

Sniveling the man took a step forward and explained were there base of operations was and how it was defined. He explained the traps that had been set up and a clear way around then. The only thing that really caught anyone's attention was when he mentioned a man named Brain. Someone the bandit leader had mentioned earlier as well.

"So this brain any good?" Theon casually walked over to the man. This caused all the others to take a step backward in response. Then he placed his arm around his shoulder in a fashion not to dissimilar to brother's telling secrets to one another." You can tell me."

With bated breath the man exhaled a breath he never noticed he had taken." He.. he's supposed to be the best there is. That is not Gazof of the royal select."

"The one mother spoke of. Mmmh" Theon placed a hand to his chin. Then felt the presence of one person drift slowly away from the group. "Solution!"

"Yes. Theon." The dressed blonde stiffened at the call of her name.

"As much as I would like to kill that man trying to getaway. I'll let you have him." The disappointment was clear in his voice.

"Why thank you." Her beautiful face turned sour as her features twisted wide. Think she disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Man I really wanted to kill that guy." He shifted his weight to his side, imagining that Solution had already reached him. How she would pull him in and devour him hole and let him suffer for days on end. The thought gave him chills.

"Anyways. Shaltear I trust you can complete your assigned task then regroup with us in the capital." Theon stepped close to her small form and wrapped his arms around her low waist. Shifted his head to her ear while his helm dissipated from sight, allowing his hair to run free. "I would love to spend some more time with you and your vampire brides."

"Oh. You wish to spend time with us. It's very presumptuous of you to think you could." Shaltear twisted her slim figure to face him. Then wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear." You're a good choice but there's someone else I'd like to be my first real first." Then he placed a teasingly soft kiss on his ear.

"What a lucky man." Theon released his grasp on her as did she him. "Do message if you need anything."

Without waiting for a response he stepped into the carriage and pulled the door shut. As he did her came face to face with Solution. "Having fun?"

Solution responded with pulling away from the top of her dress allowing for the man she had eaten whole. His face pressing against her slime body, easily outlining him.

"Well I guess he did want to be in you," Theon said in a mocking tone. "That's awful kind of you."

"I am simply a servant. So pleasing is what I do best." Solution grinned her twisted grin.

...a few days later...

Morningstar was laying in a chair more so than sitting on one. Her form twisted sideways, legs over the ornate atm rest of the chair. Leaning her upper body over the other side. Simply kicking her legs to and fro.

"So basically you died and I brought you back to life." Morningstar cracked her knuckles together by pressing her fingers together then pressing in while flexing the palm of her hand. "And! I had to bring you back as a race other than human for your continued protection. As you will notice a majority of races that dwell here are not fond of humans for various reasons."

With that response, the individual promptly passed out for the up tent time. This individual was nonother than Ninya from the swords of darkness or was once Ninya of the swords of darkness. Now she was Ninya the Kikimora. A lesser-known type of beastman that was not known for eating humans unlike other beasts men of the new world.

"The nerve of that imput.."

"Easy Albedo!" Morningstar's soft voice silenced Albedo wild and over the top one.

"Oh. I'm sorry sweet lady Morningstar." Albedo then frantically started to prorate herself.

"No need for that Albedo." Morningstar jestered for Albedo to come close. "I would have been concerned had she not passed out again. This is progress. And that should be praised!"

This had happened several times today and each time Ninya would last a bit longer. This time was especially good, seeing as Ninya had made it the story before passing out.

"But she constantly needs to re-told what happened." Albedo's voice was inquisitive. "I fail to see how this is progress."

"It's the same as when you and the others were first formed." Morningstar was lying but Albedo didn't need to know that.

"What I failed so many times! But, I can't remember doing such a unforgivable act."

"Easy girl!" Morningstar shifting to an upright position and glanced at Ninya then placed her hand atop Albedo's. "You are a being as close to perfection as could reasonably be without crossing the taboo of perfection. As I simply dose not exist. A merely made-up thing in order to make excuses for one's own shortcomings."

"But I did fail at my tasks given upon my creation. Albedo grip subconsciously tightened on Morningstar's hand but she simply ignored it.

"You did not fail any such task. In that time frame of creation, you were not even you. A simple vessel lacking a soul and a mind. Therefore you not given the capability to understand." Morningstar's voice had eased a bit of her tension but Albedo's hand was still in a death clamp-on Morningstar's.  
"You see when Tabula made you, he did not make you in one piece. Instead, he made your flesh first then crafted your mind and finally gifted you the core component of life. Your soul. It was made from fragmenting a chunk of his soul and placing it inside you. Then as your soul healed from being nothing more than a fragment it became a blank slate. From this point, the vessel and mind shaped the mostly empty soul to create you."

"So I have a fragment of the supreme being's soul inside me!?" Albedo's face made an unreadable calm. Almost unsettling. "Thank you my sweet lady Morningstar." Her hand subconsciously relaxing in Morningstar's own.

"Now it's a bit different from what's happening with her." Morningstar tilted her head to the unconscious girl on the floor. "She has a soul and mind. Also, she already had a physical form. See normally the soul is the key part of shaping the body. So by changing her already established form the soul is confused as that confusion causes all sorts of reactions. Think of it as the bodies natural defenses kicking in."

"So she needs to have her soul redefine her new body. Then she'll be able to follow orders and complete tasks humans are unsuitable for." Albedo connected to Morningstar's words. To think the supreme beings were capable of so much. Truly her devotion to her beloved lord Ainz and sweet lady Morningstar needed multiple a thousand times over.

So I just recently got my computer back up running. See I messed up the pins on my CPU so I went a good minute without it. Boy was that hard. Anyways I should be back on my normal update frequency.  



	12. Chapter 12

the star of shadows ch 12

...the capital mansion...

"Yeah, I'da thought you'd messa up." Came the overly mocking voice of a woman. Said woman was currently sitting in the lap of a much larger figure.

"Wha! How dare you? I'll end you right here right now! You know it wouldn't even last long with how weak you are."

"I was made witha room to growa!" The woman slid the palms of her hands up to her breasts then down to her hips. Then rested them on her tone stomic." Ina lot more ways thana you."

With a red face and slit-ed eyes, she responded. "That's it you. When I'm done you, your gonna be nothing but a mindless dog on the ground."

"ENOUGH!" The booming voice of the large man echoed all thought out the mansion. "Yun, Shaltear! No more arguing or picking at one another."

"But!" Both girls started.

"Butts are for sitting so stop it already."

"Fine." Both girls.

"Now tell me what you have." Theon the man asked Shaltear while giving Yun(currently in human form) a stern look.

Yun recoiled but remained firmly seated in Theons lap.

"Well at the cave, I ran into the one called Brain. Then he tried to flee but because I knew where the traps were thanks to you asking about them. Thanks I might add." Then she gave a suggestive wink. "He was easily caught by yours truly."

"Anything else happened while on the job?"

"Ah well. Now that you mention it I did run into a woman actually several of them but more importantly, it was her." Shaltear puff up her chest.

"Her?" Came a confused reply from Yun.

"Oh you don't know yet. Well, lady, Morningstar decided to put a spell on one of the adventures she ran across in the city and has been spying through her body." Shaltear places her hands together and with starie eyed, let out a deep lustful moan. "Oh, the insight of lady Morningstar. How she knew it would be here to go to the bandit camp is simply outstanding."

"So Mother was there." Theon voice jumped at her mention.

"Yes she was there and she definitely saved the day as well! You see there was an attack on that bandit camp already planned. And I was almost taken over by a strange old woman."  
Shaltear swooned at the imaginary image of lady Morningstar in her mind as she spoke.

"Something that could mind-controlling a vampire. It sounds so unbelievable but if she did save you. That just goes to show how much more devoted to mother and the other supreme being lord Ainz we should all be.

Yun twisted her form from Theons form.

In human form she appears to be around six foot four inches. With a deep tan skin that gives here body an almost glistening look. Her hair still styled the same was a nice blonde color bangs still pushed up out of her face.

Now she wore a small yukata that easily draped over both shoulders giving a clear view of her cleavage. The yukata only barely reaches two inches down her thighs. The pattern on her yukata depicted the tiger print she was so fond of. Wrapped around the yukata to hold it in place is a large sash that ties into a large bow on her back. Then hanging from that are several small skulls with horns on them.

Her arms are mostly covered by the low hanging sleeves of the yukata. Only her writs and a fair amount of shoulder visible on her. Just hidden beneath her sleeves are prayer beads that form a bracelet on each of her for arms.

"Well if you'd be quiet! I could tell you."  
Shaltear snipped at her.

...days earlier outside bandit cave...

"Oh, would you shut up! Honestly, you're a top swordsman! It is unbelievable. How could a crybaby like you... no, it doesn't matter." Shaltear rubbed her brow as she exhaled. She had expected at least a little challenge but this, this just proved to her how utterly useless humans were. She especial haded how this man would not stop crying." Oh my. Supreme beings please forgive me. Cause I'm about to rip the bugs voice box right out of his throat." She glares at the man that she is dragging by his hair, letting a wave of killing intention flow over him.

This caused the man to foam at the mouth. Then his eyes roll back into his skull and his heart to stop. Although she fixed that with a similar shake of his body making him jump back to life.

It wasn't long before she had dragged the man known as Brain out of the cave he was using as a hideout. There she was meet by her vampire brides, each one giving a report as to what had happened on there own.

"I've found some girls in a cage. What should we do with them?" The bride had reported.

"What were they there for?" A dumb question she realized after she had spoken.

"It would appear they were there for relief and other things." The bride was vague about it. A deep blush on her face implied many a thing that Shaltear had done to her had also happened to them.

"How I'm I supposed to know...oh never mind. I know what to do. Open there cell and give them weapons from tr he bandits. Will try and play this off as a slave riot." Shaltear smiled to her self. "Oh, lord Ainz and lady Morningstar will be so proud that I coved my tracks. The might even."

Shaltear delve deep into her imagination.

"Oh Shaltear you are so beautiful we love you so much more than Albedo." Ainz voice was stern and sultry.

"Yes, why don't you marry us and become our number one toy." Morningstar gripped the side of Shaltear's face pulling it so close te her own that tr here lips brushed one another. "I'm sure will get a lot of young from you." Morningstar forced her deep kiss onto Shaltear. Morningstar tongue exploring the confines of her mouth.

Although Shaltear's fantasy was ruined by the sudden squeal of a woman. With impossible speed, she turned to face the woman doing so bring her hands to a combat-ready position dragging them from the self groping position she hadn't realized they had been in. She'd even drop the still unconscious Brain.

Fear instantly overcame the woman as she stumbled backward falling onto her ass. Her body shaking violently. Desperately she tried to edge her self away from this monster but all her efforts were in vain.

"You interrupted my fantasy of lady Morningstar!" Shaltear's small build started to twist onto itself as her normally dainty from stepped closer to the fallen redhead. "I was really getting into that daydream and you just RUINED IT." Shaltear's once beautiful from head twisted into a hunched over monster with a face resembling a lamprey.

"Shaltear settle down." The voice was of the woman but how did she know her name. None of that mattered right now. In Shaltear's mind, this woman had interrupted her love of the supreme beings and need to be dealt with.

With inhuman speed filled by rage and frustration Shaltear pierced her fingers through the woman's body. Blood sprayed back coating Shaltear and the woman cried out in pain.

With anger, she struck out once more only to have her hand blocked by a defensive barrier. In confusion to this Shaltear leaped back to stat preparation for another attack only to be stopped in tracks.

"That's quite enough of that Shaltear Bloodfallen." That voice, it couldn't be. Lady Morningstar!

As she turned to face the supreme being fear swelled up inside of her. Unsure of her self, she felt her shrink and her mind fill with all sorts of terrible thoughts. She had unintentionally messed up and maybe attacked a supreme being.

"La..." she started.

"Don't you lady Morningstar me!" Morningstar stood there hand on her hips legs spread apart upper body tilted forward. The perfect pose for telling someone off and it made Shaltear hot and bothered. "I come to check out why my little spy is suddenly spiking with fear and pop into her head to see you stabbing her with your hand and you've gone into a blood frenzy."

All thought pertaining to Shaltear fantasy and her current state of arousal vanished in an instant. She had fucked up and even attack a body that lady Morningstar was using. She had brought shame to herself and not the kind she liked. With all her hopes crush she slammed her body into tr he ground submissively. "Lady Morningstar I swear I didn't know!"

Lady Morningstar look down at Shaltear eye squinting as if considering her words. "Mmh perhaps you did not know but you still failed to acknowledge when your name was called. That could have led to disastrous consequences! You should have been calm an assessed the situation. You are a floor guardian are you not?"

Her words cut deep. Failure and even calling her position of authority into question. She had completely failed in the eyes of a supreme being. Her unlife was forfeit and soul shattered. With tearing eyes she held her head lower onto the ground so low the dirt-smeared her face." It's true I have failed and I'm completely unworthy to make any kind of excuse. I shall kill my self in atonement."

"Oh no, you don't." Lady Morningstar placed her small hands to both sides of her face and pulled her head to her forehead. "All beings will fail in life it's simply a given and any being who does not fail simply are not beings to begin with."

"But lady Morningstar I've failed you!" Shaltear's face was covered in tears a bubble of snot dripping from her nose.

"Well, you did collect that swordsmen so it's more like you pulled net neutral." Morningstar pulled a handkerchief from her inventory and wiped Shaltear's face clean. "Now that better, a pretty girl like you shouldn't cry."

Shaltear clamped her hands together as her face was wiped clean. She felt her emotions settle but she still felt bad, even with lady Morningstar being so sweet to her. "I promise to work even harder for you sweet lady Morningstar."

"That's good to hear but we still have work to due." With that Morningstar release one of her hands from the side of Shaltear's face and casted a spell. "Priority resurrection." A small magical circle of gold form over the bloodless body of the woman Shaltear had killed. In an instant the two gaping wounds closed not even leaving a scar. "She'll be unconscious for a bit but more importantly we have more people to contend with. I'm sure you noticed the half dozen people just out of sight.

With the quick call of a gate and a swift toss of an unconscious Brain, all the preparations were done. "Now let's see if these folks needed to be silenced or not."

It only took seconds for the just out of sight group to appear in Shaltear's vision. As a vampire, she was naturally able to see in the dead of night like it was day. Although she was not sure at first if the group had seen them or not but that quickly answered itself. The group had definitely seen them and there hostility was clearly noticeable. It would appear that the woman she had killed before was part of a scouting party sent ahead of the main group and even if she had unfortunately killed one there had been another to getaway. How she had shamed her self.

"Trap! Snare!" From the shadows of Morningstar's dress came two hounds with aggressive blades from there back. "Kill." She pointed to the group of hostiles.

The two bulleted across the field to attack there pray.

The approaching group consisted of six adventures. One with a large shield, an elderly woman in a dragon print dress that seemed chines in origin. Then a black-haired man in full plate armor fallowed by a female caster in purple and two other men in a strange combination of leathers and mail.

With precision the summon beast trap launched itself into the air rolling into a ball rotating at high speeds. It crashes to the large man holding the shield but its attack was blocked. Then from its shadow came trap rocketing up at the mans arm digging it teeth into his flesh, easily ignoring his armor.

The black-haired man hurried into action with his spear attempting to stab at the beast digging into his comrade's arm. His efforts were wasted as the Snare quickly recovered from his attack to slam its body into the shaft of the spear causing him to miss entirely.

Following that came the two odd men in leather and mail. Each one held a long dagger rushed forward each one targeting a different beast. With practice hand, they swung down at the intended targets only to have the blows both miss when te he beasts form changed into shadows.

Then came the caster in purple flicking her staff off to the side lighting up the ground with some sort of holy magic. Shaltear couldn't tell what it was for she was too far away actually here any words spoken.

The two summoned beasts were forced from the shadow on the ground where the man who had the large shield slam his shield into the beasts. The summoned beast rolled to there side and were swiftly met with a spear.

The beast recovered quickly by rolling back to there feet. Then Trap jumped atop Snares back and let out a howl. It howl was sharp and cause the adventures to be stunned for a second allowing both beasts to lung at the two odd dressed rouges. Traps lung ended up at one's neck where it snapped with a ruf crunch. While snare rolled mid-air to have its bladed back slice clean through the other.

The remain adventure regains there focus and attacked in unison. The spear landed first swiftly impaling Trap through the side. The landed the large shield crushing heat was left. Finally, the divine caster spell cause a hand of light to grasp around Snare burning the beast with divine energy. It last only a few seconds but the party had killed both of sweet lady Morningstar summons.

"How dare they kill your summons!"

"Relax Shaltear." Morningstar placed a hand on her shoulder. "Trap and Snare did actually die I just dismissed them so it seemed like they did."

"I don't understand. Why dismiss them and make it seem like they died." Shaltear inquired.

"Simple! Because they were struggling with two tier two summons and even had some party members die." Morningstar said it like it was the most simple thing in the world.

"I still don't get it." Shaltear scratched the top of her head.

"It's more like you don't taste it." Morningstar placed her hands on her hips. "Don't forget that I eat emotions and that little bit of hope they just had was so good. It's like the finest steak and a bit of caramel."

"So you enjoyed its taste?" Shaltear eyed her for a moment. Enjoying this moment of closeness and enjoying learning any small bit about a supreme being.

"Yes, it looks like we have the other things to deal with." Morningstar spread her arms out wide as if to embrace the group approach. "I do apologize in advance for you have seen my face so I can't allow you to live." 


	13. Chapter 13

the star of shadows ch 13

The remaining party of adventurers approached Shaltear and Morningstar.  
"Oh, you approach us!" Shaltear taunted.

"We have to in order to beat the shit out of the two of you." The black hair spearman retorted. His voice full of determination and confidence seeing as how he had more people on his side.

"Then approach," Morningstar called out.

The first strike undoubtedly would have killed any normal human. The strike was in fact the spearman shifting from an open guard into a blinding fast in human standard thrust. It carried his body forward aiming for the neck of Shaltear. Then behind him, the shield guy gripping his shield on each side with it raised high above his head for a downward slam at Morningstar.

With a flick of her pinkie finger, Shaltear easily deflected the spear so it would slam into the shield. This caused the shield to miss completely and prevent any fallow up attack from the remaining party members.

Now with the party block off and the attackers off balance, Shaltear struck. Her movements were un-seeable by her opponents with the same pinkie finger she deflected with, she pressed it forward and crushed through the armor of the spearman. Then with her little finger firmly planted in his chest, she pulled up. Splitting the man from his diaphragm up to his neck." Were all that bravado go. The grave perhaps.

Blood sprayed from the chest completely filling the air and his remaining party members. Shaltear on the other hand had more than enough time to pull her parasol from her inventory and open it. Shielding herself and Morningstar from the torrential spray of blood.

The adventuring party who were confident and hopeful mere seconds ago despite having lost two members had a look of abject horror on there faces.

"Shit!" Came the shield barings warrior. "We need to..."

CCCCRRRRUUUUNNNCCCHH

The sound was sickening as his entire body was squashed into the ground and smeared into a fine paste. With in the time, he had spoken Morningstar had casted the spell gravity bind and flattened him. There were no flashy magic circles no indication magic had been used but gravity concerned on that one spot and instantly killed him. "Oops," Morningstar announced. "Looks like he was weaker than I thought."

The two remaining adventure locked eyes then the elder of the two started to glow. Her long oriental dress overflowed with arcane energy. A strong pressure punched down onto the mind of Morningstar but it only lasted for a second. "Gross."

"YOU INSOLENT WORMS. HOW DARE YOU ATTEMPT TO VIOLATE SWEET LADY MORNINGSTAR MIND WITH YOUR FEEBLE TRINKETS!" Shaltear screech at the top of her lungs. The force of her voice making to two remaining adventures physical pain. "I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS AND FEAST ON YOU AGONY FOR ETERNITY!"

"Wow, easy there." Morningstar placed one hand on Shaltear's shoulder and another on her head then pulled her into her chest. With a soothing voice." Shh. It's okay, something like that can't do anything to me. So please calm down."

From an outside perspective, it seemed like two girls embracing one another as on tried to soothe the other of heartache. It was such a sweet sight that the remaining two adventures had actually temporarily forgotten how much danger they were really in.

"Besides I have the world item with me so there really is no problem what so ever." Shaltear had calmed down completely when Morningstar embraced her into her slight chest and Shaltear eagerly pressed her head into Morningstar's chest. The peaked up.

"Are you truly alright? Sweet lady Morningstar."

"Yeah, I'm fine." She locked eyes with Shaltear as if she were a lost lover. "So let's go ahead and finish this." With that, she freed a hand from Shaltear's head and used it to pull the thin golden cord wrapped around her waist. It then started to radiate a soft white hue around it. "World Prisoner!"

The item World Prisoner is a thin cord made from the ribbon that once held the great wolf of Norse legend. It contains the power to restrain any being it wielder commands, even if the target lacks a body.

The cord expanded at a rapid pace, snaking through the air like a heat-seeking missile to wrap its self around its unfortunate prey. This prey being the elderly woman in the oriental style dress who had previously attempted to invade the mind of Morningstar. The cord forced her legs together and her arms behind her back.

"Now squeeze." Morningstar tone was as dark as the abyss. The cord fallowed its command with zeal, Easley tightened up on the older woman till her skin started to burst from the pressure. Then there was a sticking sound of bones breaking and the old woman's body started to fall apart like she had been cut with the keenest of blades.

"Now then you girl." Morningstar thrusted her palm out to the last adventure. Then the World Prisoner unwrapped itself and returned to her hand.

The last adventure pointed to herself.

"Yes, you! Come here right now." Morningstar voice held no tent of malice or hostility only disappoint.

"Y-yes... ms." She hesitated.

"Remember this day. It's proof that our kinds don't need to kill one another."

"T...then why?"

"To show you we have both the power to destroy and spare. Now run away." Morningstar soft voice carried well in the silent night.

...present time...

"So that's what happened. Sweet lady Morningstar was so perfect!" Shaltear was in awe at her own retelling of past events and aroused from remembering her fantasy of sweet lady Morningstar and lord Ainz.

"So there's a threat in this new world." Theon tone was stern but only loud enough to fill the room. "I had all but given up hope for the residents of the new world."

"Hey were is Sebas at?" Shaltear suddenly asked. "I haven't seen him, even though I know he's supposed to be here."

"Oh he's out and about finding magical items and spells. After all you know lord Ainz love all kinds of things to collect."

... Morningstar office...

"Uuh, all this paperwork is making my shoulders stiff as a board." Morningstar leaned back from a slouched position over her desk. Then lifted her arms above her head and locked her fingers together. A loud series of pops and a long sigh.

In her past life, Morningstar worked as an editor and a damn good one at that but editing books and office paperwork weren't the same things.

"At least I'm done with all of it." Morningstar shifted her gaze around her office. The office in question being a replica of Ainz office one with a stepping stole being the sole difference. "It ain't easy being short but I kinda like it."

Morningstar slumped down into her chair, eyelids slowly closing. Her body relaxing. Sleep overtaking her mind.

The world was full of darkness it consumed any and all in an endless expansion. Morningstar's small form rested in its center curled into a small ball. Her form shook from time to time as emotions swelled up inside of her. Ultimately her form failed to contain and darkness erupted from her to feed the ever-expanding world.

Then without warning the darkness to stop its expansion and pulled back into the small form of Morningstar. Now overwhelmed by the darkness trying to force its back into her. But there was too much and the darkness started to cling to her skin and layer onto her. Her body began to of darkness formed a star around her. Dark tendrils flair off of the star shadows into the endless expansion of the dreamscape.

After a long time, the surface of the star of shadows began to crack away, releasing who was sealed inside.

Unfurling from its form was bestial shadow being. With an extra set of arms and millions of gold orbs carved to resemble eyes with wide slits in them.

Suddenly a shift and the gravity pulls down and Morningstar is falling to the ground. The ground. This assaults her mind. There is no ground but sure enough, it's there! A solid surface or what kinda feels that way. Then it dawns on her, she had fallen asleep and fell out of her chair.

Looking around the room to reveal that the entire office had been covered in a hazy blackness. She had unconsciously casted star of shadows in her sleep once again.

"Fuck! I relapsed." She thought she had that under control with the ring but that appeared not to be the case. "But why? Was it the emotions I'd eaten just bubbling up. Maybe they effected her on a subconscious level. "Might as well undo the spell."

Almost as if it had never happened the darkness left the room. "Much better."

With that done she sensed the door to her office opens slightly. Her head bolted to the door. Peaking into the room was Dawn and right above her was Twilight. The two were leaning over one another like children trying to play spy.

"You two can come in." Morningstar waved her hand at the door beckoning the two in.

"Ah.. um. Like. Okay." Dawn sheepishly pushed open the door and took tentative steps into the room.

"So any reason for peaking into the room."

The mostly silent Twilight spoke up." I was making round cleaning but couldn't open the door."

"So. Like she asked me for help and whatnot." Dawn followed up.

"Then when I got help with the door it opened a little."

"So we like thought it be a good idea to like check it out first. And like now were here."

"Oh, I see." They couldn't open the door due to the star of shadows locking the room in a sudo pocket dimension." Don't worry about it."

"Like as you totally wish. Lady Morningstar."

"As you wish. Lady Morningstar."

"But still." It was more so under her breath than anything else. "Maybe I'm feeding in my sleep or something?"

"Uh. Like. Lady Morningstar? Is there like perhaps anything you need or something?" Dawn's wing curled onto them self's making her appear smaller than she really was. This gave a good view of Twilight who was standing just behind her.

Twilight's whole body glowed slightly from the arcane energy she gave off but that paled in comparison to her head and face, which had hair and long eyebrows made of white arcane energy. The energy flickered from time to time a good sign she was nervous. She made double effective due to her normal stoic mannerisms.

"What's the wrong Twilight? You seem nervous."

"Nothing is wrong lady Morningstar!" Her normal stoic voice has a pitch higher and her flames flickered as she spoke, but most importantly Morningstar could taste the stress building up. A telling sign of a lie.

"Look, sweetheart, I can tell something is on your mind so you might as well tell me." Morningstar lightly pointed her finger in Twilight's general direction. An action that causes a great deal of stress in both Dawn and Twilight.

"I.. I... Was just imagining inappropriate behaviors and wild f...fantasies!" Twilight struggle the words out of her mouth.

Ah, so that's why her stress was so high. It completely covers the taste of lewdness. "Is that all?"

"Yes. Lady Morningstar!"

"Well, that's natural and nothing to be stressed out about so relax a bit." Morningstar withdrew her hand. "Can't have you collapsing on the job. Then how would you keep serving the supreme beings you hold so highly."

"Oh, thank you, lady Morningstar. I shall double no! Triple my service to the." Twilight cried out.

Dawn watched all of this unfold hand in hand over her heart, tears in her eyes. "Such a beautiful and sweet lady we serve."

"Yes. It is true lady Morningstar is such a sweet lady." Twilight meets Dawn's gaze. "Yes, sweet lady Morningstar, allow us to serve you for eternity!"

"Sure..." 


	14. Chapter 14

the star of shadows ch 14

... 6th-floor callosum...

"Body of a bulged barrel!" Ainz cried out as the blue flames of the moonlight lancer pieces through his skeletal body. His form blinked as he shifts to just outside of the Lance's rang. A seemingly useless gesture as the blazing blue flame instantly dissipated from existence as soon as it landed its blow." Triple maximize magic! Reality slash!"

With the swipe of his wrist, a massive scare, in reality, was formed and launched forward at high speed at Morningstar.

"Too easy. Witching pot." A large cauldron appeared in front of Morningstar to suck in the attack Ainz had launched at her. Then it fired the spell back at the caster.

Ainz's now redirect spell speed at him but he was prepared for the spells to return and countered it with his own reflection spell. "Magic reversal mirror"

"Ouroboros." Suddenly from below Ainz was a mass magic circle that sunk deep into the ground only to peel up to form a massive snake. The snake lunged at him but missed its mark as Ainz teleported way.

"True cold!" Ainz released a power beam of frozen mana from himself and it traveled even faster than the reality slash had.

Although fast the spell was easily avoided by Morningstar summoning a primal ice elemental. A risky move for her as she was weak to ice and divine magic in contrast to Ainz's weakness to fire and divine magic.

The massive primal ice elemental looked similar to the fire elemental Ainz had summoned on there first day here. It's really different was that it was a defensive monster instead of an attacking monster. There was also the fact that it had silver ice flowing from its body instead of fire but the difference was just cosmic, in the bigger picture.

The primal ice elemental roared and released a wave of ice shards at Morningstar.

"Heatwave!" Morningstar cried out in an at tree attempt to block the ice but she wasn't fast enough and the ice slammed into her form dealing damage but she had also used heatwave which had weakened the ice and dealt damage to Ainz. "You're getting better at this Ainz, in the past, you couldn't even lay a hand on me."

"One your exaggerating I've landed plenty of attacks on you. I didn't beat you but I did land attacks and I did pressure you. Two I think that's enough training for the day. I'm sure the guardians are getting worried. After all, we did kick them out of the Coliseum to battle." Ainz's voice carried across the Coliseum.

"Yeah, your right. I just want to be careful because of what Shaltear and I ran across." Morningstar sighed heavily.

"Yes, it's disturbing to think that people are just using world item causally and with no clear purpose." Ainz placed a bone hand to his chin and dismissed his Ice elemental with his off-hand." If you hadn't been there Shaltear would have been mind-controlled and I don't think I could have defeated her in battle. After all, I can't even get you to the point you have to change into your real form."

"Your not a raid boss, so I doubt you could. Even only using 60% of my stats I'm still as powerful as a normal level one hundred player." Morningstar approach Ainz with long deliberate steps, hands on her hips, leaning forward.

"Give me more credit, I'm sure I could get you to revert to your normal real form if my life depended on it! Besides, our enemy is anyone who would attack the guild."

"There you go again! Hopping right back into that monotone voice." Morningstar removed her hands from her hips and wrapped her self around Ainz. "You know I like to hear that excitement in your voice. To tease you on little gives."

"That's true and my natural suppression ability keeps you in check. Just imagining all the teasing is making me tired already." Ainz gingerly placed his bone hands around her. A small chuckle escaping his nonexistent voice box. Only for it to be cut short by emotional suppression.

"Hey. I'm getting a message from Solution." Morningstar's play attitude changed into a far more serious one.

"What did she say," Ainz asked.

"She says the old man's gone rogue in the capital and he's become obsessed with some girl he found." Morningstar flung up her hand but was stopped from opening a gate by Ainz placing a hand atop hers.

"Sebas is programmed to be a morally upright being so it's probably that part of his personality kicking in." Ainz furrowed his nonexistent brow. "Tell her that's will handle it."

"Done."

"Well, that was easy." Ainz eyed Morningstar. "What did you say to her?"

"I told her. Sebas is merely following orders given to him from his creator form in the past. So you don't have to worry about him too much also I'll be paying a visit to meet such a character so prepare a room."

"You said all that, that fast." Ainz deadpanned.

"Yeah. Mental talking seems to happen much faster for my kind." Morningstar pulled her hand away from Ainz. "Besides I let that swordsman we caught a few days free in that direction and I want to see how our new sleeper agent is working."

"You are a scary lady, you know that?"

"Oh please, I'm not scary, I've just read and editing so many books in my time things like this come naturally to me."

"That's right you were an editor in your past life."

"And a damn good one too!"

"Okay okay. You're a good editor."

...the capital mansion...

"I've informed the supreme beings of your actions Sebas and Lady Morningstar said she would handle the issue personally." Solution eyes were cut sharply in the direction of Sebas. Though they were cut, they did not detract from her beauty. "She had said she would as arrive soon."

"Then that is good. You will see that the supreme beings promote acting freely and understand my actions. Although I have made a bit of noise." Sebas was certain of the outcome the supreme being Lady Morningstar would give. That is way Solution cutting eyes had no effect on him. Any normal man would have thrown themselves to the ground and grovel-ed for forgiveness.

"We will see about-"

"Enough with your bickering we are no the same side and I won't have my underling fighting one another over petty issues." The voice that interrupts was nonother than Morningstar herself. "Now gather up into the main room and will discuss the issue at length there."

"Of course lad-" both Solution and Sebas.

"NOW!" Morningstar scolded. Sending both servants into a frenzy to get to the next room over.

The next room over was set up in the manner of a throne room. The servants of Supreme beings offend referred to it is the overlord room. The center back wall held an expansive throne-like chair that would give any king a run for his money. Off to either side of the throne were set mats on the floor. Each one is red with a golden outline marking places for each person of importance to stand.

Morningstar walked her way into the room with Sebas and Solution following in toe. Then promptly sat in the throne while doing so gesturing with her hand for the two to stop before reaching there marked positions. Instead, they stop a few feet from the throne. No doubt confused as to why they were being stopped.

"You Sebas have been accused of treason against the guild for disobeying orders and using resources on non-members of the guild." Morningstar pointed her finger at him." Do you recognize these actions as your own and can you justify them?"

"Lady Morningstar, I do indeed recognize these actions as my own but I do not believe I have done anything worthy of treason. I was simply fallowing the path lord Tuch Me has set out for me." Sebas lowered himself into a kneeling position.

"Oh!" Morningstar made her mouth into an o shape. "Then how about two tests then."

"I would gladly accept any test to prove my loyalty to a supreme being."

"And what about you Solution?"

The look of shock filled her beautiful face. "But of course I too would be willing to do anything."

"Ah delicious! What an honest reaction from the two of you. Now for the next half." With a clap of her hand two gates appear near the marked spots on the floor. From the left-most gate came Theon Proxy. Then from the other came the human girl Tuareninya Veyron.

"SEBAS KILL." Without hesitation, Sebas launch his fist at Tuareninya. The pure power of the move causes the entire room to rattle and for Solution to losing balance and fall to the ground. But Sebas despite his full power being forced into a single punch was intercepted by Theon. His shield easily stopped Sebas in his track." Very good."

"An attack that would kill in one hit as to not make her suffer. Truly you are a kind soul." Theon had answered a wordless question but one he also knew needed to be asked.

"Return to the date with the twin assassins Tia and Tina. Sebas has proven his loyalty to me." Morningstar fixes her dress while still seated as it had become messy from Seba's powerful fist earlier.

"As you wish Mother." Then he back stepped into a newly formed gate and left.

"As for you girl. I am your precious Sebas boss. Do you understand the kind of situation you are in?"

There was hesitation in her voice but she did respond." Y-yes. ... I t-think I have an understanding."

"Good and now that you understand and know of our existence I simply can not let you leave. Ainz would have offered you a small home and money someplace faraway but I understand a woman's heart. You hold a deep love and a deep fear. I can taste it." Morningstar licked her lips in a satisfied manner. "So you will being work as a maid under the supervision of Sebas and you are to work with another maid I'll be putting to work with you. So you understand?"

"Ye-s lady Morningstar."  
"Good. Now a lot of things are about to happen. So Sebas I need you to go buy as much grain as possible and Solution I need you to go join your fellow Pleadies. In a couple of hours were going to raid all of the six hand bases and take their leaders into our custody. After that happens will basically have control over the two factions that runs the nation." Morningstar stood up from her throne and walked down the flight of stairs to Tuareninya.

Her form visible shock as she approached her but she did not move. "My poor child you have suffered much in the care of your own kind. So now I will bless you the protection of the Great Tomb of Nazarick." Morningstar lifted her hands into the air to single for her to pull down her head. The placed a large kiss on her lips. The kiss was a spell exclusive to the witch classes call kiss of darkened clarity. A 9th tier spell that had a single target with a touch range. Which had the effect of removing all negative effects excluding world items. Which pretty much made it the greatest stat resetting spell in the game. The only problems being it was touch range and had a long cooldown time of about 20 unless the caster died then it auto-reset.

"Now be a peace." Instantaneously she felt all of Tuareninya's emotions shift and organize not only her mind but her body also healed from her years of abuse as a slave.

"Oh and before I forget there is something else that must be done." Morningstar's face shone darkness that scared everyone in the room.

"What must be done lady Morningstar." Sebas asked.

"She's human and the tomb is not a place for humans so she must give up her humanity. Do you agree to this as proof of your loyalty to the great tomb."

Tuareninya answered without hesitation. "Yes, lady Morningstar. This is all I have so I will cling to it with all my heart."

"Good, then when I return I will change you to your new self and reunite you with something precious you have lost." Morningstar turns away for her ignoring the look of confusion that had filled her face as she left her final words to escape from her lips. "Solution with me. I'll brief you on our plans to attack and I think you get a good meal out of it."

With that she stepped through her gate and Solution fallowed along with a pep in her step and a hunger gleam in her eyes, leaving Sebas and Tuareninya along in the overlord room.

"She truly is a sweet lady," Tuareninya said despite her confusion.

"Yes, she is indeed." 


	15. Chapter 15

ch 15 the star of shadows

...Morningstar's office...

"Uhhh... why did I say that? How is she going to react? Oh hey, your little sister been looking for you but died trying to find and I have her working as a maid here! ALSO, I TURNED HER INTO A BIRD PERSON!" Morningstar slammed her head down into the flat of her desk. Kicked her feet hanging feet back and forth. "Why is being in charge so hard? Why can't I just go back to reading all of those wonderful stories and editing them?"

"Lady Morningstar!" A voice from the hallway called. "Is everything alright? I've come to give you the iced black tea you like so much."

"Come in Lupusregina also get a maid to get Solution and Ninya before you come in. I know there are three of them out there. I can taste there anticipation.

"Yes of course lady Morningstar."

"Let's see! What else have I to do?" She mocked enthusiasm."One, deal with Sebas. Check. Two, inform of the raid on six hands. Check. Three find transformations item for that human girl. Check. Four, switch to Clementine form to help in town assault. Not check."

As she finished her small rant the large set of doors opened to her office. Then stepped in a tanned redhead in a sort of nun and maid uniform. "I had the tea sweetened while cooking as you ask, then properly chilled as you like it." She placed a red mug with a black handle onto a saucer then placed it within the grasp of lady Morningstar.

"Thank you, dear."

"To serve a supreme being is a great honor! No thanks is required or even necessary." She took a step back and dowed submissively.

Morningstar would, no, could never get used to how this beautiful sadistic woman could turn around and become so loyal and submissive at the beat of a heart.

"I'm going to change forms in a minute so I need you to hold my clothes for me." Morningstar took a sip of her tea. Normally I'd have Twilight and Dawn do such a thing but! They always end up dealing with the star of shadows. Honestly not the kinda thing you want to get stuck in. (Not that I every means to use it on them. It just kinda happens.)

"Of course lady Morningstar. It would be an honor to help you change your clothes." Lupusregina hid her nervousness well but it was for not.

"Don't be so nervous! You won't actually be touching me just my vessel."

"..." She was speechless but then vessel? "Um, lady Morningstar forgive me for asking but what do you mean by vessel?"

"Oh! I suppose the denizens of Nazarick wouldn't know but this isn't my true form." Morningstar took another sip of her cold black tea then turned the palm of her off-hand to her body. Then gestured up and down it. "You see I am an Abyssal being. An empress it be exact. That's the strongest form of my kind. Think of it as how Ainz is an Overlord one of the strongest forms of undead there all. Well, I am the strongest form of spiritual lifeform there is. Another example is the abyssal being Theon and I captured."

"The one made from black metal bone." Morningstar could taste how lupusregina felt about him.

Sadistic and hunger. Morningstar was guessing she wanted him as a chew toy. Actually whatever happened to him? Probably nothing good.

"That's the one. He's the weakest form of my species. Although a rather pathetic one."

"A being whose very existence is an insult to a supreme being! I will make sure he is dealt with in a truly 'proper' fashion." She smiled a sadistic smile as her beastly slit pupils dilated with joy."

"Rig...ht. Anyways I'm just going pull these out for my change." Morningstar reached deep into her inventory to pull out a new set of clothes. "Maybe I should cut my hair out while I'm at it. You know my adventuring persona has long red hair like yours but this form has long brown hair. So I think I'll grow it out after the raid."

"That would be a wonderful idea lady Morningstar. You would have so many hairstyles to choose from!" Lupusregina took the pile of clothes in her hand. "Whatever option will you choose?!"

"I think I'll just keep it straight. Maybe chin length and keep my bang cut just above my eyes. I like them that way." With that Morningstar took two steps away from lupusregina and mentally braced her self.

Lupusregina watched as lady Morningstar lifted her head back let her body change.

It started from her eye-rolling back into her head and the white turning from solid to hollow darkness. Then from her mouth nose and eyes, darkness drifted upwards. In the ever-growing stream of shadows pouring from her face came numerous golden eyes, far too many to count. Then the mas of shadows became transparent allowing for the thousands of golden eyes to be seen from within it.

"Don't look into my eyes while I'm like this or your going to go crazy and die."  
The voice came from the ever-growing mass of darkness that was Morningstar.

Lupusregina quickly covered her eyes by barring her face into Morningstar's change of clothes.

After a few seconds, there was a soft thud on the ground as the empty shell that was once Morningstar fell to the floor. In its place stood an ever-shifting figure made from shadows. It had an extra set of arms and animalistic like legs or perhaps seemed that way to any onlooker. The ever-shifting nature made it hard to tell what one was looking at. All an onlooker could make out were the uncountable number of golden eyes and mouths that seemed to show up one second and be gone the next. The mouths and eyes had no sort of order as they interrupted one another at every opportunity.

"It's such a cute body but it's so cramped." Morningstar stood in her true form popping her multiple sets of arms over her head then rotating them at the seeming-ly shoulder of her body. Glancing down at the old vessel she now dwarfed over only to find it completely bare of clothes. "One of these days I'll figure out a way to do that without stripping my old body. Oh, and it's safe to look now I've turned off my passive madness skill."

"Lady Morningstar. To think you would bless me with your true form. It's an honor! I shall throw myself even further head first into serving you and lord Ainz!"

"Easy girl I know how you feel. I can taste it." Morningstar tried to calm her down.

"Of course sorry my lady. I will strive to keep my emotions in check." Lupusregina blushes at her own embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it. Emotions are what I feed off of so it's always nice to taste them."

"Um, lady Morningstar...?"

"Yes, dear."

"Is there a reason why your old body is naked even though you just came out of your own vessel?"

"Actually yes there is. You have seen that dress and world item are linked to my soul or soul bound. Therefor only I can wear them. So when I leave that vessel and you see my true form it's like the vessel was my clothing and those soul bound clothes are like an extra layer of clothing. So since my soul is no longer in that vessel the clothes try to bound to this form thanks to being soul bound. But this form can not actually wear clothes so they crumple to the ground close bye."

"That's a surprisingly simple reason."

"Yeah, that's what makes it a hard thing to solve. Anyways I'm going to pull that shell into this form and spit out a new one. Then I'll change into that." One set of arms pointed at the ser of clothes pressed close to lupusregina face.

With that Morningstar bent down and placed a single arm over her old vessel. It slit open into an ever-expanding mouth of razor-sharp teeth and golden eyes then consumed the vessel. Storing it within her self. Then from a newly formed mouth on her chest came the former body of Clementine. It regurgitated from her chest headfirst and was just are bare as her old vessel.

Then she lifted the new vessel up to what could be considered her head then place another mouth to the vessels. Slowly the darkness of Morningstar form shifted into the new vessel mouth. After a moment of that, she started the eyes along with it. Her dark form swirled in the air as it forced itself onto the mostly hollow vessel that was once Clementine.

There she stood blonde hair and golden goat slit eyes in her vessel. "Always a tight squeeze to get into these. What do you think about this one Lupusregina?"

"It's not as cute as your last vessel but you certainly make it look vastly more beautiful that the last owner of it."

"Ah. You hear that Clementine. She thinks I wear your skin better than you do. Hahahahah!"

"Oh. Is she still in there?"

"Oh yeah, she is. She forced to watch as her own body is worn like a set of clothes and can't do anything about it. The best part about it most of the organs in this body are gone with the exception of a few." She placed one hand over her lower half and another over her heart. "Basically I'm keeping the vessel going bye treating the organ that he needs as a proxy with my actual body. Also the high-level being I am the more organs get replaced!"

"That amazing lady Morningstar. It actually the opposite of oh Solution feeds."

"Yep!" Morningstar gave her a thumbs up. "Now before it slips my mind! I need to work on this body."

"I beg your pardon lady Morningstar, I don't understand what you mean." Lupusregina scratched her head in a cute fashion.

"Awe so cute." Causing Lupusregina to blush. "So tasty! I could eat you up with a side serving of hope but I'd get fat so let's turn auto feeding off."

"Anyways, there's going to be a demon attack on the capital to cover up our little thief job but Clementine, as pretty as she is, is no demon. Well, not an actual demon. So I've prepped a little something to shape this vessel and change it into a demon while not effecting my actual race." Morningstar reached into her inventory and pulled out a small mirror. It was gold in color with Pearl's lining the edge of it. "This is a cash shop item, that I have hundreds of, call the mirror vessels and masters. This allows races like mine to alter the race, age, and even gender of the user's choice. I'll just select a demon race of Sword Devil. It's an offshoot of the Succubus race that shares most of the skills and racial traits of the Succubus have. It differs because it allows individuals to manifest a chunk of there MP into a weapon of equivalent strength."

"And you can do that with her as a vessel?"

"Yes and no. I can summon a blade from my MP and use it but it still doesn't change the fact that I am a caster class at the foremost. So I'll couple the racial skill, which should be on par with a greater Sword Demon, with dreadnought."

"Lady Morningstar what is a dreadnought and how will it help you?"  
She tilted her head like a curious puppy.

"Well, Dreadnoughts are super powerful enemies on the level of the World Serpent. There are only six of them in existence and I am one of them." Morningstar didn't mean to boast about being the queen of raiding super bosses but she couldn't help herself. With thumb pointed back at her chest she spoke. "I've killed all the Dreadnoughts without die-ing and was rewarded with the honor of becoming the sixth and last Dreadnought. Although they didn't stay dead. Anyways the Dreadnought class is a martial class just below world champion so I'm actually pretty skilled with swords, axes, spears, and most things in between."

"Wow, you fought the world Serpent and didn't die. That just like the supreme beings." Lupusregina sang praises.

Morningstar placed a hand on the mirror's surface. The clear reflection waved like dropping a stone in water. Then it proceeded to travel across the skin of Morningstar until it covered her entirely. Fallowing being completely coated in the reflection of the mirror it shattered along with the mirror itself. There now stood the new vessel of Morningstar.

Now she stood with deep blue skin and raven hair. Her eyes were now red and the whites of her eyes black. Still, her goat-like eyes persisted in this new form. Atop her were four jagged black horns the dotted around her head like a crown. They easily reached five inches in length. At her hips sat a wide tail of deep blue and a set of wings. Similar to Albedo they were raven black and fold around nicely. They gave the naked woman a nice amount of modesty back.

"Now how do I look? Stunning, am I right?"

"Of course lady Morningstar. You make each form you take absolutely divine. Say lady Morningstar do you perhaps have more than those two forms?" Lupusregina went through a long of emotion but curiosity was one Morningstar could tell without the need for her powers.

"Yes... I have two more vessels at my disposal but I don't think I'll ever use them." Morningstar whipped a tear from the corner of her eye. "Ones of a handsome man. The other is a small boy."

"Ah, lady Morningstar I did not mean to upset you! I shall a atone for it with my life!" Lupusregina cried out.

"Don't worry about it, after all, you could never have known. NOW! Clothes! Hand them to me."

Morningstar's new outfit was a 'gift' from Peroroncino. A sort of clothing she might want one day that earned him a very subtle death by astral summon. "Never thought I'd use this" she spoke so low even Lupusregina expert hearing didn't catch it.

Morningstar now wore a sling-style leotard that hangs to her generous form like glue. The sling itself was black in color and silky in texture, making it surprisingly nice to wear. The sling attached to a larger cuffed collar that folds over on itself. The center of which has a brochure shaped like a bat. The lower half slips past her crotch to lock around the bottom of her rear, causing it to be pushed up as if on display. It completely ignored her back. Actually it shows only a small amount more than her normal attire did, not that Morningstar had any problem showing off skin. Sitting on her breasts are individuals' breast cups shape like bats. Each bat was red in color. At the bottom of her waist sat another bat in the same red color that mimics low rise panties in her front and back. Her back wing not impressed in any fashion thanks to the open design.

Her arms were covered in detached sleeves cuffed at the top and at the bottom. There are small golden bats that dress the black fabric of her sleeves.

She has long thigh-high boots that fold over on itself about two inches from her crotch. They have gold lining around the folds and outline her legs. The bottom of her boots ended in heels that made her seem a few inches taller than she really was. On the ankle of each boot sits a red gemstone that is wrapped in gold each gem mimicking her goat slit eye.

"Wow. Lady Morningstar you look so seductive and beautiful!" Lupusregina's face grew red as she started to praise Morningstar more.

"You think so?" Morningstar gave a little swirl. "Don't think it's a little too much?"

"Not at all Lady Morningstar. All of your outfits show off you back, navel, and Zettai royiki (an: that spot between thigh sock and skirt)! I and all of the servants love it."

"Oh well, that's good to know. Actually that explains some of the maids taste so nice. Emotions I mean. I'd never actually eaten a maid." Morningstar rolled her hands to stop Lupusregina from gushing at her. "Now let me show you how it looks when I do this!"

Morningstar lifted her right hand into the air and grabbed. As she did so black and gold mana swirled and solidified in her hand form a demonic long sword. The blade a solid forty-three inches in length. The blade itself was wide and hollow. Mana stirred inside the blade giving it a stain glass look. The guard flares out on each side it also had the gold and black stain glass look to it. The center of the guard had an actual eye growing from both sides. Its golden in color with goat slit in it giving it an unnerving look.

Now the mana wrapped around her right arm and shoulders then vaguely around the right side of her body to solidify on her. They're wrapped around her was armor that mirror vines wrapping her. It barely covers her important bit and was practically nonexistent on her left side. It was a good thing Morningstar was wearing something that constituted as clothing beneath it.

"Now how do I look?"

"Like a fairy tale demon lord who has come to bring a new era of darkness to the world!"

"That exactly what I wanted to hear." Then she flicked her wrist and all of the black and gold mana shattered into a million pieces. "Should be time for my guest to arrive."

Soon afterward there was a knock at the door and with approval of Morningstar, Lupusregina opened the door. In came two maids. A beautiful bombshell of a maid, that was Solution and a younger girl with wings stretching from her wrist. That was Ninya from the swords of darkness.

She was dressed in the same long flowing maid uniform that normal maids wore with the eccentric of a few leather straps wrapped around her. They held a few things, mostly four black daggers and a staff. Unlike most maids in the tomb, Ninya being a former human adventure she had a modest amount of combat prowess. It meant absolutely nothing in comparison to the higher level maids but a small amount is better than non.

Ninya had changed from her time as an adventurer but she still looked the same, probably a bit cuter thanks to the small amount of hair growth due to changing races and she had feathers that were mixed into her hair every so often. The biggest change had been to her legs and feet. Avian feathers had formed there to give it her legs the look of armored boots. That changed reached up to her thighs. Which were noticeable thick and quite a bit more powerful as well.

Upon entering the office the two new addition to the room stopped mid into the room. The two maids had seen an unfamiliar figure chatting with Lupusregina about the abilities of demons. Said an unknown figure in fact being a demon.

"Solution, Ninya. I was starting to wonder if you would ever show. I've already changed forms and clothes twice." The demon chuckled a small bit. "Oh, do you not recognize me? It is I Morningstar!"

"Ah!" Both were startled. "Forgive us for not recognizing sooner!"

"It's fine. I was joking so don't worry about it." Morningstar walked around the desk and placed a hand on both of there shoulders. "I've goot... "

"One second I've got an emergency message from Ainz." She placed her hand to her ear and listened. "I understand. Oh. Okay. Then we just need to speed up our attack!" Morningstar word dripped venom as she mouth formed a twisted smile eyes dilating. The sight of which sent shivers down the maid's spines.

"It would appear that in our absence several factors have changed. Entoma has been injured, Tuareninya has been captured and Demiurge has just set up the Flames of Gehenna. It's time to move!" With that Morningstar once more flicked her wrist to open a gate. 


End file.
